Ensnared
by FireFlyVal
Summary: Ash and Serena were together, gave everything together. What happens when someone unexpected breaks this. What happened to Serena? How does she fix everything? What must Ash's true friends do to bring back the greatest battler that lived. How will they defeat Thomas and his manipulative ways? Strong adult content, Language,of course Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

This is re-written.

 _ **Please read and review. I would love to hear your thought. Your likes? Dislikes?**_

 **This is a very different story from Ash Ketchum: Life Adventurer.**

 **This is dark, it deals with depressed thoughts, manipulation. Struggle for love and heart ache.**

 **Healing is the main theme.**

 **It's complicated but I guarantee you will love it.**

 **Ash and Serena were together, gave everything together. What happens when someone unexpected breaks this.**

 **What happened to Serena? How does she fix everything?**

 _ **Strong adult content, situations, Language and of course lemons**_.

* * *

The machines hum away, processing data at snail pace. The code kept travelling over the screen, a bunch of ones and zero's swirling around, trying to figure out the next greatest theory. Ash Ketchum sat in front of his mainframe, eyes were hazy from lack of focus. He was bored to tears and hated sitting one more day in this chair. He scrubbed his face, begging to focus once again. He straightened up and attempted to concentrate. He failed miserable and was sucked into one of his many day dreams.

He began to dream of when he was 16. Young, fresh and the best at his dream. His mother had sadly just passed away from an illness. He took care of her until her last moments and was grateful she was painless. He held pain and despair for so long he didn't think he would overcome it. Instead Arceus sent him an angel, Serena.

Serena was his girlfriend.

She had stayed in Kanto to help him take care of his ailing mother. She and Delia were great friends and were the two most important people in his life. Caring for someone had its up and downs,the ordeal had taken a toll of their relationship but throughout it all, but the always knew they belonged together.

Ash blinked, his thoughts hazing away from his once happy girlfriend to his bland life now.

He rolled his eyes and allowed himself to drift again.

He thought about his participation in all the leagues. It was difficult to process how he always lost by a bit, training more with his Pokemon to become better.

Battling was his life.

It was his purpose, his strength, his character and identity and without that, he felt he lost himself to the world.

He questioned himself on how his life became so dull, so unbearable. He felt useless and worthless.

He felt as if his purpose on this planet in question.

After Delia's death, Ash's father, Thomas came back into his life. Unknowingly to Ash, Thomas was deceitful and greedy, only seeking to find Ash after his impressive mark at the Kalos league. Yet, Thomas didn't see the success of battling, he saw success in research. Thomas saw the connection of Professor Oak and Ash. How Ash was friends with very influential people, world classed professors who would do anything for Ash. He believed Ash would gain better status as a research professor and bullied in to transition to it. Thomas used Delia's death as leverage while using Ash's weakness of gaining his father's approval. The only person who could see what was being done to Ash was Serena. She pleaded for him to understand but Ash didn't see her way. He was stuck in having Thomas back in this life.

Ash lost her and with that became the downward spiral of his life. He quit the battling industry to pursue his father approved field of research. The only perk recently was that Ash got to do a lot of experiments with Gary, one of his best friends. Deep down, Ash began to resent his life. He was forced to keep Pikachu in his poke ball which put a strain on the duo's relationship. In the end, Pikachu ran away from Ash as the mouse Pokémon could not bear to see the shadow of what his master used to be. This made Ash more closed off. His other Pokémon remained faithful but their battle drive placed them in a kind of depression. He didn't understand why but the same down feeling affected his pokemon and him the same. It had been years since Ash even so much looked at a battle field. He was drawn out of his daydream by Thomas.

"I hope you are not wasting time, Ashton." Thomas said in a deep voice. Ash hated it when he was called that. It wasn't even his name. His father said it gave him a more upscale name in society as a researcher. "Continue on with your work boy, hopefully you can present a new theory to the Board." With that, Thomas left not even waiting for a response from Ash. Ash desperately wanted his father's approval but at what the cost? He stayed quiet as Thomas was the only blood family he had left. He was alone in this world and he was clinging desperately for somewhere to belong.

He focused back on the screen, listening to the dull beeps once more. He wasn't in a particular mood to deal with his father. They had a pretty bad argument a few days ago when Ash for the first time in 8 years expressed going on a journey to try battling again. His father had blown a gasket and reduced himself to insulting poor Ash on how battling was a low life way and he could never have a son who partook in such vile activities. After that, Ash didn't really have the energy once again to speak with him. He just focused on his research which was exactly what Thomas wanted.

Ash unable to handle the dull humming banged his head against the desk loudly while groaning noisily.

"Well, aren't we a bright bowl of sunshine this fine evening." Gary said leaning over Ash, smirking a bit.

Ash smiled for the first time in what he felt was days.

"Hey Gary, where have you been all day?" Ash asked as his childhood friend was missing from the lab whole morning. He always wondered why Gary stuck around Thomas' lab, it wasn't the best and could never compare to what Professor Oak's lab could offer him. Gary always claimed it was the enriched work fields in the back of Viridian Forest that kept him there but in reality Gary stuck around for Ash. He would silently do his credential work in his grandfather's lab and do his petty work with Thomas. Gary and Professor Oak were on a mission. They were working to finding a way to get Ash out of research work and into what he was born to. Be a Pokémon master. They were also working on how to expose Thomas and what he was doing to Ash. It all occurred a year ago when Professor Oak was going through old folders and found a letter from Delia.

Flash back:

"Grandpa, what do you mean by this? Ash is in so much danger. How could this be going on for so long?" Gary said enraged after reading the letter and pelting it across the room. Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak stood in the Professor's living room having the intense discussion.

"I understand that son, but it's not so easy. Exactly what Delia predicted has already happened." Professor Oak voiced in a calm manner.

"What I don't understand is how the letter has been missing for so many years. It was addressed to Ash and Serena so it was meant for them to read after she had passed on. Delia knew Thomas would come for Ash after her death because she would not be there to protect Ash from him. It's so horrible this has come to this but the only person who can stop this is Ash himself. Thomas has already brainwashed the poor lad; we need something to convince Ash to see the light. The only time Ash was strong willed was when he was a Pokémon trainer. I fear if Ash continues as a Pokémon researcher, the depression that would absorb him would be disastrous on himself and on his Pokémon. This is exactly what Thomas wants." Professor Oak said, stressing the last sentence.

Gary and Oak stood there thinking what to do. Gary all of a sudden rushed over to pick up back the letter once more. He scanned it before you could see a lightbulb over his head.

"Grandpa… what if we got someone, not something?" Gary said, looking at Tracey and Professor Oak. They both watching him in confusion.

 **End of Flashback.**

"Oh? I was in the forest, I wanted to see if restoration could be done on certain fossils in certain environments. Boring stuff. However, you and I are going out tonight. Sneak out by 8 and meet me by the Pond." Gary said rapidly.

"Gary, we're 24 years old, I don't need to sneak out." Ash said, watching Gary like he was crazy.

"I know but trust me, it would be best you don't let your father know we're going out, okay? Bring Charizard. " Gary said smoothly before heading back into his own office.

Ash looked on, a bit confused.

Later that night, Gary was in his office typing away. When he was sure Thomas and Ash had left for the day he pulled out a burner phone. He punched in the number, waiting for a person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Be there for 8, I got Ash to come along with me. This may be our only shot. Are you sure she will be there?" Gary said, sweating a bit. They had one chance and it was all riding on if he were see her. This had to go off effortlessly.

"She will be." The voice responded, exasperated. "She owns the place, Gary. This will work. Don't call me until tonight, okay. We can't risk being found out." With that, the person cut the call.

Gary packed up his files and headed out to meet Ash. This was going to be the beginning of a series of chaotic events.

Gary and Ash arrived in front of a stoop in Viridian City. Ash gave Gary a confused look but followed the researcher without question. Ash was even more confused when Gary insisted he wear a hoodie, sunglasses and a cap with his outfit. Similar to what Gary had on minus the cap. Ash hadn't worn a cap since he was 16 after his last journey, he mostly wore long soft pants and button down tops with lab coats to which he hated with a passion. They took the steps down and were halted by a giant iron-steel door. A small opening slid across and a menacing Machoke 's eyes could be seen. It mumbled something to Gary.

"Miette is a bitch." Gary said calmly. Ash gave Gary a 'what the fuck' look.

The Machoke closed the opening suddenly and opened the door. They were allowed in a dark space. The Machoke gestured for them to walk down the long hallway as it resumed its post by the door while a Delcatty kept it company. They walked slowly until they came across a lift. It took them down several feet into the earth until they came to another pair of steel doors. An automated key pad was released where Gary punched in the code. They then heard the locks begin to unlock.

" Ash." Gary called to get his attention gesturing with his hands. "Welcome to 'The Underground'." The doors had opened up to a giant arena where a Blaziken and a Sceptile were going at it in a heated battle. Music could be heard while a commentator was shouting each move with crowd was going nuts as the Blaziken landed a harsh blaze onto the Sceptile. The scene was packed with trainers, Pokémon were running free, socializing. Waitresses were passing around handing out beverages, dealing with trainers. A butch looking nurse Joy could be seen handling various Pokémon with several Blisseys and Chanseys at her side. You could see in the far ends of the giant room were various booths where participating trainers could be seen discussing various tactics. It was a room filled with chaos and it looked like heaven on earth for Ash.

Gary did a 'follow me' gesture where he led Ash to the front of crowd. They took some seats and silently they began to watch a new match against the same Blaziken but against a Feraligatr this time. Gary smirked a bit, taking a drink from a passing waitress. It was the first time Ash had ever been this close to a Pokémon battle in 5 years. Gary saw the want, the excitement, the passion and the need growing in Ash's eyes. Gary scanned the crowds to see if he saw his accomplice. He saw him on the second floor viewing area. He gave a nod to the man and turned away before Ash could see him looking elsewhere. Brock stood tall, watching his friend. He felt for Ash and wanted his friend to be his true normal self. It was hard seeing Ash, this once happy and vibrant young man wither away to the shell of a person he was. Ash had lost everything once his father came into the picture. He had already lost his mother, then Serena and Pikachu. It was important that Brock, Gary and Professor Oak carry about this plan to perfection. The bright side was all of Ash's friends wanted to help him. They just had no idea what the problem was. It took them 7 years to realise it, thanks to Delia's letter however light finally was shone on the poor boy again.

Brock moved into motion, heading to the giant door on the second floor. The bouncer and his Machoke moved aside to let him in. He was about to carry out phase two of the plan. Notify Serena.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"Serena! That was rude and you know it. Really, that had to be tonight's password? That was petty and you know it. Now everyone is going to think I'm a bitch" Miette said to her best friend as they were currently in Serena's office. They could see the battle raging on from behind the glass windows. They knew the guys had everything under control. Miette was too busy however tearing Serena a new one over the shitty password she instructed tonight. Serena was busy with some paper work while rolling her eyes at her dramatic best friend.

"It's because you said my Poke puffs tasted like dead meat left in the sun for 5 days, Miette. Kind of bitchy for you to say." Serena said a hint of annoyance. She tried hard on perfecting her poke puffs. "Not all of us could graduate from Sinnoh's Pastry School of Elite Bakers now could we?"

"Um, last time I checked, you owned The Underground and could very well hold your own. I just have a small bakery. I'm humble." Miette pouted.

Serena snorted at that before shaking her head at her friend. They both began to laugh at the entire situation. There was a knock on the door with another Machoke verifying the presence of the person. He was let in.

"Serena, he's here. Front row. East division." Brock said coming in looking older that he should be.

"Okay, Miette, you go and do your part. Ash has no idea who you are, so it won't look suspicious. Let's see if he still got that Ketchum fire. Only then would we know this is going to work." Miette nodded and left the room taking a Machoke as her guard. Serena insisted a Machoke follow Gary, Brock, and Miette throughout the night. They could not take chances when it came to Thomas. Hopefully, Gary was able to evade him long enough.

"Brock, you can head over to the watching chambers. I'll meet you in a minute, I have to check something first." Serena said slowly getting up from her desk, distracted. Brock agreed and left the office. Serena pulled open a secret compartment behind a bookshelf and lead herself into a separate quarter. She saw Delphox and many of her other Pokémon luxuriating in the room, enjoying themselves. They greeted her happily but made no move to go with her. They knew who she was going to check on. She reached the other side of the room before taking a detour to where quieter rooms were for her Pokémon. One of which had just one occupant. She went up to the bed and gently stroked the sleeping Pokémon. The nurse Joy she had on duty exited the room to give her some time with the Pokémon. The machines beeped quietly in the background. Monitoring the Pokémon vitals. She delicately grasped the Pokémon in her arms as she laid down next to it.

"Hang in there, Pikachu. I'll bring him back for you. Thomas will pay for what he did to you. Promise me you will wake up soon. Serena said, embracing the electric mouse. I'll get your Pika-Pi back to you. Just hang in there." She swiped her tears and steeled herself for the next phase. She just hoped she could face Ash again and feel nothing for him. She prayed she could do all of this and not feel anything for him. She convinced herself she no longer loved him for so many years. It was the only reason why she agreed to the plan. She would lend her arena to Brock and Gary to get Ash to battle but that was all she would do to her contribution. She did not love him anymore. She could do this, after all it was about saving a human being and a Pokémon. It was for Pikachu and for Ash to live their life again. For Ash to finally be free. For Pikachu and Ash to finally be reunited. For Ash to be safe again. She wasn't sure how long she could tell herself she didn't love him though. It was a huge fight. But she had to fight it. She had to keep repeating it. It was her new mantra. "I do not love Ash Ketchum." With that, she left the room and headed to the viewing chamber where Brock stood waiting for her.

Miette fought her way through the crowd. She was grateful for Machoke as he prevented various associates from stopping her to chat. She had a mission to fulfil and she was not prepared to fail Serena.

She remembered 7 years ago, Serena arriving at her doorstep in Kalos, looking lost, crying and depressed. She pulled her friend in and started her mission of fixing her. Serena told her everything what transpired between her and Ash. What his father had done and the ultimatum Serena had given Ash. He would not believe Serena about anything when it came to his father and Serena had no choice but to leave. It had been years since Serena could actually interact with a next man, let alone be in a relationship. She came a long way from who she was when she was 15 but Miette knew Serena was just as much of a shell as what Brock claimed Ash to be. She distinctly remembered meeting Ash during his Kalos trip but she had been more interested in her frenemy Serena at the time. Never would she have imagined the whirlwind Serena and Ash would have to endure after that time.

Serena claimed to Miette she didn't love Ash anymore but would grow quiet when Miette would ask her why she built The Underground in Viridian city, so close to Ash's hometown. She was there for her rival turned best friend more than anything but she always knew Serena was in denial when it came to Ash. Miette had to play her part as Ash would be the key to Serena's happiness. She just had to ensure her part of the plan was pulled through. The last battle had just finished and it was time.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Gary noticed Serena's sexy Kalosian friend enter where the battle ground was. She had Serena's signature Machoke as her body guard and was wearing her alluring sexy outfit. It was short in the right places, accentuating the famous Kalos bred girl's ass. Kalos girls were known for their butts and alluring bodies. Her ass was shaped like a Pecha berry and Gary knew Miette was doing her job of gaining everyone's attention and if she had everyone's attention, she had Ash's as well. She flirted and made her way to the stage. Phase three was in process and Miette made eye contact with Gary, giving the subtlest nod ever. She was given a microphone by a Machop and addressed the crowd.

" Good night everyone! Are you all having a good time at The Underground?" The cheering was loud and wholesome. "That's what I like to hear, we must thank Mistress S for allowing us to take part of this fun in her domain." Miette said as the crowd cheered loudly while looking up at a section. Serena was hidden behind a group of Malamar. She stuck out a hand as the crowd continued to cheer. "Give it up for our Masked Champion tonight. He's quite strong isn't he?" Strong applause could be heard.

"Now, our in-house champion has agreed to do a final battle tonight but only if he gets to draw the lucky opponent. We will pick a number with your seat number on it and whoever is sitting in that space must come up to battle. You can't be in The Underground and not be an avid battler of course." Miette said, tongue in cheek as the crowd laughed at the joke. A Malamar floated down from the chambers and bestowed Miette with a sack. She randomly leafed through some paper slips already knowing the number she was going to call. She pulled out a random piece of paper and read the number in her mind instead

"F1, E1, S16!" Miette shouted as the camera panned down onto the lucky seat winner. It showed Ash. To say he was in shock would be putting it lightly. From the giant T.V screens you could see his shock. Brock could hear a very audible intake of breath from Serena as they sat watching the action on the field take place. This was the first time she saw his face in 7 years. Brock placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to which she nodded.

Back on the main floor, Gary and Ash were having a passive aggressive conversation.

"Gary, you know I cannot battle anymore." Ash told him in a panic.

"Don't worry Ash, No one knows who you are here. You know you can battle, just give it a chance. For old times' sake. It may be good for you and your Pokémon."

"But I'm terrible at it,"

"No Ash, that's your father's concept." Gary stated boldly, his last fuck flying out the window, actually his last fuck flew out the window when he read Delia's letter. He no longer cared. He had to get Ash to battle or the plan would never begin. Ash had to have his mind revamped back too normal. Remove the brainwashing of what sin was to Ash. "Do it, you know your Pokémon want to battle. Go Ash, enjoy." With that, Gary pulled Ash up and dragged him into the arena where Miette stood.

"Nice, fresh meat everyone." Miette said into the microphone, looking Ash up and down. "Let's see if you can hold it against the In-house champion." No one noticed Miette had not asked Ash for his name.

"Shall we begin?" Miette asked both Ash and the champion. The champion nodded eagerly while Ash looked nervous but nodded anyway. Miette sashayed her way off the battlefield and began to head up to where Serena was. The referee took over from there.

"Phase 4 is in action. This is our make or break." Miette said after entering the chambers. She noticed Serena fighting herself in the corner. She took a seat next to Serena.

"Are you okay?" Miette said, trying to give her encouraging words. "You can face him, Serena. It's got to be you. You are the checkmate." Brock was nodding along.

"I know. It's just extremely difficult. Not seeing him was easy, but seeing him now…" Serena said. Miette understood. She made Serena look at her. She focused her eyes and shook her head. "You got this, Serena. We just have to get the battle over with." Miette said. Serena saw the conviction. She steeled herself and her face transformed back to the hard edge she needed.

She focused back on the large screen and saw her hired Champion throw his Poke ball. It was a very aggressive Aggron. It looked well trained and very experienced. This was it. Everyone waited with baited breath.

This would make Ash or break him.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash stood in the trainer box, confused. His heart was screaming with joy at the chance of battling but his brain kept fighting him. He kept saying this was wrong but yet he felt like it was so right. He was in emotional turmoil. Gary stood behind him. Watching. Waiting.

"Come on, Ash! Choose your Pokémon." Ash didn't know if it was instinct, luck or subconsciously but he threw a poke ball into the air. It released a huge, giant lizard Pokémon. Charizard plopped down onto the field silently. It took a full moment before it realized it was in a real battle. An actual battle. It was unsure as it felt its master uncertainty towards the proceedings. Charizard was very depressed for the past 7 years. It was unconfident as its personality reflected the feelings of its own master. It didn't know it was supposed to battle.

This was going to be an interesting battle.

"Aggron! Let's go! Use double edge attack!"

Swiftly the Aggron attacked, hitting Charizard instantly as Ash didn't react to the time at all. Serena and Miette reacted in horror as Charizard flew back into the air. It still had the unsure look to its face.

"Charizard! Are you okay? "Ash called, his reaction time still slow. His brain and heart were in one of the biggest battles against each other. There was a battle outside as well as inside. Ash needed to snap out of this. Gary looked on worried. He knew there was a chance this might happen but he honestly thought Ash would have at least been able to react.

"Aggron, Metal claw!" The steel Pokémon aggressively went charging to Charizard. The fire Pokémon didn't have time to dodge and the metal claw met its mark, taking brutal damage.

"Char- Charizard! Flame thrower!" Ash commanded but it was fickle. No force behind it. Charizard did as it was instructed but it was a thin flame, no power behind it. It flames barely licked at Aggron.

"What is this? A joke? AGGRON USE IRON DEFENSE, REPEATEDLY.!" Aggron came charging heatedly as it proceeded to bash Charizard with its iron body. The giant lizard took multiple attacks, taking a tonne of damage.

Serena, Miette and Brock could only look helplessly on as Ash was still frozen.

'I have to think about something. Why is my brain not working? Charizard needs my strength. I have to fight for Charizard.' Ash thought.

"Ash, YOU DO SOMETHING! FIGHT YOURSELF, MAN!" Gary could be heard shouting to Ash.

Ash heard him and a million things happened in an instance. He honestly felt his heart and mind go blank. As if it had all stopped. He saw Charizard and Charizard saw him. In that moment, it was only them. It was blue and hazy but it was only them.

"Aggron! Let's finish this joke! Rock smash!" The Aggron released a giant uproar of stones and rocks, hurling it towards the lizard at last. A giant dust cloud formed around it while you could hear Ash saying Charizard's name in panic. Silence had taken over the stadium.

As the dust cleared, it could be seen that the rocks completely covered Charizard. Ash was on his knees as if in pain. As the referee was about to call out Charizard a loud 'No' could be heard throughout the quieted arena. Along with Ash's protest was a loud, furious, howl. It was so loud the entire arena shook. With all the energy it could muster Charizard flew out of the rocks it was buried in and revealed itself. It was different, the eyes were glowing a strange golden brown. Serena stood up and followed over to where the railings were to see the battle from on top, shocked at what was being displayed. Charizard, with fiery passion released a terrifying flamethrower scaring most of the patrons. It showed truly how much power the fire Pokémon was capable of.

In a room in the back of The Underground, Nurse Joy noticed electric sparks coming out of Pikachu. She noticed the Pokémon looked uneasy and was seen fighting something in its mind. Pikachu began to say its name repeatedly. While this was going on the machines began to beep rapidly.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy said, worried as the lights began to dim and bright again.

Gary was watching Ash; he saw Ash stand up but his stance was different, it was completely different from a few minutes ago. Gary was actually afraid especially after the lights began to dim come back on. Serena was worried as well. She had no idea what was going on. She focused her vision on Ash. Even from so far she saw his eyes were different. Something was building inside him.

"That's enough!" Ash roared "I WILL NOT LET YOU HUMILIATE MY CHARIZARED AND I ANY MORE!"

"Charizard! Let's show this Moran who he's dealing with."

"Charizard! Fly into the air, NOW!" Ash commanded, Charizard flew high into the air.

"It's you and I, now!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

One of the most lethal flamethrowers Brock has ever seen was unleashed from Charizard. Aggron didn't have a chance to dodge as the speed of the flame thrower struck its target.

The crowd roared in applause after that sudden change. Gary stood immobilised, shock. He could not believe the plan was working. He had his doubts but Ash was here and he had done a complete spin. He watched as Ash commanded his attack again.

Back in the room, A worried nurse Joy was frantically trying to keep a troubled Pikachu under control. The Pokémon was still sleeping but it was clearly having a fit of some sorts. Pikachu knew it was asleep, it was dark and cold. He knew he was not in reality. He felt warmth for the first time since he arrived in this place in his mind. Pikachu was in the dark but he kept running to the light. For the first time the light was not running away from him. It was staying in place. Pikachu ran as hard as his body could push. He needed to get out of here and he felt a familiar bond returning. He felt the power. He felt hope.

Outside where Pikachu's body rested, Nurse Joy began to see thick streams of electricity coming out of the mouse's electric sockets. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a Pichu like electric form above the mouse. It convulsed over the mouse before being absorbed into Pikachu. With that, Pikachu released a loud howl of its name. In that moment Delphox rushed into the room to grab nurse Joy. Delphox understood what was about to happen and had to get the Nurse human out. With seconds to spare the entire room was absorbed in a thick sea of pure, uncontrollable electric energy. Pikachu could still be heard screaming its name. enduring the recharge.

"Oh dear Arcues, help us." Nurse Joy prayed as she saw the room getting destroyed by the magnitude of power.

Simultaneously while Pikachu was being restored, Ash was battling his heart away. His heart had overcome his logic. This was the best he had ever felt in so many years. He wanted to finish this. the Champion taunted Ash one last time. This seemed to set off something in Ash. A heat, a fire something so powerful he could not bear it. He searched for Charizard, their eyes aligning and their hearts as well, allowing the Pokémon to feel his spirit and will.

"Charizard! Let's finish this now! INFERNO!"

Charizard delved into the deepest of its being and unleashed the most powerful attack to ever leave its body. The fire travelled like a dragon, seeking its pray no matter where it dodged. The attack landed on Aggron setting a blaze on to the Pokémon. A giant amber like smoke erupted over the entire field. It over casted the entire floor, blocking out everyone. Serena, Miette and Brock gasped in shock at the devastating attack they just witnessed, never believing for a second that that was how powerful Charizard and Ash were. The smoke had cleared slowly. It revealed Aggron among a pile of rubble, dizzy eyes, clearly unable to battle.

The arena stood back in shock, the Champion was in shock. Gary stood back in shock, eyes wide after blocking from all the smoke. Brock was stunned to his core. He didn't even notice Serena giving Miette a look. Both stunned where they could not say anything.

Ash was in shock. He couldn't believe it. After his first battle in what was almost 8 years he had won. Charizard flew into his Trainer's body before letting out a loud cheerful howl. The same time the entire arena released a tremendously, loud applause. Gary came running towards them as he leapt into the giant hug. The crowd continued to cheer until the referee declared Ash the winner. Ash was so happy that he felt he could do anything. He felt a strong pain in his chest though. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt like he was being shocked from the inside out. Before he could say anything 4 Malamar came around them. They let them know someone was coming to see Ash and Gary. Gary looked calm and relaxed. Ash was worrying about the time as he didn't want to arrive back before his father got wind of him leaving. He didn't think he could bear facing that wrath. When he tried to express this to Gary, he assured him he didn't need to worry about that. As they waited they saw Miette approaching them.

The Mask Champion recalled his Pokémon and exited the arena. He removed his mask and smiled as he saw a hint of Ash once more. He headed up to the changing rooms where he was greeted by a kind face. The night was not over. They still had work to do. He just hoped all of their effort would not go in vain. Before he could do anything he heard an explosion near Serena's living quarters. He looked at his companion and they bolted to where the explosion came from.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Hope you like it- Nothing better than a long chapter. Please read and review. Love you all.**

 **~FireflyVal~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_ **This is rewritten** __

 _ **Hope you enjoy. A lot of action and our heroes are fighting the clock now.**_

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena stared down at the battlefield. She stared at him. She saw the real him. A choking feeling began developing, she couldn't breathe. She felt light-headed. She couldn't do this. She couldn't think. Her gripped tightened on the railing.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"What?" Brock heard, turning to her instantly.

Fearful eyes met him. He was taken aback. Serena looked like she saw a ghost.

"I can't do this, Brock." Serena said, panic-stricken.

"Serena, try to think this through." He said, cautiously, "Ash would only believe you."

"How are you so sure about that?" Serena said sharply. "He didn't believe me 8 years ago. What makes you think he would now?"

Brock could only watch her in shock. He didn't want to say it but he agreed. He wasn't sure but he had to. He had to believe Ash would listen to Serena. After that display, Ash was back, the real Ash and they needed to do this. They had to intervene now. He continued to stare down at Serena, neither of them backing down.

The both forgot Miette was there. She didn't say anything. She had understood anything relating to "Ash" was out of her region, she had to just listen.

Serena didn't turn away from Brock but she addressed Miette in a kinder tone.

"Miette, could you kindly bring Ash upstairs in the east wing? It's time we deal with him." She asked never moving her eyes from Brock's. Miette left quietly and headed downstairs.

The crowd decided to disperse as The Underground had shown its last match for the night and trainers needed to reach Pokémon centres before curfew. Brock watched Miette leave and turned to address Serena. She would not run away from Ash. He knew she had a change of heart when she saw him. Her resolve to exile Ash from her life was breaking and she was scared. Serena did care for him and this was why she was putting up resistance. Brock knew she was protecting herself again. She could not risk her heart being broken again. However, Brock could not take chances, Ash would be calmer if he saw Serena. The whole point of getting Serena was not because of The Underground nor her Pokémon. It was because they needed Serena herself to be in presence for Ash. To show him the good in his life. Brock swore he heard a roar in the background.

"I don't care if you don't wish to speak with him Serena but you need to be in that room with us. You will have to face him eventually." Brock said firmly to her, pausing a bit. His tone shifted when he spoke again. "I know it hurts. I know he hurt you. He hurt all of us but you, I know for you it stings the most, the ache is the worse." She looked at him with unshed tears, acknowledging but remaining silent. "But, right now you, me, Gary, Clemont, Bonnie and even Miette is all he has. He needs us more than ever. What we 're about to do is going to shake up his world." Brock urged, he gently grasped her shoulders before continuing "Promise me you will stand with us, you don't have to say anything but please, let him see you. Let him be reassured you're okay. You've read the documents; you saw the hell Thomas has done to Ash. You know Ash had no idea what was even going on. He is not responsible for what happened between you two. Tonight is the beginning of this long healing process, Serena. He will need you."

"He let me go, Brock." Serena said softly. "and… I left."

"It wasn't him ,Serena, you know this." Brock said. "For now, he needs you as a friend. That's all."

Serena stared at Brock. For better terms he was her friend now but still she had her doubts but in this instance she saw him for what he truly was. He was Ash's true friend and he would do anything to ensure Ash was healed. She slowly nodded. Brock let out a relief of air. Before they could head downstairs, A Malamar and Machoke flew on top of them while another Malamar used protect. Within seconds the wall was blown open by a giant cloud of electricity. Serena instantly knew the room.

"Brock! That came from Pikachu's room!" She screamed horrified, she called for her Malamar to follow and they proceeded towards the wreckage.

"Machoke, please go tell Miette to take Gary and Ash into Serena's office instead. We cannot risk Pikachu at this moment as we have no idea what happened." Brock shouted before following Serena into the hole, calling out his Solrock for assistance.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Miette made her way down to the arena, she said goodbye to a few of the stragglers who were being shown out by several of Serena's Machoke. She put her game face on as she approached the men.

"Congratulations Ash. That was quite a battle." Miette said lightly from behind them. Since it was so great, Mistress S has requested a meeting with you to formally congratulate you." Miette said while gesturing to where they should go.

"Really? That's kind but um, how do you know my name?" Ash questioned while giving Gary a confused look. For a moment Miette and Gary began to panic as they realized no one did introductions. Before any of them could react they heard a loud explosion come near the chambers. Miette was startled, seeing as it happened where Pikachu was being kept and near to where Brock and Serena were. A thick piece of wall was falling to the battle floor. Thankfully Serena's Malamar were quick. They used telepathy to prevent it from hurting any of the running Pokémon below.

Miette noticed the in house Champion and his sister running towards the wreckage.

Before she could think to go after them, a Machoke came running towards her.

"Machoke! Machoke choke Ma, choke Mach!" It said to her urgently. She understood instantly that Serena and Brock were alright and to take Gary and Ash to Serena's office instead. After Brock would let her know what to do from there.

"What's going on?" Gary asked Miette clearly confused at the way their plan was being reshaped. Ash was bewildered himself but he was currently unable to speak. He was feeling a strong tension on his heart. Like he was being suffocated with electricity. He couldn't move.

"Something happened in the east wing it seems. Ser..! urm...Mistress S has gone to investigate it and asked you be brought to her office."

Gary glanced at Miette, trying to see if she would give him a clue but she shook her head mouthing the word 'later' to him.

"Come on Ash, let's go to the office. Ash? Ash?!" Gary shouted the last part as he saw Ash hit the floor, completely collapsed. Miette and Gary rushed over to him. Miette grasped Ash's head and place it on her lap while Gary tried to get him around.

"Machop! Bring a water, please!" Miette yelled at one of the many Pokémon that had come around. Despite rubble from the east wing still rolling, Serena's and some of Miette's running around crazy things did seem to get worse now with the plan. Thank goodness the Arena was just filled with Gary and Miette. Machop brought it over and Miette took a little of it to spray on Ash's face.

"Ash? Ashy? Wake up, please! Come on man, this is not cool." Gary said while checking all his pulses. They were good except for his heart beat.

"His heartbeat…its beating differently… Miette we need to move him now." Gary said to her. She nodded.

"Do you think its withdrawal?" Miette asked Gary.

"It can't be; he was out of that phase for a year now. His side effects are gone. I ensured it" Gary stated.

"Machoke, can you lift him? We'll carry him to the west wing into Serena's section. The east side of the building looks to be destroyed." Miette said. Machoke picked up the passed out man as if he was a feather. Machoke began to walk towards the other side of the arena.

Gary turned to address Miette.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but according to Machoke, Pikachu's room is where the explosion came from. Brock and Serena are alright and headed into the wreckage to see if Pikachu and Nurse Joy are okay. You have to wait with Ash. In case he wakes up. I'll come get you as soon as everything is sorted out. Okay?"

"Are you sure? Does that mean Pikachu woke up? I can come along…" He thought for a moment. "If not, take Electivire, if it is Pikachu, Electivire can handle Pikachu without being affected." Gary said while releasing the electric Pokémon. "I should stay with Ash."

Miette accepted this, she made eye contact with Gary and they both headed off to their missions.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena and Brock were crawling through the wreckage. Solrock was doing its job lighting the way for them. They came to a stop when they entered Pikachu's room. Everything was destroyed. All the equipment was fried. The furniture was gone and the heat was unbearable. In the burning rubble stood something. It was glowing a bright yellow. Brighter than the sun. Serena and Brock had to shield their eyes.

"Is that…?" Brock asked in almost a whisper. Tears began to come down from Serena's eyes. After nearly 2 years in a comatose state, Pikachu was awake. Pikachu was not only awake but the electric Pokémon looked recharged. He looked determined. Serena couldn't believe her eyes. She had almost given up hope.

It's because of what happened to Pikachu, was why Serena was fighting so hard. It was for Pikachu why she was facing her demons because the mouse didn't deserve what happened to him. What Thomas did to the Pokémon was why Serena, Gary and Brock were fighting so hard.

There was so much at stake.

"Pikachu!" Serena said crying. She couldn't believe it.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu said softly using his word for Serena's name.

She made a move to go to the mouse but Brock held onto her. Shaking his head.

"Pikachu is covered in live electricity, Serena. That shock would be too much for any of us." Brock said. Serena stared at the electric Pokémon helplessly. She wanted to just grab him in her arms. Comfort the mouse, show him everything would be alright.

They heard some crackling of rubble being stepped on as a frazzled Miette came through.

"Wait! Electivire! You pick up Pikachu." She said hastily, "Take him into the medical room in the west wing please." Electivire headed over to pick up the glowing mouse instantly. "We have to get out of here. Nurse Joy was saved by Delphox, Serena. It's hazardous for us to stay in here."

The small group nodded before exiting.

"Come on, Nurse Joy says she needs to tell us what happened to them." Miette swiftly directed, pulling Brock and Serena out of the wreaked room.

"While you both were checking out the destroyed room, I looked around the east wing, Serena it's only the Pokémon wing that suffered damage. All Pokémon have been evacuated. Nurse Joy said it was all Pikachu and by its glowing deposition, I believe her." Miette said heading to the office. She was talking a mile a minute. Adrenaline pumping throughout her body.

They arrived in her office before Miette took an uneasy breath.

"Ash fainted

Brock and Serena reacted with a loud "What?"

"He just collapsed after the explosion. Gary is with him in the west wing. All Pokémon have been relocated there as well. What do you want to do?" She asked, taking a cloth and wiping her forehead.

"Gary will tell me when Ash wakes up. One of the Nurse Joys, the one with the tattoos went to check on him and Pikachu's Nurse Joy needs to speak with us."

"Bring her in then." Serena said from her spot behind her huge desk. Miette nodded and left to get the nurse.

"Brock, what's going on. Do you think…?"

"…Pikachu waking up,Ash battling and also fainting are not coincidental but part of some strange bond phenomenon we knew would happen. That due to them being so near each other and then Ash finding himself again is what caused their Auras to seek each other and when they did find each other it caused literal explosions, where now we have a revived Pikachu but a knocked out Ash?" Brock said, stoic.

"Um no, if you would be able to control yourself around my Nurse Joys…" Serena said before pausing.

"But now that you mentioned it, yes I am curious about the bond phenomenon." Serena said, laughing at her missed thought and became distracted when the door opened again.

Miette had returned bringing along a dirt covered Nurse Joy. Delphox came in as well who hurried over to where Serena was. Serena immediately checked on her Pokémon ensuring the ladylike fox was okay.

"Nurse Joy, are you okay? Did you get any injuries?" Serena said once she was finished with Delphox.

"I'm okay, some bruises and scratches but I'll manage." Nurse Joy reassured, she then became serious. "I was sitting in the corner of Pikachu's room, monitoring his vitals like normal when small static sparks began to spring out of his electrical sockets. It was thin streams. Then the lights began to dim and brighten. This happened for some minutes while Pikachu was giving out those streams, he was asleep but moving around as if he were running. He began saying his name repeatedly. I could not understand him. This continued on for some more minutes when the static on his electric sockets turned into thick swirling streams of pure electricity. It was then I saw the electrical waves covert into a shape. I swear it looked like a Pichu, it hovered over Pikachu before it was absorbed into him. I was doing what I could to see if I could get an answer but before I could think, Delphox came into the room and pulled me out, within seconds the room was swallowed up into a sea of electricity. I could still hear Pikachu screaming. It was just a big cloud of yellow energy and before I knew it the entire area exploded. Luckily the Pokémon capable of using protect did and managed to save everyone." Nurse Joy finished as everyone stared at her in shock.

"I have no idea how to process this." Serena said, rubbing her head. "Where do we go from here? Ash is passed out, Pikachu is awake but no one can hold him and a quarter of my building is damaged." She said, listing off all their predicaments.

"I'll take leave now Serena, I'm going to get cleaned up and then go check on all the Pokémon that may have been injured." Nurse Joy said taking her leave.

"Please stay in the west wing, Nurse Joy. I'm afraid it will be a while before we get the east wing running again." Serena said. Nurse Joy nodded and left. It remained Miette, Brock and Serena now. They watched each other in silence seeing who would say something first.

Serena stood up and began to pace. Brock was the first to speak.

"I say, we still talk to Ash. We wait until he's awake and when he does wake up, we start." Brock said making it seem so easy.

"Really? My building was just destroyed by said person's Pikachu. I have scared Pokémon running around, confused and scared." Serena started listing off as she paced the floor. "I have to probably deal with authorities in a few minutes, I have _him_ passed out somewhere in my living quarters with Gary and now I'm not even sure this is the best plan and you're telling me we should just carry on?"

"I like that plan." Miette said quietly. She was staring at Serena. She wanted Serena to agree. Miette wanted Serena to deal with Ash tonight. The wait had been long enough. She just hoped Brock had convinced her to stay in the room. Before Serena could answer the masked champion came into the room. He had removed his mask and was looking a bit out of breath.

"Clemont!" Serena asked her other friend. "Where's Bonnie? Where were you?"

"I was going to change when I heard the explosion. I told Miette to go and find you while I checked the damage to the back rooms. Since it's electrical I thought it best I deal with it. It's all interior by the way. The actual exterior of the building was not damaged but we'll get someone to ensure it's strong. Bonnie is with Nurse Joy helping her get cleaned up and with the other Pokémon. What's going on?"

Brock and Serena began to tell him Nurse Joy's tale. Clemont was perturbed by this.

"So, what you're saying is an electrical form shaped like a Pichu had gone into Pikachu the same time Ash was battling and did his 180. That's definitely a theory." Clemont responded after they finish recounting everything even from their point of views. "So far, what I can deduce is. Ash for the first time is not under anything again thanks to Gary. The battle brought the last missing piece of the puzzle which was bringing Ash's will and passion forward. In some way, Ash's Aura was awakened and in turn made Pikachu awaken. I don't have a hypothesis for why Pikachu is glowing though." He grew silent for a moment.

"I got it!" Startling everyone "While we're waiting for Ash to wake up, I'll see if I can run some scans on Pikachu. See if I can collect some data on him. Hopefully, he would be okay. I haven't seen the little guy awake yet. What is your term of action?" Clemont asked focusing on all of them.

"We wait. We wait for Ash to wake up and then we are going to play out the plan. Gary will agree. It is important we finish this tonight." Serena said, she thought about it. Everything else would have to wait. She wanted this done. She got what she wanted. She didn't know Pikachu would awaken tonight but she was glad. After tonight she would finally be done with Ash. After 18 years, 5 years after summer camp, 5 years of travelling together, existing and copulating together and lastly 8 years of heart ache. She would finally be rid of him. She would be free to live her life in peace knowing Ash would be okay and Pikachu would be safe. She worked for 8 years trying to get over him and she will continue with her life to make that saying a fact.

Clemont nodded and left to head over to the west wing to see Pikachu again. He needed to see what was going on.

It was Miette, Brock and Serena once again.

"Come on, the maintenance crew is almost ready to mark off the east section you guys. Let's head over to the west wing. We'll have dinner while we wait. I'm sure the entire crew must be ravenous after such a chaotic night." Miette said. They agreed and left Serena's office, walking past the maintenance workers who in fact were going to clear up the wreckage and begin to rebuild again.

They stopped briefly to check on all the Pokémon before heading up.

The west wing was similar to the east but it didn't have Serena's office. It was more homey than the east wing as it was more Serena's actual residence. She lived more in this area while the east wing was dedicated to her Pokémon. It would be a squeeze but she would move the Pokémon to the north wing after everyone was healed and restored.

They entered Serena's section of the wing. It had a living room, dining room, kitchen, small office, about 8 bedrooms and bathrooms. While the arena was underground the actual wings were not. It stuck out in buildings on the main street. Serena loved her section as it had a beautiful view of Viridian forest. It cost her a fortune to make all of this but being a former Pokémon performer made its money.

"Where is Ash, Mie?" Serena said as she noticed 2 hoodies on her love seat.

"In one of the bedrooms. Tattooed Nurse Joy is with him as well as Gary. Do you want me to get him?" Miette asked already on her way.

"No! Maybe you should relax a bit. I'll get Gary. You guys have something to eat by the time. One of the Mr. Mime chefs brought up dinner already so please, help yourselves." With that, Serena left to go down one of the many hallways.

"Do you think she wants to get Gary or she wants to see Ash?" Miette asked Brock while handing him a plate.

"Obviously. She wants to see Ash." Brock said "We know she wants to see Ash."

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"There, now he's comfortable. I don't see anything wrong with his vitals. I just think he was in a shock of some sorts. Don't worry, Gary, Ash just needs to wake up now and he'll be fine. All we can do now is wait." Tattooed Nurse Joy said. Gary could only nod at the nurse as he watched his friend sleep. She may have looked tough as nails but Nurse Joy had one of the calmest voices. She instantly calmed the panicking researcher. She did her job the best she could and now it was just important to monitor Ash. She left the room to go help her sister who was in the crash. It would be a busy night but Nurse Joy knew this was the deal when treating Pokémon. She saw Serena heading over. She debriefed the young woman who looked like she had the world on her shoulders. Nurse Joy just hoped she could help the young girl by taking some burden off of her. Serena was much to kind for her own good.

Gary sat watching his friend. He knew it would be a difficult night when he left with Ash to Viridian City but he never expected this to happen. Even though Nurse Joy had assured him Ash was okay, he still felt he needed to worry. He watched his friend. This was the first time he had seen Ash looked peaceful in 8 years. Since his asshole of a father came into the picture. When he would fall asleep in the lab from long days of extracting data he would always look miserable or unhappy in his sleep. Yet tonight he looked like he was actually enjoying his dreamlands.

Gary heard something behind him.

He saw Serena leaning against the wall. Looking worn out and tired. She was an extremely, beautiful girl. Gary could definitely see that. She had a shape similar to Miette but was more soft in a way. She had gorgeous hair and kind eyes that were harden with life. She was in a crop top covering her chest with her entire midriff exposed. She was in some baggy, red pants with sneakers on. It was the first time Gary saw her for the night. He had to take a minute before he said anything. He knew Serena could not stay away from him, Ash. This was her first opportunity to be near him in such a long time. What made Gary even more stunned was how Serena even after all this time still held Ash in a dear spot in her heart. She never allowed anyone that he knew off to be part of her. She kept her life about her Pokémon, her friends and The Underground.

"Did you come to see him?" Gary asked, knowing she would lie already.

"No, I came to get you. Dinner's waiting. You should eat. It's been a long night and trust me it still will be." Serena said. Gary watched her for a moment and got up from his space next to Ash. He stopped just to the side of her, looking straight ahead.

"Don't be too long, Serena. You should eat something as well." Gary said fully well knowing she would go next to Ash. He left the room after seeing the blush spread across her face. It was so rare to see her do that now. Ash was the only one who really ever got her to do that.

Serena watched Gary walk away from her. She didn't know why she denied it. she couldn't help it. She knew she had to see Ash. Even though she knew she loved him, she still felt a pull towards him. She padded gently towards where he laid on the bed. She took Gary's previous seat and watched Ash in the flesh for the first time in years.

He was taller, taller than her by far now, his features looked longer as well. His birthmarks were still present. He grew out of his baby face and had hard features now. She noticed he had slight muscle mass as well. His hair was still a dark mess. She remembered nights where she would try to tame the beast but it would always go back to its unkempt chaos. She remembered a time she was trying to comb through his hair when he surprised her by turning around and pulling her down for a tickle attack. They both laughed long, and hard. She could hear his laugh in her head in that moment. So pure, carefree, so haunting to her now. She couldn't help herself as she felt her body move to rest her hand gently in his hair. She stroked it gently, nostalgic, feeling the softness, feeling the fullness of it. Her hand had trailed down to his face. She felt his skin. It was warm like a tropical breeze. Her hand had travelled again, back to his hair, enjoying the fullness once again. In that moment she felt like the last 8 years hadn't even occurred. She was whole again. She felt like she could breathe again. She pulled her hand away in shock at the feeling. The same time Ash subconsciously seemed to lean his head into her hand like he used to do when she would comb his hair in the nights, a hint of a smile passing over his face.

She clutched her hand to her chest as if it was burning. She ran out of the room, into the hall and leaned her back on the wall. She was breathing harshly, almost as if she were about to hyperventilate. She slid down onto the floor, trying to catch herself. She could never make that mistake again. She could never put herself in a situation where she had to touch Ash. Her resolve would break. She knew it would.

She repeated her mantra "I hate Ash Ketchum."

She wiped the tears she unknowingly had shed and pulled herself together. She stopped by one of her restrooms to ensure her face was clear and she headed back to the dining room. When she arrived back she saw most of her Pokémon like Delphox, Pangaro and Syleveon were eating. Her many Malamar and Machoke were laughing and poké speaking a lot. She saw Brock, Miette and Gary at the table, eating quietly while they observed the Pokémon eating happily, small smiles on their faces. She made a plate and sat next to Miette, quietly eating her food. No one made mention of the fact she was gone for so long after Gary came into the dining room. No one mentioned her eyes were red and she was sniffling a bit. They just sat there, eating, mentally preparing for what was about to happen. Clemont and Bonnie had joined them after a few minutes. Clemont recounted that Pikachu was perfect. His overall health was tremendous but the only factor was he kept glowing and could not be touched unless the person was wearing a full rubber suit. After Clemont hurried down his meal, he returned to finish testing out the mouse. He seemed to be the only one who looked forward to doing his mission assigned.

Bonnie gave Serena a reassuring smile before taking all the Pokémon sans some Machoke, into the North wing of the huge building. She was going back to take care of them as she was in training to become a Pokémon doctor just like Brock. She was his student. She would also be staying in that wing until they finished with Ash. She chose not to be around when they confronted Ash. She loved him like a big brother and was unable to see him so weak, so empty. She could not bear to see him in pain. The same way she could never see Clemont or Serena like that. It was difficult to deal with Serena after she had left Ash but Bonnie knew she had to be strong. Unlike Serena, Bonnie was not needed and used that opportunity to be away. She would be part of his healing process but for now the others would handle him.

It was now close to one in the morning. The giant Grandfather, Pidgey clock Serena had tolled loudly into the night. Serena, Miette and Brock were asleep in Serena's living room having grown exhausted from waiting and the actions that occurred a few hours ago.

Gary was by Ash's bedside. He was sleeping, covered in a blanket Serena got for him. He was sleeping but perfectly alert. He thought while he was in his dreamlike stance how much longer they had until shit hit the fan. He was running out of time but he knew he could not help it. They were safe at The Underground but still he felt on edge. He needed Ash to wake up. They all needed Ash to wake up.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **.**

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

'Why am I in the dark? I can't move…' Ash thought as he stared into nothingness. It was as if he were in space but no stars or planets. Just a vast span of openness. He was confused but what was new?

He felt he was confused all the time now. He felt a breeze go past him, his clothes and hair began to ruffle. The entire background began to change into many shades of gold. Small silver spheres began to bounce around the space. He was being turned without his acknowledgement and came to see all the Pokémon he ever caught. There were his Pokémon from Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. All of his Pokémon was there except for one. He wasn't there. Pikachu. Where was Pikachu? He couldn't believe it. It had been years since he saw them. He was appalled to realize it was years he had not seen his Pokémon. They were so close to him. He wanted to run out to them. Hug each and every one of them, never let them feel as if he didn't care. But they couldn't meet him. He was running towards them but they kept floating away. He stopped to stare at them. They all were staring at him as if trying to communicate with him.

"What's wrong? Tell me. Please. I want to help you." Ash pleaded to his Pokémon.

He saw Charizard, the same sad, scared expression. He never realized how afraid his Pokémon were. He could not protect them. He didn't know what to protect them from. He saw their expression grow petrified now. He turned his head behind him to see what they were looking at. It was a silhouette of a person. He was shaped like Ash but taller, bigger and intimidating. The shadow was huge, towering over them all. The shadow began to laugh, deranged. The voice began to hurl insults at Ash. Making him feel low, unwanted. Like a failure. He was falling, he was screaming. His eyes were closed as he fell until he felt himself crash onto something soft. His Snorlax caught him before he collided with the ground, using his body as a soft landing. The scene changed once more where it was black but light shined on him and his Pokémon.

" Thank You Snorlax." Ash said grateful.

"Snorlax, snor…" It replied while helping Ash on his feet.

Ash looked around, the deranged, heckling shadow still laughed but his Pokémon formed a circle around him. They were scared and afraid but they still protected him. Their stance was to attack but they were fearful.

"All of you, still stand here even when I could not." Ash said in a sort of trance like voice. He felt the room begin the spin.

"My Pokémon will always be my friends, My Pokémon will always strive for me, they will always conquer if I am with them." Ash said to himself. He looked up at the shadow, rage, white hot rage poured through him. He didn't know how his emotions were changing rapidly, for so long all he knew was sadness and despair but right now he welcomed the rage. It felt good to feel the anger, to feel hate.

HE screamed loudly, letting everything out. It was a frightening sound, it terrified his Pokémon as they never saw him like this. He could feel fire, hot, light on him.

"This has gone on far enough! NO ONE MAKES MY POKEMON AFRAID. MY POKEMON ARE MY FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT LET YOU BULLY THEM. THESE POKEMON WILL DO ANYTHING FOR ME EVEN IF THEY ARE AFAID FOR THEMSELVES." He screamed at the shadow. It stopped laughing momentarily. The red eyes it had staring back in shock.

"I WANT TO BE A POKEMON MASTER." Ash said, shouting.

"I. WILL. BE. A. POKEMON MASTER!"

"I HAVE TO BE STRONG FOR MY POKEMON AND I WILL NOT LET THE LIKES OF YOU CHANGE THAT!"

The evil shadow began to laugh again.

"Oh yeah, and what are _you_ going to do about it." The shadow said, malice in his tone.

"What I'm going to do?... I'll show you! Everyone! Now! Special attack! All water Pokémon use water attacks! All fire Pokémon use fire attack! All grass Pokémon use leaf storm or razor leaves! Everyone else use your hyper beams! Go!"

Each and every one of his Pokémon attacked. The ones that didn't have special attacks cheered to encourage their friends. All the attacks struck the shadow right into the chest, making it stagger back. Straight into its black heart. The shadow began to break apart.

"I believe in all of you!" Ash shouted to them. "We're a team and I am taking you back! We're going to the top together! We're going to show everyone we're together. We're united!"

"I. WILL. NOT. BE. BROKEN. AGAIN!" Ash shouted in reverence. His Pokémon felt his will. They felt his pride, strength and joy. Somehow their attacks got stronger. With the spirit of his words they managed to puncture the shadow and it began to float away in little bits. From the distance a thunderbolt could be seen flying across the dark background. The force of the attack splitting the shadow into millions of pieces. A loud blast was heard by Ash as the shadow blew away in front of him. He had to shield himself from the strong blast.

The shadow had disappeared. Suddenly a soft tune began to play. It sounded like church bells with harps, chimes, violins and gongs. It was harmonious and beautiful. As if a peace was setting in. Little cracks of sunrays began to break through the dark abyss. The darkness began to drift and in place was the outside. Soft grass was under him as he gazed at the sky. His Pokémon began to stretch and howl in delight. Some releasing flamethrowers or water guns, sprinkling the scenery with tiny little sparkles of water and embers. He felt his head grow warm. Peaceful. The same peaceful tune played around him. The deep tolls of the bells ringing through his limbs. Relaxing him.

He turned slowly to his Pokémon. They were smiling at him. Harmony in their eyes. They watched him before they began to split into two separate sides. Something small was coming from the mist behind. A small glowing thing. It was walking slowly to him. It was beginning to show itself when it began to run. It was running towards him.

His eyes began to tear up. He could not believe it. What he was seeing.

'Pikachu?' He said as if unsure. He was in awe. "PIKACHU!" Ash shouted, tears flowing freely down his face. He was running to Pikachu, to his Pokémon. To what he held dearly in his life.

He made it and instantly he grabbed the mouse into a hug. Before he could fully embrace the mouse, he felt himself being shocked. Pikachu began shocking everyone.

"Pikachu! Stop!" Ash begged before stars began to form in his eyes. He was jolted awake.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash's eyes bolted open. First thing he saw was a blurry outline of Gary sleeping in a chair next to him. He focused up on the ceiling before trying to sit up. He rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to clear them from the fogginess. He could still hear the familiar tune of the bell tolls. He didn't realize he was breathing harshly. He felt strange, like he was in a whole new world. He couldn't remember anything but his Pokémon. He gasped quickly. He saw Charizard's poke ball safe and sound next to him on the stand table. He couldn't remember anything. That same moment the hardcore nurse Joy he had seen earlier came into the room, carrying a tray with some medication. She gasped when she saw Ash awake, dropping the tray in shock startling poor Gary. He saw nurse Joy immediately to see what had frightened her so badly. He followed her eye sight. He was relieved to see Ash sitting up and looking fine.

"Ash! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Gary asked, getting up from his seat to stand over Ash, his hand immediately going to his friend's shoulder. Gary checked his pulses once more and saw everything was fine. Nurse Joy hurried over and began to check the machines he was hooked up to. Checking all vitals and scans.

"I'm… confused." Ash said, barely above a whisper. Gary and Nurse Joy shared a look. Nurse Joy checked his eyes, reflexes and ears. Everything to ensure he was okay.

"Everything is coming up clear. How do your legs feel?" Tattooed Nurse Joy asked him calmly.

Ash wasn't sure how to respond. He tried to get of the bed to see. He stood up but his legs almost collapsed under him. Gary caught him instantly. He managed to stand though, with Gary's support. He waited a few and told Gary to let him go. He stood for himself for a few minutes before needing to sit again.

"Okay, you're getting there. If you can, walk a bit. After a few more hours of rest you should be fine." Nurse Joy said before giving them a smile and exiting.

Ash sat for a moment before staring at Gary. He felt something off about his friend. This place didn't look like a hospital. It was to homey. Too familiar.

"Gary? Where am I?" Ash asked his friend. Gary sighed loudly. He knew the time for answers had arrived and he was ready.

"We're still at The Underground, Se… Mistress S has given us her hospitality to allow you to rest while we tried to figure out what happened to you. Nurse Joy has been monitoring you." Gary said. "When you were in your head, what… where were you, Ash?"

Ash took his time to answer. He scrubbed his face with his hands. Taking in a deep breath.

"I want to explain it Gary, but I can't." Ash said. Gary stared at Ash for a moment before sitting back in his seat. Gary rested his head on the palm of his hand, taking in everything. He got up suddenly and left the room. Nurse Joy came in right after. She tried to coax Ash into eating an apple. He did so slowly as he continued to process his dream. He still could not remember anything in particular. He knew Gary was here, Nurse Joy from earlier and then he remembered a girl speaking to him and Gary. The building began shaking and then feeling like he was being shocked the same way he felt before he woke up from his dream. After he had finished eating the apple, Nurse Joy made him have some water until Gary came back in.

"Ash, what's the last thing you remember?" Gary asked.

Ash swallowed some water before replying, "I remember winning the match, talking to some girl, you, then the building began to shake and then nothing. I went blank. I was in a dark space after that." Ash said, Gary noticed his voice was stronger.

"Can you stand now?" Gary asked. Ash returned the water bottle to Nurse Joy and made a move to see if he could. He got up with no problems and felt better.

"Excellent. Follow me, Ash. I want you to meet someone." Gary said walking out the room slowly.

Ash followed, walking slowly, he noticed he was barefoot as well as Gary. They exited the room and came out into a huge hallway. Ash noticed that purple, pink and black were very strong hues in the hall. It had hints of red and blue for some strange reason as well. They walked past several rooms and then finally came just before what looked like a living room. Ash noticed Gary take a deep breath.

"Ash, I want you to know one thing before we go in there. I want you to know no matter what. Everyone who is a part of this cares for you. They love you. We all love you. Just… Listen to what we have to say." With that Gary gave him a hug and walked pass the doorway separating the hall leaving Ash more confused and filled with trepidation.

He stared at the window down the hall, he saw it was still in the night, a slight breeze blowing the curtain a bit. He took a deep breath and walked through the doorway.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

He walked in straight ahead where he saw the same girl sitting in the giant sofa, a couple of blankets pooled around her short outfit. She looked relieved when she saw him and stood up when he came to a stop just in front of the living room set. Gary was standing behind the sofa, looking intensely at Ash, watching every reaction. In the one-seater next he saw someone. He had to look closely but he realized it was someone familiar. Someone he hadn't seen since his father drove him away. It was…

"Brock?" Ash said, unsure. "Brock!" He said when he was sure it was him. He didn't realize he had moved forward to embraced the man. Brock wasted no time in accepting. It felt great to be hugging his friend. Tangible proof he was up and well.

"I can't believe this. You're here?" Ash said when he released him. His hands resting on Brock's arms not wanting to let him go. "Man! Are you good?" Ash asked him. Pure happiness spreading through him. His best friend stood before him. He was in wonder.

"Look at you, now waking up from fainting but asking me if I'm okay. I'm good, my brother, I'm good. I'm just glad you're okay." Brock said, honestly happy for the first time since this plan began. Ash was coming along. Brock squeezed Ash's shoulders in reassurance. Brock knew it. Ash was ready.

"What are you doing here and who is this?" Ash asked Brock while gesturing to Miette. She looked familiar to him but he could not place her.

"We'll get to why we're here in time. This is Miette. She's a friend of ours." Brock said while Miette waved from where she stood.

"Hello Ash, Nice to formally meet you." Miette said. She stared pass him for a moment but returned her sight quickly.

"What's going on here? Why are you and Gary here together? Something feels strange about this." Ash stated letting go of Brock and taking a step back a

Gary came from around the sofa. He walked to where Ash and Brock stood and gently placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"We're here to tell you the truth. It's time you know what's been going on with your life. Why you've been feeling out of body for so long. It's time you get back your life Ash. It's time." Gary said, staring at Ash.

"What do you mean? I feel great, my life hasn't been in a mess. I've done everything I was supposed to do. What are you insinuating Gary? I have my life? My life hasn't been in shambles. I…I… I'm good." Ash said, stuttering a bit. He was feeling trapped a bit. He knew Gary hadn't said anything to provoke him but he still felt on the defence.

"If you do have it together why are you sounding like you're unsure?" Brock asked, same tone as Gary. They were ganging up on him and Ash had no idea how to react. He didn't know why he was feeling violated.

"You're confused, aren't you. You feel like we're trapping you. You're defensive and you don't understand why you're feeling other emotions beside sadness. How long have you felt alone and empty Ash? Don't question why I know this… Just answer me. Remember, everyone here loves you." Gary said, his words hitting Ash hard. Everything Gary listed off was exactly true. How did he know?

"I was feeling empty for….7 years now. Since…since…." Ash said, his voice going small, like he was a little boy lost again.

"Since Thomas came into your life." Brock said with heaviness.

"Ash, we've been working for two years to get you here. It has been a long process but we want you to listen to us now. Please just process this before you say anything." Gary said to Ash. Gary guided him backwards into a soft recliner. He made Ash sit and pulled the ottoman to sit in front of Ash while Brock had a seat on the coffee table. They both were in front of Ash now. They had a cool demeanour but inside they were nervous as fuck. Miette resumed her seat on the sofa, she went unnoticed as Ash's attention was on the two men before him. Miette stared at the back of Ash, hoping her gaze would have a calming effect. Gary spoke for the first time.

"Ash, do you know a plant called Racun?" Ash nodded

"It's a dangerous plant in the Pokémon world where if taken in a large quantity it can affect a Pokémon in a tragic way. Pokémon can become weak and almost catatonic. It's illegal to grow and have around you. Why"? Ash said, confused as Gary should know this as it was part of the regime to become a Pokémon researcher. All researchers needed to understand plants and how it affected Pokémon.

"Do you know how it affects humans?" Gary said, his elbows resting on his knees.

"No, I don't."

"I'll tell you. Racun taken in a brewed form can make the consumer feel empty, have erratic tempers, feel dead while being alive. The person feels like a vegetable. They feel depressed, scared and paranoid. They feel hopeless and their emotions begin to play up. If the consumer is in wrong company, the result can leave the target feeling like an emotionally traumatised victim. If taken to much at a time, it could kill the consumer. If taken in small dosages, over time, the person would eventually die. If taken at minimum dosages the consumer feels weak and unable to carry about tasks. They feel like they are under a depression." Gary said, pausing for a bit.

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?"

"Ash, remember when I now came to work in the Lab, it was close to 2 years ago. I noticed you were not looking so good. But you kept assuring me you were. I took action into my own hands. Remember when I requested some of your DNA so I could run it for some project I mentioned. I actually took your hair, saliva and other samples to have some tests run in Grandpa's lab. When we got back the results we saw you had high amounts of Racun in your system. It dated back to at least 5 years. That is a very lengthy amount of time. It was slowly killing you! Grandpa and I had to figure it out. I tested everything you were consuming as the test revealed you were getting it through your stomach. I finally figured out where it was coming from. It was in your coffee.

"My coffee? How can that be? I have a separate percolator from everyone else…I can only drink decaf…" Ash said confused.

"Ash… we feel…. We suspect Thomas was the one giving you it." Ash looked sharply at Brock when he said this.

"What? Brock that's my father you're accusing! How could that even come out your mouth!"

"Ash, we have good reason to believe so." Brock said trying to pacify the young man. Miette hesitated but was ready in case it may have gotten out of control.

"Well, explain to me please."

"Ash." Gary said continuing on "About 6 months after I came to work in the lab, I was going for your pot of decaf coffee because I didn't want caffeine. I had already known about the Racun in your system. When I was about to pour some, Thomas came flying in and went off on me about drinking the decaf. I found it strange he would fly off the handle for that. I let it rest. Then it was like a lightbulb went off. I was so stupid to not check the coffee you drank. I thought it was in your food not in your beverage!I kept thinking of ways to sneak it out. From then on Thomas monitored the kitchen and would pour out the coffee after you would have your morning cup. It was strange behaviour which only fuelled my theory. Luckily Arcues was looking down on me and I managed to get it a day.

The results were horrible. There was 81% grade Racun in your drink, the consumption was high for any human. Thomas was the one putting Racun in your coffee. He was poisoning you Ash. He was trying to kill you." Gary said, trying to get it out. He was nearly moved to tears at the fact one of his best friends could be dead. Gary scrubbed his face to clear his eyes. He got up and began to pace slowly. He stopped and stared off a bit, taking a deep breath Ash was absorbing this.

"After that, I tried every day to change the coffee. The horrible thing about Racun was when a consumer stops taking it, the effect still lingers. It does not damage your organs but it makes your mind stop and not in a good way. You've been Racun free for a year and a half now. We've been doing tests on you every chance we get to ensure you were clean. But the effects are now starting to leave you.

"Haven't you wondered why all of a sudden you hate being a researcher? Why you want to go out and travel, explore? Why you're getting into more fights with Thomas? Why you constantly wonder about your Pokémon. Why you feel life is against you. Why you're feeling other emotions beside despair, depression and sadness. Haven't you asked yourself why do you feel like your life is not being filled with purpose?" Gary urged, trying to get him to see

"I think; I think I need to leave." Ash said sitting up quickly nearly knocking Brock over.

"That is my father! He would never try to hurt me! He came to me after my mother died! He was there to bear the pain. He let me know we were all we had. He's the only person who would not hurt me in this world! He has guided me to the better life. I'm the son he'll be proud of. He's my family. You're crazy! How dare you try to corner me like this!" Ash began to yell at them. Brock gave Miette a look. Gary stared at Ash as if expecting this reaction. His face blank of any emotion. Everyone knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Ash was upset and extremely agitated. The room began to spun.

"You will not turn me against the one person who loves me in this world Gary. No." Ash said, calmly. In that moment he just wanted to leave, go home and let his father know what he was going through. He didn't know how he would get out or how he would get back but he knew he had to leave. With one final, anguish filled look at Gary and Brock, he whirled around to leave from where he had entered. Before he could see the door, his eyes met blue ones, staring into his soul.

He saw her.

She was there. She was standing in front of the exit, blocking his way out. With the speed he was going to leave and then sudden halt, Ash fell back onto the floor, in shock. His eyes never leaving Serena's. His mouth was open in disbelief. He stared at her, the same way he used to stare at her when she would play in the river when they were younger. The same way when he would eat her poke puffs. The same way when she would model a new dress for him. The same way he did when she confessed she loved him. The same way when they made love for the first time and the same way when he watched her leave him in the middle of the night, 7 years ago.

The Pidgey clock in the corner dinged, signalling it was 3 in the morning now.

"Serena…?" Ash said from his spot on the floor. She stared at him. She saw a lost boy; she saw him; she saw the real Ash. In her hand she clutched the paper Delia wrote to her and Ash. She prayed this paper would break whatever pedestal Ash had of his father. It broke her resolve to help Gary and Brock. This was the nail in the coffin for Thomas and she needed to ensure Ash read it. She took a step over to him, still not saying anything. She broke eye contact with him briefly. She stared at Gary, Miette and Brock as if to receive strength. The all nodded in encouragement and she resumed staring at him.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

He was still staring at her, watching her hair, it was shorter, her body, it had filled out a lot, her curves had become more defined giving her a more a mature look. She was still soft on his eyes. Her face grew out her youth and was replaced with a smouldering look. Serena was the most beautiful girl in Ash's eyes when he was 16. She continued to age like a fine wine. Time had been kind to her.

"Beautiful." He said so faintly no one was sure what he said but Serena. She heard him clearly. He began to get up, slowly using his hands, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. He stood taller than her as if she shrunk down instantly. He took a step forward to her. He was about to lift his hand and touch her but she immediately held up the letter, halting his actions. He watched her but took it silently.

"Read it." She said before darting to were Miette stood. Ash's gaze followed her until she stayed put. When he realised she was staying he turned back to the letter. Everyone watched Ash's back as he opened the letter. They all knew now, they could say anything to Ash now and he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't dare leave because he knew Serena was right there. This was their plan all along. They needed a trump card and they had it. It was Serena.

Miette placed a comforting hand on Serena's back and silently reassured the girl everything was okay now.

Ash stared down at the piece of parchment. It was old and looked like it was folded many times.

He opened it and instantly recognised the handwriting. It was his mother's. The letter was addressed to Serena and Ash.

 _Dear Serena and Ash,_

 _If I am writing this, then I know this is coming to you from the grave. I want to say to you that I love you both so much. Ash, you're my precious son. I have and will love you to the moon and back. I want you to know something. Regardless of what may come, always know you have love in this world. Serena will love you no matter what. She is who will keep you grounded. Never let her go, no matter the circumstance because you both cannot exist without the other. I want you to live your life freely and never feel like you don't have a choice in the matter. Choose what you want to do, not someone else's opinion._

 _Ash, when I have passed on I want you to know all my assets become yours. Everything is in your name and only you have sole right to all monetary value from your maternal side. Ash, Thomas is a dangerous man. I have never been in the position to tell you as I was capable of keeping him away from you. Never trust him. He will come after you as soon as I'm gone. He will want all of the Ketchum assets to fill his greed. He will do anything to get it. He will manipulate the situation and make you not trust those who care for you. He will remove you from your friends, Pokémon and push you into seclusion. He has done this with me. Trust you mother with this precaution. Heed Serena as she will pick up the signs. Do not trust him with the care of your Pokémon. Do not trust him with your friends. Do not trust him with your life. If he comes near you, do everything in your power to get rid of him. Ensure there is no way he can get to your assets through manipulation. Listen to me Ash, this is a plea from your mother from beyond. Never forget I love you. I have loved you the way a parent is supposed to love their child. If Thomas has already gotten to you, please stop association with him. Get him out of your life. You do not need his love Ash; he does not love you. He loves what comes with you. Status, money, wealth. Ash, your friends love you, your Pokémon love you, Pikachu loves you and Serena loves you the most. Without them, everything is lost._

 _Momma loves you, so much. Momma knows you'll be strong. Momma knows you'll be safe from now on._

 _Delia Ketchum._

Behind the letter was a formal paper. It was Delia Ketchum's will. Suddenly a memory jolted Ash. He remembered Thomas saying he had Delia's will. Everything belonged to Ash and Thomas together on the document.

Delia's real will actually showed Ash as the sole inheritor. Thomas took everything under control when Ash had fallen into depression over Serena and Pikachu's disappearance. He remembered Thomas always giving him his coffee. He remembered Thomas filling nonsense in his head about his friends. Making him believe they hated him. Making him believe no one could be trusted. He remembered Thomas taking large amounts of money to build the research lab. Wait… Ash 's mind was working now…if this was Delia's will, Thomas had made a fraudulent document. Thomas has been taking Ash's money for more than 5 years now. He has been using Ash to ensure he could steal funds from him. Thomas has been preventing him from leaving so Ash would always be around to release the money.

He gasped in shock, dropping the papers as if it were fire. He began to breathe hard. Was he hyperventilating. He wasn't sure. He turned around again, to see Gary and Brock approach him. He grasped Brock's shoulder to keep him up right. His mind was working; he was analysing. He stared at her. Serena. He needed something to cement him. She was not watching him. Her eyes trained on the carpet. He felt a pain strike through his chest. Too much things his heart and mind were doing. He could not process. Thomas' betrayal. Serena here, 7 years of absence. 7 years of should of, could of and would have if he had the letter sooner.

"Get him some water." Ash could hear Brock say faintly. Brock made him sit for a minute while Miette handed him a glass of water. He drank it, not realizing how thirsty he was.

"What did… what did that man do to my Pokémon, Gary? Where are they?" Ash asked, rage evident in his tone.

Gary stood next to him, hands in his pockets while he looked stoic. He hated this part. He didn't have an idea how Ash would react.

"He has them in a cellar underground the research lab. He locked them away to ensure you would focus primarily on what he wanted." Gary said. "That's not the worst thing, he has been given them dosages of racun to keep them from bonding with you as well as preventing them from growing and keeping them submissive."

Ash got up sharply once again. His brown eyes glowing.

"What?! NO! how… how do you know this?"

"I was suspicious when you told me you didn't have any of your Pokémon. When you said Thomas' took them under his care I knew something was strange. Mind you at that point I already knew about the Racun in your system as well as Delia's letter. I broke into his office a night I was working late and came across a steel door in the back of a bookcase. I spent most of the night trying to figure out the code or to see if he had it written down. Thankfully he did. I got in and I was led into this cellar. Down there I saw all of your poke balls. I took a chance and released one of your Pokémon. What I saw was not nice. It was Charizard, he looked in a mess. It was already early into the morning. I returned Charizard and grabbed its poke ball and got the hell out there." Gary said. Serena, Brock and Miette could hear the toll all of this was taking on him. He sacrificed so much to save Ash and all of it was relying on tonight. They knew he had undergone hell for this but this was the first time he explained in details what really, he had seen.

"I tried to go back into the cellar to get the rest of your Pokémon but Thomas changed the password. I tried looking for alternative entrances in the back yard. I had all my Pokémon look using dig. We found it but there was no other entrance but the one in Thomas' office." Gary said, his hand going through his hair in frustration. "I couldn't save them…I have no idea of their condition right now." Gary said, his voice cracking a bit. "This was 6 months ago Ash. When grandpa had healed Charizard, the effect was still in him. That's why when I gave him to you in secret, I told you Charizard felt sad because you were feeling sad."

"Why not tell me about the Racun earlier then? Why not show me the tests and scans?"

"You wouldn't believe us! Look what happened before man, if Serena was not blocking your path you would have scampered back to Pallet and told your father everything. HE BRAINWASHED YOU! HE TOOK EVERY INSECURITY YOU HAD AND USED IT TO BUILD THIS STUPID WALL OF FEAR. You would have believed him. You mother's letter is what changed you because you know for sure your mother would never lie to you!" Gary said. Brock stood back watching, he knew Gary needed to handle this. He sacrificed his part and it was his reward to let Ash know exactly how fucked up his life got because of Thomas.

"I tried telling you once, I tried to let you know about you mom's letter." Ash remembered, Gary was working in the lab for 4 months at the time. They were talking about the past.

"I started to say something against Thomas and you flew off the handle! You didn't want to hear anything about it. In that moment I realized this was more serious. I needed a plan. I got Brock and Serena involved because I knew you would trust them even though your father had poisoned your mind against them. We worked long and hard and now we have tangible proof of everything he has done to you. Tonight, was orchestrated because the time was right." Gary said to him. He went into full Researcher mode now.

"Here is what we've uncovered, Ash."

"Thomas has been stealing your money since Serena and Pikachu left."

"He has been slowly poisoning you with Racun for 5 years before I stopped it. I have every test for that."

"He has made many fraudulent documents claiming what is yours to be his."

"He has poisoned your Pokémon with Racun to keep them submissive and not allow the trainer bond to be performed."

"He has been trying for some time now to get you sick enough so he would become your power of attorney.

"Your mother left you that letter as well as her Will to prevent everything from happening but we still don't know how it ended up in a box by Grandpa."

He brainwashed you into believing your friends, Pokémon and your girlfriend didn't love you anymore. He made you secluded and depress so you would not have ambition to be who you truly are." Gary finished off, a little winded from speaking so much. He walked off for a minute. He came back and walked to where Miette stood. She gave him a glass of water and he took it. When he finished he went back to his spot in front of Ash. For some reason Ash had a feeling whatever Gary was supposed to say next would seal the deal against his father. "Lastly…wait." Gary said before changing his course. He scrubbed his face for a bit and seemed to decide how he would address the last point.

"Pikachu has been gone for about 6 years now, Right Ash?" Ash nodded, his heart hurting a bit." Two years ago, Pikachu had come back. He was with us when we found the letter. He was so enraged he headed off to Ketchum lab without any of us knowing. We couldn't find him for days after that. When I was looking for him near Ketchum lab I saw him. He was sticking out from on top of a hole." Gary paused for a moment as if to gather himself from a horrible memory. "It looked … it looked like he had crawled his way out from… some sort of shallow grave, like he was buried alive. At the time I had no idea it was Racun. I got Pikachu as quick as possible before anyone saw me. I rushed him into Grandpa's lab but we had no idea how to treat him. He ended up falling into a comatose state and then into a deep coma. It was after I began to work in the lab and had done some tests on you I saw the symptoms of Racun in a Pokémon be similar to what Pikachu was going through. When we tested him it showed him having 99% lethal grade in him. "Gary said as he watched Ash's eyes fill up with tears. He had to look away for a moment. He hated to say this next part to Ash but he needed to cement this.

"We believe Thomas injected Pikachu with that amount to kill him. For some strange reason it didn't kill him but placed him in a deep coma. He has been in that coma from since then…" Gary was cut off by Ash.

"No…NO…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash said, pelting the glass he had in his hand. It shattered into a million pieces, little shards making noises in the silent night. "HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS! THOMAS IS GOING TO PAY! HE WILL PAY!" Ash yelled.

"But Ash, Pikachu…" Brock tried to say but was cut off by Ash. "I don't need to hear anything anymore. I will deal with Thomas and his deeds. Its time I do something for my Pokémon."

Ash got up and turned away from them all. He needed to think. He made a move to exit the room but Brock held him back

Ash turned to Brock and addressed him surprisingly calm. "I'm not going to leave, Brock. I just need some time to get myself together. Please, just give me some space." Ash pleaded, calmly and softly. Brock stared at his friend for a moment before releasing him. He knew Ash was getting it together.

Serena quietly told a Machoke nearby to follow Ash but stay hidden.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"Well, that went well." Miette said, speaking for the first time since everything started. "I think you guys did a great job. All your effort did not go to waste."

"I think, I need a drink Miette, a strong one." Gary said sinking down onto the couch she was sitting in, rubbing his eyes, feeling the sting from being tired.

"What do we do from here, Brock?" Gary asked. He wasn't sure what action to take now. This was how far their plan could have gone.

"We wait and see how Ash decides to handle this. It's all we can do. From now on this is his battle. We're his support. This is how it has to be." Brock said taking a seat next to a silent Serena.

"I agree." Serena said, picking at her nails a bit. Her pink polish was cracking a bit. "For now, let's relax, you know what Gary? I think I'll join you with that drink." With that Serena got up and cracked open a fine whiskey. They all had a drink after a small cheer. Mission completed. Time to face the music now.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 _ **~FireFlyVal~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena sat in her living room. Drinking whiskey as if it were water.

She was listening to Brock talk about different kinds of whiskey and the brewing process. Gary was playfully harassing Miette. The duo was exchanging insults as if it were a contest. Giggling and laughing as if they were in a bar, trying to pick up each other. Their body language giving away exactly what was on their minds.

'Why don't they just fuck each other and get all this tension over with?' Serena thought as they found _a next reason_ to playfully shove each other. Serena gave Brock a little nod showing him the joke of the day as the duo giggled like they were in high school again. She and Brock both took a long pull of whiskey again, enjoying the burn in their throats. Serena swore if someone was to walk in at that moment they would have no idea that Serena and crew literally just made her ex-boyfriend's life a completely upside-down mess. They would have no idea they were drinking like sailors to take the edge off and talking about nonsense as they waited for Ash to come back in.

It had been 20 minutes since he left to get some space. Serena knew he couldn't leave as she had her Machoke and Machamp guarding every exit of The Underground.

Machoke came running back into the living room with a rather perplexed look. Machoke got everyone's attention.

"Machoke, Mach, choke, choke, Machoke." It said explaining to her to follow him immediately, alone. Everyone began to follow knowing this was the Machoke following Ash while he got some space.

"Everyone, wait. Machoke said for me to follow it alone. I don't think it would be wise for all of us to go charging of to find Ash. I'll see what's going on." Serena said, knowing Machoke may have a reason. Gary and Brock watched her hard before nodding and resuming where they sat before.

Serena exited her living room, following Machoke down the long hallway. Machoke led her to where she had one of her many balconies. She was getting a bad feeling when Machoke approached one that was over-looking Viridian city with Viridian forest in the great distance. She rushed past Machoke in hope she didn't see what she feared.

She stood silently in horror when she saw Ash sitting on the concrete banister of the balcony ledge. She was stunned in shock and fright hoping he wasn't going to do what she thought he might. His back was turned to her. He was watching out to the great view before them. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"I knew you would come if you heard I was on the ledge." He spoke into the quiet night. "I guess it's kind of ironic since I've been on the ledge for 7 years." Ash said, his face never turning around, spooking her a bit. She never knew how Ash could tell she was near him, even when he couldn't see her. He always had a way of seeking her out. She didn't respond. He continued to speak to her, his hands were resting back on the balcony ledge. His legs dangling off a bit. He knew he was secure.

"Your Machoke is well trained, I knew it would get you the moment I climbed onto the ledge. He was hidden well to. I take it since you're the trainer of all these Machoke, I'll take a wild guess and say, you're Madam S and you own this huge establishment. You sure do know how to always surprise me, Sweet girl." Ash said as if it were an everyday conversation, sticking in his pet name for her. Serena felt her breath hitch when she heard him say it. A small blush spreading over her face. She remembered everything associated with that name. "I'm not going to jump Serena; you can stop worrying." Ash said turning his face around to see her before going back to watch the distance. He stared out into the great distance. Watching some Golbat fly over the forest. Maybe to a cave nearby.

"Viridian forest was a special place to me. I caught my first Pokémon ever, there. You know, a Caterpie. It was sweet and innocent, like life back then. It evolved into a Metapod and then finally into a big, strong Butterfree. It was hard to let go when it needed to mate. But I did. Letting go is something I've had to do a lot throughout my lifetime. Letting go is not fun, Serena. It's not sweet, it's not heroic, it's not freeing." Ash said before turning around and looking at her. He got down after and came to stand in front her. She still said nothing. She watched him, watching his serious face, she remembered a time when all Ash would do was smile, making her smile. It was like the smile was lost now. Both of them.

"…But you do it, because sometimes, it ensures happiness for the other. Even when you're not happy. In some sick way it brings happiness though, because in the end even though you're not happy, you know you made something else happy." He paused for a moment. Staring into her eyes.

Butterfree, I'm sure is happy." Ash finally said with a sigh. He took a chance to reach out for her face. She let him. He touched her smooth cheek with his thumb. Feeling her after 7 years. "Beautiful." He whispered. He stared into her eyes, getting lost in the universe behind them. He felt she didn't want this. Him. He felt conflict from her. He didn't like that. He never wanted to be the source of her unhappiness. Too bad he failed to prevent that.

Eight years is a long time. People change. Their feelings change. His didn't. Time had changed. He took a deep breath and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "For everything." He glanced at her one last time before walking out of the balcony and back into the hall.

Serena had no idea how to react. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was her cheek felt like it was burning and her heart felt whole in those seconds.

"I do not love Ash Ketchum." Serena whispered into the early morning, closing her eyes briefly. She headed back inside.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash was on a mission. He needed to speak with Gary and Brock. It was like after that battle he felt like himself again. Like he was 16 again and ready to conquer the world. But first he needed to clean up his life now. It was time he got back his Pokémon and everything Thomas manipulated him into giving.

Ash came back into the living, unsure how he got back to it as he didn't have a clear idea of the place.

Brock and Gary stood immediately when he came back in.

"I have a plan; will you help me, please?" Ash asked Gary and Brock.

"Anything." "Of course!" They both responded immediately.

"Gary, do you have the documentation for every test you've done to me?"

"Yes, I do."

"What other tests you have that can prove Racun was in my Pokémon."

"I have all the scans from Charizard and Pikachu. All date back to when they began receiving it in the results."

"Great. I will need to take all of this. We're going to involve Officer Jenny."

"What? Why?" Brock said.

"Racun is an illegal substance in every region. I'm going to combine that with the tests, the fraudulent Will Thomas gave me from my mom, the real Will to help build a case. Finally, I'm going to get Officer Jenny on the premises to bust out my Pokémon from that cellar. When we get them, I'll have them tested for Racun to build the case. I just hope they are still okay. We're going to attack the research lab full force. We have to find where he's getting the racun as well. I want him to rot in Jail. You and Gary have collected enough information to seal the deal. I have to get my Pokémon out of there and I will need yours to help." Ash said.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. If Racun is illegal, Gary why didn't you and Brock just do that in the first place. Give everything to Officer Jenny." Miette asked to the room. They almost forgot she was in there.

"Why didn't you Gary?" Ash asked as well, wondering himself.

"Simple, Ash would not have believed us. Thomas would realize we were on to him and get rid of us by spinning more lies. The only person who could defeat Thomas is Ash himself as he is the owner to everything. If Ash questions everything, then Thomas can't hide. Delia's Will is what cements things as Thomas gave Ash a fake Will. We didn't have the fake Will. Ash does. Plus, we needed Ash off Racun so he would not have the effects. Racun affects you like Stockholm syndrome, especially when someone is manipulating the victim with it. If we had done everything ourselves, we would be thrown in jail for suspicious activity. For the first time in an estimation of 7 years Ash is fully him now. When the time came to take down Thomas we had to ensure, Ash was in his correct mind frame again. The battle is what brought him back fully because it's an activity that brought out the true him. It enabled him to fully eradicate the racun out of his system." Gary said, finishing his explanation to Miette but to Ash as well.

"Let's go!" Ash said joyously while the other two men agreed just as much. They were almost out the door when Miette halted them.

"Gentlemen, I know you've been working for 2 years for this point in time, but I think it best to notify officer Jenny when she wakes up from sleep. It's still 5 in the morning after all and I don't think it would be best to barge in like that. Let's wait until the sun comes up at least. For the time, you three can get reacquainted." Miette said.

They watched each other for a minute before sitting down. Brock and Gary pouring them a fresh drink.

Miette noticed that Serena hadn't come back. She left the room quietly to check on her friend. She browsed the halls until she saw Serena sitting on the floor just outside of where a balcony was, her arms folded around her legs with her head resting on her knees. Serena looked to be thinking hard. Miette headed over to where the girl sat and sat down herself.

She placed her arm around the girl but said nothing.

"Why am I doing this, Miette? Why am I putting myself through this hell?" Serena asked as the girl stared at her best friend for answers.

"Do you want the truth or for me to lie again." Miette said, rubbing the girl's shoulder in comfort. She honestly expected for Serena to say lie as that was what she would always say since Brock found her in her office that day, demanding to speak with Serena about Ash.

"I want the truth. I need the truth." Serena said conflicted. Miette ceased her rubbing and stared at the woman. She nodded. She took a deep breath.

"It's because even though you suffered, your heart got broken, you walked away and you lied about your feelings, you knew all along you loved him. You gave everything you had in this plan because you loved him even though you told yourself you didn't, every day. You're afraid because you realized you loved him all along. You hated him for so long that when you finally got the truth you didn't know how to feel. It's okay. Right now, you don't know how to feel about anything. Right now, however, he needs you." Miette said, sombrely. Serena nodding not giving any input. She knew everything Miette was saying was true. She accepted it but it didn't mean she would voice it. She knew once she voiced it, she couldn't go back. Miette gave her a hug. Serena didn't realize she needed it until Miette did.

They sat there for a while, the balcony doors were still open. A light breeze passed through the hall, making the curtains around the windows blow a bit. Serena and Miette saw the sunrise as the hall began to light up. The windows shining in the morning light. Miette checked her watch and got up slowly. Silently, she held out her hand for Serena to get up. It was time to finish this plan. It was time Ash got his life back and, in a way, Serena would get back hers. They made their way back to the living. The boys were huddled over a plan.

Everyone stood as the girls came into the room. Gary and Brock watched Ash as he stared at Serena. He shook his head and put his game face on.

Thomas was in for a rude awakening.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Thomas was in a deep sleep. He had no idea how he fallen asleep. He just remembered his assistant researcher giving him some water and then he was out. His dream was rather weird as he kept seeing and hearing fireworks. He saw fire as well. He didn't understand why such strange images kept reoccurring. He felt hot for a moment and then suddenly "BOOM!" Thomas was awakened by a huge crashing sound. It seemed to rock the entire building. He was hearing consistent bangs and blasts. HE wasn't sure what was going on but he immediately headed out. He ran outside to the back of the lab to see dozens of Machoke running into the lab. They were ransacking the place, looking for something. He saw a Steelix and Golems digging up the ground.

"Hey! STOP THAT! STOP THAT!" The Pokémon paid him no heed and continued on their search. Unearthing the ground.

He heard a loud boom again but this time it came from his office. When he reached his office, he saw the steel door he had behind the bookshelves was blown away. He ran down the into the hidden room to see if anything was down there. When he came into the room he saw all the Poke balls he had was gone. The shelves were empty. He began to panic and headed to the back of the room where he felt around for a lever. When he pulled on it a room revealed itself. The doors opened to reveal it was empty. Every single plant was gone and the room was completely bear. All the liquid containers were gone. Just light shone in the room. He went to reveal a next door where he saw all the documents he had made were gone as well. Thomas began to feel his head spin. He needed to find Ash. To warn him in order to save his own ass. He would get Ash and ensure Ash knew someone was trying to destroy his lab. He hurried out of his office and headed over to where Ash's quarters were. Trying to avoid the Pokémon as more Machoke and Machamp came in to destroy the cellar from the ground. He arrived to Ash's room and barged in. He ran into the bedroom to see it was empty. Thomas felt his world spinning. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what was going on. He was going to run. He needed to get out of here. He would find Ash later but he needed to make himself scarce.

He was going to leave the quarter when a rather menacing Electivire came in in front of him. The Pokémon let out a harsh thunderbolt, throwing back Thomas onto the wall. Immediately a Swampert came in from the shadows and glued him with a mud- sludge combination. Preventing him from moving.

The Pokémon stood aside. Thomas was getting a bad feeling.

"Hello, daddy dear. It seems the Lab is under siege. That's unfortunate." Ash said, revealing himself. His Charizard standing behind him. Growling menacingly at Thomas. Sharp teeth exposed in a snarl. Several licks of fire coming out of its mouth. It would terrify anyone.

"Now, Now Charizard, you'll get to have your fun in a bit. Allow me to have a little chat with my father first. Okay?" Ash said, his tone relaxed and cool as if he were talking about the weather. Charizard let out a stream of fire on Thomas before nodding its head and stood back behind its trainer. Thomas began to sweat a bit.

"Ash! Get me out of this now, Boy! The lab is being destroyed. Don't waste time here! Do something you idiot! What is that crap you're wearing?" Thomas yelled at Ash. Ash chose to ignore everything. He didn't even bother to respond. He walked further to where his father laid on the ground.

"So, Daddy. Or should I say father, Dad even. Then again I would be lying to myself if those names were an ounce true." Ash said, stooping right in front of Thomas. Taunting him a bit. He didn't know where this malice was coming from but Ash seemed to be enjoying it as he continued to address his father.

"So, father, Racun is a special plant isn't it?" Thomas stared at him. "Pokémon don't like it though, it affects them, their abilities. They can't smell, eat, move or even think when Racun is near them, even when they're in their poke balls. But any ethical researcher would know that. Especially since the plant is illegal." The room was deadly quiet, despite the chaos going on outside.

"So, explain to me why my precious Charizard had high amounts of Racun found in its blood stream. For that matter, explain why all of my Pokémon have Racun in them and since we're answering questions why don't you fucking tell me what happened to my Pikachu you piece of shit." Ash said, his hatred coming out tenfold. Thomas eyes widen for a second before replacing his face with a mask of innocence.

"What are you talking about son, I would never do anything to your Pokémon. They're your pride and joy." Thomas said, in a sickening attempt at a fatherly voice. Ash hated it.

"I never said anything about _you_ doing them anything, just why Racun was in their systems. Walked into that one didn't you." Ash said standing up from his father's face, his voice was mocking Thomas.

"Well, since you seem to have an idea of it, explain to me how you got my mother's will? Or better explain to me why an attorney had all documents claiming you to be my power of attorney when I seem to be fine to handle my own personal affairs." Ash said, circling him a bit.

He stopped and watched the cruel man before him. He was done talking. He wanted to yell at this man. Scream, get angry, destroy him. But his body couldn't. His mind could not. His heart did not. Ash didn't want to be him. Ash didn't want to be cruel. He didn't want to be non-human. Ash had a heart and Thomas abused that. This was why Racun couldn't take him down. Ash was pure and strong.

"Oh please, do you think I'm scared of you son. You need me! I'm all you've got. I got rid of those things you called 'friends,' I removed your Pokémon so you would focus on the right way of life. You have nothing in this world without me. I built you into a perfect man. You cannot survive without me. Let me out of this and I'll show you…I'll show you a world where nothing affects you. Ignore everything you saw. Those papers mean nothing. Daddy is here for you. I'm all you have." Thomas leered at him, believing he would get Ash back because he knew Ash was his. He tried to drag himself over to where Ash was but Electivire and Charizard shot at him, sending their attacks to halt him. Ash did nothing to stop them. Charizard began to growl hatefully at the older man again.

Ash stared at this deranged man. Thomas has spoken to him like this before and it has worked. Ash could only think one thing in that moment. Racun was a killer of the mind and very unstable in the wrong hands. Ash stooped down in front of him once again. To say his final peace. He wanted it to be world shattering but then he knew now Thomas was ignorant. It didn't matter so he spoke from the heart.

"The thing is, I'm already surviving. It's my friends who saved me. It was my friends who figured you out and now my friends will get peace knowing you're going to get your just deserves. I'll get peace knowing you will be gone forever." Ash said, as Gary, Brock, Serena and Miette stood behind him. Revealing themselves. Thomas realized upon seeing them his chances were slim. He decided to try a different tactic.

"So, what are you going to do, let that fire breathing lizard kill me. Is that it? I'll still haunt you. I'll always be a part of you, Ash."

"No. You see Thomas, I'm not you, you may have contributed to giving me life, but that's a small factor. My mother gave me life. She raised me and gave me something you could never get rid of, even with the amount of Racun you shoved down my throat." Ash said, loving the sight of shock Thomas showed when Ash knew what he did. "My mother gave me a heart and with that heart, she gave me a chance to survive everything you had me endure. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to let another person handle the filth that you are." Ash said while standing up. "But I can't say the same for my Charizard nor his friends."

Charizard began circling in on Thomas, snarling viciously. Electivire began circuiting harshly near him while Swampert decided to douse Thomas in water. "You see he was rather unhappy when he learnt of all the various things you did to him, his comrades and myself as well. He was also rather unhappy when he realized what you did to get rid of my girlfriend and friends just so you could play out your sick game." Ash said, his tone going back as if they were discussing the weather or sports enjoying the thrill of hearing Thomas cough after the water attack. "Pokémon are not meant to be controlled for devious intentions by a trainer …. but what these Pokémon are about to do to you, is strictly their choice. It was not nice knowing you, Thomas. Officer Jenny will be in soon to arrest you and with the giant pile of evidence I've given her, I'm sure you don't have a chance." Ash said staring at the man he once thought loved him like a son. Instead it was the devil he was looking at. He nodded his head at Charizard and with that the fire Pokémon unleashed a devastating blaze on the man, Electivire followed through with a thunderbolt. Ash saw this, listening to the screams of Thomas before turning around and walking out. He was done. Serena and Miette began to follow him. Gary and Brock stayed back, ensuring the Pokémon really didn't kill him.

As they were walking out, Officer Jenny nodded to them and followed pass them to make the arrest. Ash walked until the shock of everything struck him. He collapsed onto the grass outside and sat there. He didn't let out any emotions. He just sat there. Listening to the Machoke walk away from the lab. The police sirens that could be heard from the distance. The roar from Charizard that gave him satisfaction from getting his trainer's revenge. Hearing Officer Jenny read the rights to Thomas and then finally seeing him be escorted out of the quarters. He saw Thomas's face one last time… it was charred and red but the look of hate could clearly be seen from it. Ash didn't look away; he was not afraid anymore.

Ash didn't notice Serena sat next to him. She was there. She raised her hand to touch him from the back but thought better not to. She saw the chaos that was the Ketchum Laboratory. Officers were everywhere now, collecting evidence, carrying out more pots of Racun to an evidence carrier. Some were following Officer Jenny into Ash's apartment. She knew Ash had used the Machoke, Charizard, Swampert and Electivire to bust open the steel door to get all the Racun out of the cellar as well as all the poke balls into police custody. She saw officers were loading Ash's poke balls into an ambulance as they were to be charted off to Viridian City's Pokémon Centre.

Her Machoke were helping the officers with tracking the cellar as well as searching for any more rooms to see if anything else was hidden. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. For two years, she knew about the Racun in Ash, his Pokémon, the hell he was going through. To her it was all fucking mad. She could only imagine what Ash was probably going through as he had only a few hours to absorb everything before moving into action. She could see everything catching up to him. He looked to be breathing intensely, as if shock was now setting in.

She saw Gary and Brock approach them. Serious looks on their faces.

"It's done." Brock said heavily

Ash nodded a bit before going back to staring at the lab. It was smoking a bit; the effects of the Pokémon attack began to lick away at the building. For the first time in so long he was able to do as he pleased. HE had no idea what to do now but it was his choice. He decided he would sit and watch everything because it was his choice and it felt good to have a choice after so long. It felt as if he was being released from a toxic substance. If only he knew how literal that was in his situation.

"Mr. Ketchum, sir." Officer Jenny came up to him. He stood up from his place and gave her his attention.

"Officer Jenny, call me Ash, please." Ash said.

"Forgive me, we have detained the suspect and now we're going to book him in. Even with the substantial amount of evidence given, we will have to await his trial. Unfortunately, due to that this premises will be on lock down until then so more evidence can continue to be extracted. It seems we found more rooms with Racun hidden deeper in the cellar. It seems, Thomas has been selling it as well as experimenting on Pokémon that are not yours. This is a huge case involving you and your Pokémon but as well as a case from the state as they are pressing charges on illegal exploitation as well as illegal distribution. I won't get technical but it is a separate case and unfortunately that means we will have to forbid anyone on the property. It means you will not be able to live here for quite some time as well as due to your involvement in the cases." Officer Jenny said.

"What? Where am I supposed to stay? I don't have anywhere else to go. All my assets have been frozen as well."

"Don't worry Ash you can stay at Grandpa's estate with me back in Pallet." Gary said, offering him reassurance.

"Unfortunately, that is an issue as well. It seems you will have to stay in Viridian city jurisdictions as this case is occurring in their turf. If not, we will have to set you up in a hostel until everything can be sorted out." Officer Jenny said, regretfully.

Ash was in a hard place. He didn't want to stay in a hostel but with the case and all his funds being frozen until Thomas was processed left him in a pinch. Maybe he should have just murdered the man. He shook his head and tried to think of what to do.

"He can stay with me." Serena said. Shocking everyone except Officer Jenny. Serena didn't watch anyone but officer Jenny. She didn't want to lose her nerves. "I own The Underground and that's where my residence is, Officer Jenny. Would that be suitable?" Serena asked.

"The Underground? That's no problem. It's for the best Ash remains in Viridian until all of this blow over. I'm sure all your accounts will be released back to you in some weeks Ash. I'm sorry for all the inconveniences but it's the system." Officer Jenny said, she smiled a bit before going back into officer mode.

"Do you agree Ash?" The officer asked him, he could only nod his head as he was still in shock Serena was opening up her place to him once more. He got the initial feeling Serena wanted the least to do with him. He may still love her and would be thrilled at such an opportunity to be around her like that again but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But it was a better than in a hostel. He took his opportunities well.

"Good, now, along with my escort you have 10 minutes to get everything you may require to stay at your friend's house. Come along with me. We must be careful, your Charizard seemed to have done some damages to your living room." Officer Jenny said before turning and taking Ash to collect his necessities.

With Ash following a rather speedy Officer Jenny, the remaining trio turned to watch Serena. Waiting for an answer.

"Here is the deal however, if Ash is staying in my place, You three need to stay as well. That's the deal.

"What? Serena, I do have my own apartment in Viridian. You know this." Miette said, confused as to why she needed to stay.

"Miette, you practically live by The Underground, it's not a big deal." Serena said quieting her friend.

"Hell yeah I would! If it means I get to be around this sexy lady for a while." Gary said, putting his arm around Miette. She, Serena and Brock gave him a look. He let go immediately before going to scratch his head.

"I mean, of course I'll stay with you to ease the fact You and Ash will be living together for a while." Gary stated matter of fact.

"I don't see the necessity in me staying there, Serena." Brock said scratching his head a bit.

"Brock, I need you there. It's a big decision for me to do this and I will need your support. Also, Bonnie stays with me while she's practicing medicine with you. This way it will be easier for your hours. Plus, Ash is going to need you both there. He just underwent a lot of trauma. It's like he said. You're all he has now. Lastly, I am not giving you the option, Brock. You're the one who found me, so you're going to ensure everything with me stays good. So you will stay with me." Serena said "Please."

Brock stared at the Kalos girl. Serena had become kind of a sister to him over the years. He understood how difficult this was going to be for her. He signed and nodded his head. Serena hugged him in thanks. She really needed him there. He would be that calming presence for everyone.

All too soon, Officer Jenny came back out with Ash, who was carrying a small travel case. Officer Jenny stopped him before they could reach where his friends stood.

"It's time we tape off the property. As of now Mr. Ketchum, everything gets easier. You have your freedom back and trust me when I say I will ensure he does not come back." She said formally, she then changed her tone a bit. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I recommend you find someone to talk to Ash. Beside your friends. Their great but you will need someone who can also help you grasp everything. You're extremely strong and trust me you will feel better if you do." Officer Jenny said to him, a soft look in her eyes. With that she grasped his hand gently and placed a small card in it.

Ash watched her for a moment. HE thought about how his life shifted drastically in the last 24 hours. He thought about the past 8 years, how it had been hell and the mind games he had undergone. It was too much for him. He agreed, he may need someone to talk to.

"I'll consider it, Officer Jenny." Ash said staring down at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"ALRIGHT OFFICERS, LET'S CLOSE THIS OFF! NOW!" Officer Jenny commanded as she turned away from Ash.

"I'll give you all a ride back to Viridian City. All the necessary paperwork has been taken care of and don't worry about Thomas pressing charges about your Pokémon attacking him. I didn't see or hear any Pokémon near him when he was injured." Officer Jenny winked before scurrying of to where the evidence carrier was being shut off.

"Hey guys, can you give me a moment?" Ash said to the latter. The three friends looked at each other and then back at Ash before nodding and headed over to where all the Machoke were being escorted back into a giant U-Haul to carry them back to The Underground. Serena wanted to ensure her Machoke got in safely and were comfortable. Ash watched as the honey blond enquired to each of them if they would be okay while talking to Officer Jenny.

He took a short step to where the Laboratory stood. It was still smoking slightly where Ash had used the Pokémon to blast into the Thomas's office. He felt thrilled during ordeal. Like he was himself once again. He had purpose.

As he watched the past of his life crumble he saw a symbolism hidden within. He saw the crumbles of his life. His mistakes, his doubts and his wrongs. He decided he would make a vow to correct the way his life is.

He vowed to work on himself so he would be in a better state of mind. He would get the help he needed.

He would fix the relations he had with his friends as he truly saw they were hear for him even in his lowest moments

He would pursue his dream of being a Pokémon Master. He and his Pokémon will work together to both get a clean bill of health as well as to mentally strengthen themselves to prepare for a new phase of life.

He vowed to find Pikachu and hoped his little buddy would be safe. He just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to see him, lifeless but living. He remembered Gary saying the Pokémon was in a never ending sleep. He didn't know if he could face the electric mouse as yet.

He would get back everything Thomas took from him. His money, his mental strength and…

Ash turned his head see Serena walking to the Police vehicle where the others were waiting on him. She stopped to watch him for a bit. He stared at her before turning to watch a field on the side of the Laboratory blow in the wind.

He vowed he would get back Serena, his mother was right about so many things in her letter to them. One could not exist without the other and he knew he could not go on without her.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

~Authors note~

 _ **~FireFlyVal~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

 _ **This chapter may be a bit light-hearted but trust the angst will be back.**_

 _ **Warning, sassy Clemont and Bonnie.**_

THIS IS RE-WRITTEN!

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena was biting her nails. She sat in the back of the police car with her knee bouncing. She and Miette were in their own vehicle while Ash, Brock and Gary were with Officer Jenny, on their way to the Pokémon centre. Ash wanted to see if he got any information about them before he thought of anything else.

While that was going on, the heavy decision Serena made earlier was eating her away. She was cool, collected and in control on the outside but on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

'Ash is going to be staying in my home. My house. He will be living there. He will be sitting, eating, drinking, relaxing…. Showering...' Her mind trailed off for a moment. She immediately slapped herself _hard_ on the face. Miette jumped from the sudden movement and gave Serena a 'what the fuck' look.

"Are you taking funny pills, Serena? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Miette asked quietly but perplexed.

Serena could only shake her head at Miette before resuming the nail biting and knee bouncing. She was trying to be kind a short hour ago and now, she would have Ash Ketchum living in her house for some weeks.

'I can do this. I Can Do This!' Serena mentally pumped herself as the Officer came to a stop in front of The Underground stoop. The girls got out and bade the officer in thanks before turning around and headed through a private entrance for Serena and her staff. They walked into the arena to see the Machop, Machoke and Machamp had arrived back from assisting the police and were already underway with fixing up The Underground for tonight's matches. She wasn't sure Clemont would be up to being the Champion tonight so she thought of a solution. Serena took a moment to greet her dozens of Pokémon, checking on them and ensuring they had seen her for the day. She went on to see her Malamar, ensuring they ate because they tended to forget to feed themselves when they were busy helping the other Pokémon. After that, she decided to head up to the East wing to see the damage and have a run down on what was going on.

She and Miette headed upstairs where they met the maintenance crew. They estimated it would be a few weeks before the place was even fit for Pokémon or people to inhibit the damaged area. She would also be temporarily put out of her office as the walls still needed to be inspected for damage. Serena sighed at the overall damage that was being related to her but she could not be to upset by it. In the end, the explosion is the reason why Pikachu was awake and kicking.

Speaking of which, she needed to go and check on the mouse. Before she could say her goodbyes to the maintenance crew, she was sprinting off to the West wing. It had a small medical lab for her Nurse Joys to properly heal her various Pokémon. She left Miette in a confused dazed. Miette gave her goodbyes to the crew before hurrying after her clearly, crazy friend. She followed her up the path that was away from Serena's section and into where most of the medical equipment was. It was a completely separate section from where Serena lived. She began searching the various rooms until she saw the honey blonde standing just outside a see through window. She came to a stop and saw what Serena was looking at.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Clemont was in a medical room, he had removed all the equipment and replaced it with his various inventions. He currently had Pikachu, who was still glowing, hooked up to various cords and suction tubes. They could see Gary's Electivire in the room as well to keep the mouse Pokémon company it seemed. The mouse looked uncomfortable, especially when Clemont would approach him in a giant blue, rubber suit. He would always feel better when Clemont would pet him. He gave a contented 'Cha' after Clemont stroked his tail. The girls thought maybe the suit was too.

The crazy- um-genius, inventor was currently looking at some data while he told the mouse to release small streams of thunderbolts. It seemed he had an answer. Serena gently knocked on the glass to let Clemont know she was there. He looked up and behind his mask you could see he was smiling. He pressed a button to allow them to hear him.

"Serena, Miette, come in but make sure to put the suits on." He instructed, his voice full of static. "The little guy wants affection." Clemont instructed before going back to the data he had still printing out. The girls came through the door and pulled on the suits. Clemont pressed a button to release the second pair of doors to let them in while also taking Pikachu off the various cords. Serena immediately scooped him in her arms, relinquishing in the squishy mouse. He laughed happily while giving a contented "Pikaa!" at her.

Miette smiled tenderly, remembering the memories of the mouse, petting him while he cuddled into Serena's rubber clad chest. Unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu had run away to Kalos, in search of Serena. He found her when she was staying with Miette. He stayed with her for 5 years before disappearing again. When Brock and Gary found Serena, that was when she learned what had happened to him. Since then Serena took over attention for the mouse to ensure he had the best care. When she took over, she constructed the East wing just for her Pokémon and made a special medical room for Pikachu. He had been in that room for a year and a half with Nurse Joy monitoring him since. She loved the mouse dearly and was brought to tears when the mouse was alive and thriving in her arms.

"Clemont, what progress have you made?" Miette asked to the craz- uh genius.

"Well, it may sound strange but apparently Pikachu's been holding the energy. Not willingly… let me see if I can explain it because it still unclear. Think of Pikachu as a star. A small energy ball holding a tonne of electricity in his case. Apparently, the electrical energy is just waiting. It will eventually release but we have no idea when or why. I don't know what could trigger it. It could destroy everything in its path like a supernova or it could just erupt into nothing. What I'm saying is, there is purpose why Pikachu is like this but the timeline when it will be revealed is still a mystery. It's like Pikachu is waiting for something. He can eat like normal, his bodily systems are normal and his reflexes are excellent. He can be held by electric or ground Pokémon but his electricity is still too strong for any humans to hold. He can be recalled into his Poke ball but then the ball starts to glow. I called Professor Oak to ask for it. He was glad to know Pikachu was awake but he wants to know the progress on Ash. Speaking of which? How did everything go?" Clemont asked, having no idea how the night went.

The girls gave him a quick breakdown of Ash, his reaction to the Racun, what his father did, his reaction to seeing Serena, making the plan and then initially dealing with Thomas himself. Clemont was taken aback by just how crazy it really was. He needed to sit down.

"Yeah, if that's you, imagine how Ash might be handling all of this. He's down at Viridian Pokémon Centre with Brock and Gary before they head back here." Serena said to casually.

"Here? Why are they coming here now?" Clemont questioned.

"Serena, decided to open up her humble abode to Ash as he has to stay in Viridian jurisdictions until the case is filed out. She has all of us staying here with her and I do believe you have the same faith, Clemont." Miette said, taking Pikachu out of Serena's arms to feed him a treat Clemont had out to experiment on the mouse.

Clemont stared. Serena couldn't look at him but thought she better clear this up and get over with it.

" Clemont, c'mon, Bonnie is already staying here while she finishes out her training. You can more than well stay."

"But Serena, I have a gym to take care of." Clemont let her know.

"But Clembot is doing well for it. You can't do this to me and plus, think how much Ash would love to have his science best friend with him again." Serena begged.

"I…I guess." Clemont gave in. Serena squealed with joy clapping her rubber clad hands.

Clemont took a cloth to wipe the front of his vision visor on his suit.

"I hope this isn't a diversion tactic where you're using us to prevent yourself from being alone with Ash in any circumstance where you realize maybe you may still have feelings for him." Clemont said.

"Cause regardless if you have feelings for him and he has for you, no force on this world could prevent you guys from connecting what you have and having us their would most likely just delay or slow down the inevitable which truly you know may come in a time that would explode over everything."

There was a long pause after that. Serena stared at him, silently, eyes blinking. Miette, stared at both of them, eyes blinking. Pikachu sat in Miette's arms. Eating a treat, eyes blinking. The only sound that could be the humming of the machines behind them.

"Of course not!" Serena said, her voice going high.

"Methinks thou dost protest too much." Clemont smirked before getting up and going in front of her. "Relax Serena. Don't worry, I'll stay. Perhaps you're right. My friend may need me more than anything and I'm not talking about Ash. Ash is strong." Clemont said winking at her. He gently took Pikachu out of Miette arms and told the girls to kindly get the fuck out.

He had more experimenting to do and Pikachu had more treats to devour.

They girls walked out mumbling.

"But this is my house…" Serena ranted to Miette as Clemont kicked them out. Miette could only shrug. She knew Clemont was a strange breed of human but he was one of a kind. Ash and Serena were lucky to have such a caring and blunt friend.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Miette followed Serena cautiously as the girl was one step away from the crazy train. She was accustomed to Serena being cool, calm sassy and in control. The mess Miette was seeing was a Serena she saw when Serena thought about he-who-must-not-be-named so in other terms Ash.

They arrived back into Serena's section and headed into the living room. It was a long night and now a long morning.

"Serena, I'm going to call and check on the bakery okay. I'll be back shortly." Miette said, she needed to ensure her goods made it to her regular customers as well as ensure everything was on par. She just hoped Serena was going to be okay.

"Okay, Miette, I think I'm going to check the bedrooms and ensure its ready." Serena said. Before Miette could question her she darted out and headed into the hall way.

Serena needed to keep busy and since her office was off limits she was going crazy and her mind was racing. She hastily pulled off all the sheets from her room and proceeded to do the same in what would be Gary's. She did the menial task as it provided her a haven in her mind. She thought about how she would cope with nights seeing him, how they would have dinner together with the others as Serena had a rule of dinner being a family style was staying with her and her Pokémon all dined together. It was like when she used to travel with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. She began to remember how she met all of them. She was at the ripe ole age of 10.

She was heading to Lumiose city to get her first Pokémon and to start challenging the gyms. When she got her Fennekin she decided to challenge the Gym leader who was Clemont. She suffered a huge loss and feeling withdrawn, met Ash. He had just arrived in Kalos and was ready to challenge the gym leader.

She remembered he had a smile about him that brightened her very core. She could remember the chills she got from it.

 **Flashback:**

"Hey, that was a good match. Train harder and you can definitely win." A raven-haired boy told her as he approached.

"Thank you. That's kind but it will be a while before I am ready to take on Clemont again." Serena said shyly, her voice light. She had noticed him when he sat down in the middle of her battle. He had an eager look to his faced and seemed to genuinely enjoy the battle as it went on.

"No problem Serena, come back anytime." Clemont said with a slight chuckle. "Now… are you a challenger?" Clemont asked the boy.

"Yes, Yes I am, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'mm here to win my first Kalos Badge." Ash said confidently.

"Let's begin then. Shall we?" Clemont said before gesturing to the battlefield.

"You're more than welcome to watch Serena if you want to see a seasoned trainer at work." Ash smiled at her before walking to where Clemont was.

Serena contemplated and decided that she would. He sounded confident enough.

The battle was fierce between Ash and Clemont. She never saw a Pikachu before but she definitely knew it was more powerful than an average one. It fought hard and lethal. Ash was smiling throughout the battle as if he were taking in the scenery. Pikachu had defeated the first two of Clemont's Pokémon easily. She was impressed when he commanded Pikachu to use electro ball while Clemont's Bunnelby held onto its tail.

Ash won the match after that.

Before any congratulations could be given, the gym was destroyed by Team Rocket and a chase began as they captured Pikachu and already had a Garchomp from Professor Sycamore. In the hustle of everything, Ash managed to foil Team Rocket's plan and saved all of them. However, Team rocket left a mind controlling collar on Garchomp which made the Pokémon act out on a fit of rage. It destroyed the gym and flew up onto Prism Tower. It began unleashing random hyper beams on the city. Ash left Serena and Clemont to follow the Pokémon with the help of Pikachu and a Froakie who followed him. With their help he managed to brake of the collar and save the Pokémon from falling off prism tower. In all the chaos, Prism tower began to disintegrate in certain spots where Garchomp had used its hyper beam. Pikachu got caught in a place where the ledge collapsed and was falling to the ground quickly. Serena ran outside of the tower to witness everything Ash had done so far. She gasped in horror when she saw him leap off the tower to go hurling to the ground to save his Pikachu. Luckily, he quickly called out his Charizard to save him and Pikachu. When they landed the entire city rejoiced in the boy's heroic deeds. He had saved the entire city.

It was in that moment Serena decided that maybe she could learn a lot from someone like Ash. To guide her in this journey in life. After everything had calmed down, Clemont and his sister wanted to travel with Ash. To learn and grow with someone as courageous and giving as him. What shocked Serena was Ash asked her if she wanted to come along as well.

Since then her life was never the same.

 **End of Flashback.**

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena was jolted out of her trip down memory lane when the breeze knocked over something in Bonnie's room. She was clearing the sheets out of the young girl's rooms when she noticed a frame had fallen on the girl's recliner. Serena saw it was old and very dusty. It looked like it was hidden from wherever it fell out. She picked it up and used the dirty sheet in her hand to wipe it a bit. She saw it was a photo of Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. They all looked so happy. She remembered that day, it was right after Serena had kissed Ash on the lips for the first time. They were blushing at each other and looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. She had Bonnie in a tight hug from the back while Ash had his arms over Clemont. They were heading to Alola together and this photo marked the beginning of their short journey as Ash was called back to Pallet about his mother soon after that.

Serena wondered why Bonnie would have such a strange photo hidden. She wasn't even sure she, herself had this photo.

She placed it on the chair gently and finished her task. She huddled all the dirty sheets together and was carrying it to the laundry room. All the rooms where Brock, Gary, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie now had clean linens and was ready to be occupied. The pile of clothes was high and mountainous. She was trotting carefully with it and decided to go in the living room to collect all the blankets that were left behind to add to the large pile. When she entered, she collided with something hard making the thing fall to the ground as well as making her fly down herself. The sheets went flying everywhere.

"Serena? Are you okay? Were you trying to replicate a ghost?" Gary asked her, while trying not laugh at the startled expression on her face as she pulled the sheet off her head. He helped her up quickly. She was rubbing her sides on where she fell on.

"Wow, that's so funny Gary. Notice how much I laughed." She responded sarcastically. She saw Brock was helping Ash up. Apparently he was the hard thing she had collided with. Poor choice of words she thought as she shook her head slightly. "Sorry Ash, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, Serena." Ash said quietly. He kept his distance. He felt awkwardness for some strange reason. The room fell into a sort of silence after that.

"How are your Pokémon?" Serena asked to break the ice a bit.

He was about to respond when a door flew open with force, two lemon haired people came out, bickering worse than fighting litten.

"CLEMONT, IF I WANT TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL, I CAN! I'M TWENTY NOW!"

"BONNIE! YOU COULD BE 63 WITH 5 GRANDCHILDREN AND I WOULD NOT CARE! IT'S DANGEROUS AND I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE NOW. IF I SAY YOU'RE NOT GOING, THEN THAT'S FINAL!"

"OH FOR ARCEUS SAKE! DOWNTOWN VIRIDIAN IS NOT DANGEROUS!"

"YOU'RE TO YOUNG!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE OLD AND ACT LIKE A GRANPA!"

"I AM NOT OLD!" he sputtered.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU'RE A GRANPA!"

"BONNIE!"

"LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME! I TINKER WITH MACHINE PARTS AND I LIKE TO DRINK TEA AND…AND…

"IF YOU MUST KNOW!" Serena shouted above both of them. "We have other people in our living room and don't need you both airing pettiness." Serena said sternly. "Honestly you two. If I didn't know better the fall of Kalos was going on again!"

The two looked properly chastised and apologized to each other. Before anyone could say anything Bonnie had let out a gasp.

"Ash?" She said quietly from her place across the room. She was staring at this huge man before her. No way was that him.

Ash was looking at her. As if in shock at how big she had gotten. Last time she was 12 and she was showing him her newly caught Floreges. It had been hard on Bonnie when she was ripped away from Ash when his father came into the picture. It was hard on both of them. Ash missed the girl who grew to be a little sister to him. Always watching as he would train and asking questions about battling. They used to skip stones together while talking about the Pokémon they wanted to catch and raise. They used to gorge themselves till they were sick on Serena's or Clemont's cooking. He would shake his head at Bonnie when she and Brock got together and went after women. She looking for Clemont and Brock, for himself. It was hysterical when they would fight over the girl and Ash would have to break it up.

For the first time in 6 or 7 years, Ash felt tears come from his eyes. He was so happy to see her because Bonnie was that joy in his life that made him feel a love only a sister could give.

He forgot love like this could exist.

"Bonnie." He said, his voice unclear. Before they knew it, he rushed to her and she to him and met in a fierce hug. Bonnie was overwhelmed with emotion. She clung to the man she was seeing now. He clung to her, the comfort they lacked, now replenished. She was crying and she thought she would never cry tears again. This time she cried in happiness. She stared at him, touching his face. She saw ghosts in his eyes, hardship and struggle. She wanted to remove it and ensure he had happiness in his life. This was why Bonnie waited, she knew she had to be part of healing him. She never wanted to see him broken again.

It was heart breaking to watch. Brock, Gary and Serena stood back. Overwhelmed by the reunion, they couldn't look away. It destroyed Serena when she saw Bonnie pulled back and wiped away the tears in Ash's eyes, shaking her head no. Serena knew how difficult it was on Bonnie.

They heard whispers coming from the duo. They slightly heard Ash apologizing to Bonnie over and over. His head shaking when she shook her head. She was apologizing as well. They were having a heartfelt conversation between them that only they could do.

Bonnie had already forgiven him, knowing the actions were not from the true Ash. She loved him because Ash was never a bad person. His scum of a father did everything. She would help heal him. He had the right help now. He was safe and he was here.

Bonnie and Ash separated. She was sniffling still while he smiled down on her. This time he removed her tears. When he looked up he saw Clemont. The scientist kindly smiled back at him.

"The future is now, thanks to science?" Clemont said, Bonnie moved away and headed over to where Serena stood. Going to the woman for a hug which Serena returned without even thinking about.

"Science is so amazing." Ash replied. The two men instantly went for a hug. Forgetting everything and just enjoying the reunion. Best friends reuniting after so long. No words were exchanged but they knew what their hearts conveyed. It was their brotherhood.

This was the scene Miette had walked in on. She saw Serena with a pile of sheets around her and all over the floor, Bonnie hugging Serena while crying a bit. Gary and Brock standing like fierce bodyguards while Ash was hugging Clemont. She raised an eyebrow but continued on. She had two large boxes in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but would anyone like a pastry. They were shipped here from one of my bakeries in Viridian and I think none of you have had breakfast yet." Miette said, gesturing the box before going to the kitchen.

She didn't know if anyone had followed her. She left the boxes on the counter before going for some plates and glasses to turn back and see a box was already being devoured by everyone. She shook her head.

Clemont and Bonnie were fighting over a chocolate croissant while Serena was mediating. Gary, Brock and Ash were making inappropriate noises at their scones.

"I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it." Miette said to herself taking a pastry herself. "What are you guys planning now."

"For now, letting Ash get situated in his room." Brock said, slapping his hand on the boy's back. "After, I'm going to take Bonnie here and we're going to do some training on some of Serena's Malamar." Then his eyes turned into hearts and his voice got mushy. "Hopefully, Nurse Joy's waiting! She said she would help me out! I just hope tattooed Nurse Joy comes along… the beauty! The grace! The subtle hint of her flowery aroma! The Nurse Joy of eloquence- the ah!" Brock squawked before being pulled by the ear by Bonnie.  
"C'mon Doc, let's go so I can figure out the differences in treating a Psychic Pokémon and a ghost type." She mumbled as she dragged him away. Serena shook her head at Brock having grown accustomed to these affectionate displays. She laughed her ass off when Miette was on the receiving end of this. She chuckled at the memory and decided to sit with Miette at the small table in the nook of the kitchen. Ash, Gary and Clemont followed and sat on the opposite ends.

"Bonnie's training with Brock?" Ash questioned Clemont.

"Yeah, she finally said she wanted to be a Pokémon Doctor and since we were in Viridian, she asked Brock to be her mentor. I wanted her to follow the path of science and machinery but she said she loved to take care of Pokémon more. I don't think I could have found a better mentor than Brock." Clemont said from his spot before taking a next pastry. He was famished for sure.

"Huh, that suits her perfectly. Hey, that reminds me… Why are you guys in Viridian? I thought you were still the Lumiose gym Leader."

"Oh? That's true… I'm … I'm…" Clemont drabbled, caught off guard

"ON VACATION!" Serena said startling all of them. *clears throat* "I mean, Clemont's on vacation and he decided to make a stop here to see Bonnie."

Miette inwardly face palmed herself but actually rolled her eyes. She really needed to teach Serena how to deal with pressure when it came to Ash. She was all over the place.

"O…kay? She lives with you?" Ash questioned, trying not to set off Serena since she was actually talking to him.

"Yes! She does. While, she trains." Serena said. "Are you finished with that?" She pointed at his plate, Ash hesitantly nodded.

"Great, let me show you where you'll be staying." Serena said. With ceremony, she bolted up from her spot and with a high-pitched voice said "Follow me!"

Ash gave Miette, Gary and Clemont a 'what the fuck' look before following her cautiously.

They had on big smiles as well before waving at him goodbye. Ash didn't know who was acting weirder. He got up and left, watching over his back to still see big smiles and big waves. After he left the room, Miette and Clemont could only release a sigh in relief as they stared at each other. Gary just continued to eat so he didn't have to look at the disaster that was occurring.

Serena had to get herself together. She was walking with a pace to reach Ash's room. They arrived into the room where Serena had already replaced the sheets and opened out the windows. He saw it was blue and rather breezy. He walked to see he had a view of Viridian forest as well as a few of the buildings. It was nice and would have a gorgeous view in the night.

"Um, bathroom is over there and I think you have an idea where the kitchen, dining room, and exits are. If not ask any Machoke. They're all over." She said a bit sheepishly. "We all have dinner in the dining room after The Underground closes but snacks are readily available. Just ask any Mr. Mime." Serena said as she gestured to every place. Her back turned from him. "Here is a key card that can grant you access everywhere."

"Thanks Serena. This is a lot." Ash said from behind her. He was close to her, much to close Serena thought. She turned around to stare at him. She felt like she was in a bad play where awkwardness was the theme. She was being awkward to hide her true thoughts. She was fighting herself because honestly she didn't realize how all of this was going on. Yesterday, she thought she would be finish with Ash. This journey would end when Ash figured out everything but now it was so complicated and after 8 brutal years, Ash Ketchum found himself weaved back into her life. Latching on and cementing himself onto her heart, and he didn't even do anything as yet! That was the frustrating thing about it. She had no idea how the pull towards Ash was still so strong. She knew the answer but she dared not tell herself. She would punch herself this time if she did. She needed to fight it. She was hopeless.

Ash noticed she had an uneasy look to her face. Maybe he still he had an effect on her. He warmed at the thought. A small smile graced his face and he continued to watch Serena fret with herself.

'Dammit Serena! Stop looking at the man! Fuck, you're weak! So what if he's gotten muscles and has a sharp jaw now, still gorgeous brown eyes, a deep voice and just everything a man like Ash is suppose to make you feel. YOU'RE WEAK! DON'T. FALL. FOR. THE. BOYISH. CHARM! LOOK AWAY! Wait wait…his eyes are squinting something…something…something with words…words…words…words are coming out of his lips…oh he's speaking…he still got great lips…nice lips…she remembered when it used to get cherry red from biting it so much…Cherry red…yum… wait…focus bitch! Now…what is he saying? Bare down marena?' Serena said in her inner monologue.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked for the third time. She was staring at him intensely and he was beginning to feel…like he was under a microscope. He snapped his fingers and that seemed to ruse her out.

"Huh! Yes, Yes, it's not a problem jaw…I mean Ash. It's definitely not a problem! Nope, definitely not. Just make yourself at home." With that, she flew out of the room, leaving a bewildered Ash to himself. Ash shook his head at the girl and laughed a bit. Serena had not changed a bit when she was flustered. She did always get flustered around him to. He at least knew her that well enough.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

He looked around and came to a stop. He decided he needed to see someone very important. He threw his poke ball into the air, releasing Charizard. His Charizard was a very large Pokémon. Larger than the average ones. He gave credit to when he left Charizard at Charcific Valley when he was ten. The Pokémon let out a howl and was smiling for the first time in what Ash believed was 8 years. It was symbolic. He got rid of his problem. He went up to Charizard and the fire Pokémon rested his head in Ash's awaiting hands. Taking in the affection from his trainer. He chuckled a bit when the giant lizard licked him to make him smile.

"This is our new home, pal." Ash said while stroking the Lizard's head. "We will be here until our other friends are treated and safe. I hope they are forgiving like you were buddy." Ash said while looking into Charizard's eyes. The trainer bond was being reactivated and their hearts became one.

Charizard let Ash know there wasn't anything to forgive. He began to nuzzle his trainer affectionately.

"Charizard, I know we have to get strong again, but it will take some time. I need to get strong before I have my Pokémon get strong. I need to be with you guys from now on. From now on, it's us against the world and no one is going to prevent that now." Ash said as the Pokémon howled in agreement. He pulled out a treat from his pocket to feed the Pokémon while also pulling out his mother's letter. He remembered the vows he made when he was on the lawn of Ketchum Laboratory.

He knew when his assets were free he would demolish the lab. He would sell it and buy a new place. Create new memories. A place where his Pokémon would be happy and healthy. A place that would allow him to travel freely and see the world. Before he did that, he needed to find Pikachu. Only then he would have peace of mind.

He was stroking Charizard when a memory overtook him. His eyes glazed over. He felt like he was watching an old film. He saw the same dark place, but his Charizard was being returned without his permission. The Pokémon was fighting to be with him, calling out to Ash. Ash was fighting but he saw Thomas in front of him. Beating him down with words and feeding him coffee that tasted like poison. Ash was fighting Thomas to save his Pokémon but he could not and he collapsed.

Outside, Charizard watched as his master's eyes rolled back into his head and begin to collapse. Charizard caught him on his wing before trying to rest him onto the bed. The fire Pokémon tried howling to Ash to wake him up. When he realized Ash wouldn't be coming around, he hobbled off to find someone. He was howling, calling out to anyone. Serena came out of a room, unsure what the noise was. When she saw a Charizard in her hall, she was momentarily taken aback until she realized it was Ash's own and he had a rather worried look on his face. It gestured with its claw to follow and off they did. When she came to Ash's room she saw him slumped over the bed, passed out. Forgetting her own issues, she hurried over to him and set him properly on the bed. She checked his pulse rate and saw he was knocked out again. His pulse was stable.

"Ash, what is going on with you?" Serena said quietly as she pulled out her phone to called Brock and Nurse Joy. Once she ensured he was laying down properly she went up to Charizard. She comforted the Pokémon as he looked scared.

"I know, I know, you now got him back and you're feeling scared to believe it." Serena said, reaching up and stroking the lizard the same way Ash does. "Don't worry, Ash will be okay. I promise you." The Pokémon accepted this and felt better instantly. Charizard liked Serena and hoped she would not go away again. Serena got Ash's poke ball from his belt loop and recalled the Pokémon. Allowing it to rest.

No sooner, Gary, Tattooed Nurse Joy and Brock came rushing in. Brock immediately went up to Ash to check on him. He opened his eyes and mouth to see if anything was blocking it. Nurse Joy came and did her inspection as well.

"Two faints in less than 24 hours? What on earth? His vitals show everything is okay with him" Brock said to the entire room.

"Yes, but I don't think it's his physical body." Tattooed nurse Joy said. "I think it's his mind… He's been under a lot for the last 24 hours. All we can do is wait for him to wake up and tell us what he was thinking before he fainted."

"I think you're right Nurse Joy, we will monitor him. For now, let him rest. He had a very long day." Brock said.

Everyone decided to leave and let Ash get some rest. Gary was leaving when he noticed Serena take a seat on Ash's bed, watching him.

"Don't worry too much, Serena. I'm sure Ash will be fine. Especially since he might wake up to see your face." Gary teased her. Serena just raised her middle finger before going back to look at Ash. Gary chortled as he left.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash was dreaming again. He was tired of dreams. He didn't feel anything this time. It was just him floating in a black abyss. Before he knew it, the same harmonious song began to play. The bells, the chimes, the violins all beautifully playing as it roused him in a field again. He saw flowers, he saw pink hats. He saw Lumiose city over in the sky, as if it was floating but waiting.

The music carried him to a place where it was blue now and all he could see was a purple and pink outline. Before he could reach out to it, the bells chimed loudly before startling him awake.

He opened his eyes to see a high ceiling. He sat up and saw the sky was pink and orange. Dusk was here. He noticed his shoes was off as well as his jacket. Charizard 's poke ball was on the night stand. He also saw it held some water and fruits.

He moved to the side of the bed, gathering his hair in fists. He remembered the memory, it was no dream. He was catapulted to a scene he did not remember.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. He smiled at the picture. It was a picture of him, Serena and Pikachu. Everything he had lost was in one photo and watched it every day for the past 7 years, never moving it. Even when he changed phones. He pulled out a small piece of paper after that before punching in the number and making a call.

"Hi, this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I feel I may need your services?" Ash said, he got up from the bed and looked out to Viridian forest. He had a determined look on his face.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE BLUE CHALLENGER!" The referee called once the Arcanine slammed to the ground. The crowd went nuts. Serena was in the North viewing chambers. It was usually restricted to VIP guests but tonight she had it for her, Brock, Gary, Clemont and Bonnie. She watched on as the next battle proceeded. To replace Clemont as the In-house Champion she went back to her usual route of having trainers sign up and battle until an overall winner was announced. They were surrounded by Malamar as the floating Pokémon did their jobs to guard Serena. After dealing with too many fans and an incident which almost damaged her, she decided she needed security. She went out and caught a bunch of Malamar when she took a short trip to Kalos to see her mother and then when she returned to Kanto, she stopped off at the safari zone and caught a tonne of Machop. Eventually they evolved and thus she had her entire security team. She also had Mr. Mime who loved to cook. She placed them on kitchen duty. Giving them a giant kitchen under her section to make mountainous amounts of food. With the amount of Pokémon and people working for her, she needed it.

She had Syleveon, Delphox and Pangoro behind her in the viewing chamber. They were her original crew and worked hard as performers when she was part of that life. She also had a Meowstic, Seadra, Rhyhorn, a gift from her mother, A Kirlia, an Altaria, a Lileep, a Milotic and a Mystervis.

With the amount of Pokémon she had and the success of The Underground she decided to hire her own Nurse Joy to take care of them. When her Pokémon variety grew she hired a next one. She constructed the North wing to housed them and to ensure all their needs were taken care of.

She created a family for her Pokémon and loved the fact she created a place like The Underground. It was a tough place. Only the lethal and meticulous were allowed to battle here. Battling was a privilege now which meant only if you had the skills to battle would you. The Underground didn't allow wimpy trainers, trainers who were doing this to pass time. Only the best was allowed. You were screened in with your Pokedex to verify your level of Trainer status. Only if you qualified then you would be allowed to enter the system to compete, if not you had no choice but to be a guest. Serena never scanned Ash's Pokedex because that night everyone knew the kind of battler he was.

He was the most lethal trainer to come into existence.

He battled countless Champions losing by a hairline, shocking some of them. Sometimes they would draw. Most Champions would tell Ash he actually made them worry during a battle. He had won the Kalos League and was on his way to Alola to challenge the Elite four of the islands but his faith was cut off by his mother's illness. He continued to train even back in Pallet but his heart never gave away the flame he had for battling. Until the day Thomas set foot in Pallet.

It was the end of an era or at least that was how Serena felt. Ash was truly someone who would defeat every challenger that came to these matches.

"AND THE BLUE CHALLENGER IS THE WINNER MAKING HIM THE HOUSE WINNER TONIGHT!" The referee called making the arena go nuts with excitement. It wasn't as loud as yesterday's match but Serena didn't care. She would never witness a match like that again. It was too pivotal.

"Alright everyone, one more time! Give it up for Jason and his incredible Meganium." Miette's voice rang through the stadium. The cheers were loud.

"Here is your commemorative trophy and hope you had a great time battling." Miette said handing the man a trophy. They boy walked of the stage and Miette addressed the crowd once again.

"I hope everyone had a great time tonight! Lastly let us thank Madam S for her generous hospitality!" Serena stood and waved at all of the crowd when they cheering was deafening.

"I hope to see you all next week for a fresh new phase of The Underground! Battle Mania!" Miette said before signing off. She handed her microphone to a Machop and headed upstairs to where everyone was.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"That was a very heated night you guys. Everyone seemed to have adrenaline running through them tonight." Miette said. Everyone agreed. She noticed everyone was still seated and watching the battle. Miette saw both Nurse Joys were running the small Pokémon centre for Trainers who had battled. She saw all the Pokémon were on duty, helping to get the crowd out safely.

"Guys?" Everyone looked up to Miette. "Who's with Ash?"

"I thought Gary was?" Serena said, confused as she just realized Gary was here.

"No, I thought Brock was?"

"No! I thought Clemont said he was going to."

"No, Bonnie said she was going to go"

"No, because I heard Miette was going to go."

"NO! I had to get ready to go out into the Arena!"

Everyone stared at each other for a moment.

"WHO THE FUCK IS WITH ASH?!" Everyone yelled at each other before hauling ass down the stairs and running towards the section. Everyone flew by multiple Machoke who were alarmed by the stampede of trainers going up the stairs. They scampered past all the rooms and came to a halt so hard, actual brakes could be heard before they all rammed into Ash's doorway to open his door. After many hand slaps, they manage to somehow open it to see the bed empty. His Poke ball was gone and his clothes were to. The bed was neat as if no one was even sleeping in it when they all checked on him earlier.

Everyone clambered out of the room and into the hallway where there was an uproar of noise.

Everyone was gesturing, talking over each other and yelling as they tried to figure out if someone had kidnapped Ash. There was finger pointing, rude hand signals, insults and arguments that would make any evil organization blush.

The noise was getting louder and Ash decided to see what was going on. He picked up his sandwich a MR. Mime had made him and made his way down the hall. What he saw was chaotic. He saw Serena and Miette going at it with Gary, Brock and Clemont while Bonnie was trying to mediate and keep everyone calm. He saw some hand gestures but couldn't clearly understand what was going on. He heard Officer Jenny's name and his own when he decided he should ask them what was wrong.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Ash said, a bit hesitantly. Six pair of eyes flashed to him in annoyance.

Everyone began talking back at him. He could decipher that he was missing and not to interrupt until they found him.

It went on like that until everyone collectively said his name in relief and sprinted over to him to ensure he was real.

"I'm fine, I was in the living room waiting since I couldn't fine anyone. I felt hungry and decided to get something to eat. Did you know there are like a tonne of sandwiches in the kitchen? They're really good." To show his enthusiasm he took a huge bite from the one he held before turning around and leaving everyone to get a next one. Clearly, he didn't realize the panic filled nightmare his friends just had.

Everyone was stunned into silence before following Ash. When everyone got their dinner and headed into the dining room, Ash made an announcement.

"Hey Serena?" She glanced at him "if it's okay, someone is coming by to help me." Ash said, he didn't think everything through but he knew he needed to get help as soon as possible.

"Oh? Help you? What do you mean?" Serena said. She was very curious that she forgot to be affected by his presence.

"As you all may know, I fainted earlier but I know why. I didn't exactly faint…" Ash said. This information was new to everyone.

"I blacked out due to the intensity of a memory which shifted into a horrible nightmare. I called someone Officer Jenny recommended as soon as I woke up. She managed to understand the situation. She said she will come in the night to see me."

"Who?" Serena asked. She was cut off by Machoke coming in. It was the same Machoke who was assigned to watch over Ash.

"That would be me." A beautiful, voluptuous woman entered the room. She looked to be in her late thirties but it didn't show. She looked a bit tanned as if she were from the tropics. Behind her were her three assistants. "Hello everyone. I'm…"

"Dr. Ivy." Brock said, tightly.

" ?" Everyone said in unison. Ash's tone was different. His conveyed familiarity while everyone confusion. Brock stayed silent.

"Yes, Dr. Ivy is going to be my therapist to help me get stronger. So I can be stronger for my Pokémon." Ash said quietly.

"That's great Ash. I'm glad you are getting the help you deserve." Brock responded kindly before turning his stoic face to the woman before him.

"Dr. Ivy." Brock said, having a standoff with the lady in question.

"Dr. Harrison, pleasure to see you again." Dr. Ivy said, an air of coolness coming from her. She held her own.

"Wish I could say the same." Brock said, smirking a bit. "Faith, Charity and Hope, hope you all are well."

"We're great, thanks for asking" The trio responded cool and quietly.

Everyone else watched the scene play off. It was chilling. Serena wondered since when her life had turned into a soap opera. She saw Bonnie had some popcorn in a bowl while watching the drama unfold. 'When did she have time to get that?' Serena shook her head. Ash was confused.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Ash." Brock said, reassuring his friend. Brock focused back on Dr Ivy again.

"Out of all the therapist in Viridian, no… Kanto, Officer Jenny just had to recommend you. Didn't she?" Brock said, his voice cold it could shatter and make ice.

"If it affects you greatly I could always find a next patient." Dr. Ivy said but her voice hinted she didn't want to. She wanted to help Ash. Ash was very dear to Professor Oak and she was doing this as a favour. She just forgot Brock would be around.

"No." He said firmly. "Begrudgingly, you are the best in the business. I would never deny my friend the best help he could get just because of some petty issues in my life. I hope you understand, I'm trusting you with him. It might be the only thing I trust you with." Brock said to her, an inch of warmth in his tone.

"Well, I thank you for the kind words. If I do say so myself, you have developed into one or if not the best Pokémon Doctor Kanto has ever had." Dr. Ivy responded.

Serena wasn't sure if they were trading compliments or burning pieces of wood. She found herself along with Miette eating some of Bonnie's popcorn.

Brock and Dr. Ivy stared at each other one last time before walking away. Brock forgot his dinner and left the room. This ended the entire show and everyone continued on with their meal.

"Mr. Ketchum, when you're finish, we can proceed." Dr. Ivy said. She smiled at him kindly.

Ash nodded and got up. "I'm done. Shall we?"

"You guys can use the parlour if you would like to, more privacy. I'll show you where it is." Serena got up after dusting off the popcorn out of her hand.

Dr Ivy nodded and followed the honey blonde girl.

"My dear, what is your name?" Dr Ivy said while she walked alongside Serena.

"I'm Serena Vanue." Dr. Ivy only nodded and said nothing for the rest of the way. Behind her, Faith, Hope and Charity were busy having Ash filled out necessary paperwork.

"Here we are. I hope you all are comfortable." Serena said as they reached the room. It had spacious couches and a small office desk. It was homey.

Serena left all of them to head back to dinner. She wondered what was going on and since when did her house turn into such a drama show. She could only shake her head and realize it had started. The beginning of something interesting.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Hmm k.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **RE-WRITTEN**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"Okay, Ash. What I want to do is, we're going to have one session right now. We're going to talk about things; what is in the forefront of your mind. If I need to ask you something, I will but other than that this is about you coming to terms with yourself." Dr. Ivy said to him as she took a seat in a recliner while he sat on a three-seater.

He was nervous all of a sudden. Things felt different as if he was not himself. He felt like his head was foggy.

The three assistants were finishing up their paper work and other miscellaneous tasks.

"Excuse me, Doctor, we're finish with our necessary tasks, when you're ready, call us to pick you up. We're heading back to the office to finish up our other duties." Charity said. Dr. Ivy nodded and the three girls exited.

"Okay Ash, let's start. I want you to do something for me. On this note pad write down 5 things you wish to talk about." She said while handing him the pad. Ash took it and silently wrote down some items. He didn't need to stop and think. He just knew this was what was running in his mind.

Dr. Ivy took back the pad and saw it had 6 items instead.

 _Thomas_

 _My Pokémon_

 _Serena_

 _Pikachu_

 _Friends_

 _Happiness_.

Dr. Ivy studied everything on the paper but said nothing about the addition. She was impressed, normally clients put up a fuss when it came to opening up but Ash was different. He truly wanted to get back to his place. A safe place. A happy place it seemed. She vowed to help him. She vowed to Professor Oak to help him. This man before her, she was going to get to know very well.

"When we were over the phone, you told me, yesterday was a whirlwind of a day and you want help to understand the past 8 years of your life. Correct?" She asked. Ash could only nod.

"You gave me insight on a few things that happened. Now I want you to tell me everything from the beginning. Tell me your point of view from yesterday at the start. Let me know exactly what was going on with you." Dr. Ivy said in a calming voice. She was poised to listen and gave him her undivided attention.

Ash watched her for a moment. He thought of everything for the last 24 hours and took a very deep breath.

"Yesterday, my friend Gary told me to sneak out and come with him for a night out. I didn't know what I was getting myself involved in but I knew I wanted to go. It thrilled me in a way. We arrived at this place, The Underground. It's apparently a battle arena where people can battle with their Pokémon but I don't fully understand the logistics behind it. We came and watched some battles. For the final battle of the night, they had a random selection which happened to choose me. I was chosen to battle. I was hesitant and afraid as at the time my father had said a few things to me, that battling was wrong and sinful. I was out of practice for 8 years at that point. Not something respected men were supposed to be a part of. Gary pursued me and to be honest a little of myself wanted to see what it would be like. I had my Charizard with me, Gary had given me my Charizard. I don't know how he got it away from my father until he told me later about which I will get to. I used Charizard to battle but I was scared. I was hesitant. I felt trapped and as if I was doing something morally wrong. I felt I was committing a treacherous act.

Then the in-house Champion began to taunt me. For some reason I began to feel something inside me. I wasn't sure. A strange pull, A strange kind of shock like, electricity was passing through me, then I saw Charizard getting beat up by the Aggron we were battling. Everything was a blur, I remember Gary yelling for me to give a command and then Charizard being buried under rocks. Then a thrill began to develop in me. A heat, a passion! Everything felt right and before I knew it Charizard flew out of the rubble. We connected, it was the best feeling in the world. We connected and our hearts became one. The match turned around and after unleashing a devastating Inferno we won the match. It was great! I felt rejuvenated. I felt whole again. After the match, we were asked to remain back because someone named Mistress S wanted to congratulate we were waiting, the building had an explosion, which I don't know why still. The same time, I felt a strange suffocation come over me and then I remember passing out. I remember bits of my dream, there was an evil shadow laughing at me while my Pokémon tried to save and protect me, I felt their love and then I commanded them to attack the shadow, I saw a lightning bolt hit the shadow and with that and the combining attacks it made the shadow disappear. Then I saw my lost Pikachu coming up to me. When we met, he began to shock me and that's when I woke up." Ash stopped to take a deep breath. Dr. Ivy gave him a bottled water, he had no idea how she got it. He drank the entire thing down before taking a next breath and resuming.

"I woke up, and saw Gary sleeping in a chair next to me. He woke up and asked me if I was okay. A tattooed nurse Joy came in and both of them checked on me. After they saw I was getting there, Gary asked me to follow him, I followed him into a living room, there I met Brock and a girl name Miette who was their friend. From there, Gary and Brock began to tell me about my father, about how he was using Racun to slowly kill me or to get me sick enough to take over all my assets my mother had left for me. They revealed Thomas was using me and he for 8 years had gotten rid of my friends, fed Racun to all my Pokémon and gave a lethal dose to my Pikachu who I learned is in a coma and I have no idea where he is now. I found out, Thomas made false documents like a Will, power of attorney and other petty documents that would allow him to gain access to all of my accounts. I found out he was feeding me Racun to ensure I was in a catatonic state of depression for the past 5 years. when Serena, my girlfriend at the time left me, I was already in a depressed state of mine when she left me. I didn't look at the documents fully but it seemed he was feeding me Racun since he met me. I had no idea. Officer Jenny and Gary know more details. Gary found out about the Racun and while he worked with me in the lab, he ensured I was not taking it. He saved me and now according to him I'm close to two years being free of Racun." Ash took a deep breath, he put a hand on his face to collect himself. But he felt it. He felt tears. He composed himself.

"I didn't believe them. I blatantly didn't believe them because I wanted to believe my father loved me. I wanted to believe I had fatherly love. Thomas… told me everyone was against my fatherly relationship and that's why I was so defensive. I was going to run out. Go back to Pallet and tell my father the ridiculous things my friend was hatefully saying about him. I turned to leave when _She_ stopped me. Serena stood there, I had not seen her since the night she walked away from me. She gave me a letter. I opened it and I saw it was my mother who wrote it. She told me the hateful person Thomas was and how he did the same thing to her, he did me. She told me to get out and to save myself. What she said in the letter was exactly what Thomas had accomplished."

He took a deep breath again. His voice going robotic.

"From there I believed them and I got mad. I got so mad when Gary told me about Pikachu, I threw a glass I was holding. I needed some air. I went to a balcony and got some air. All I could think about was losing Serena, my Pokémon and my Pikachu. That was all in my mind. This man…no… not a man…this excuse for a walk of life, made me lose what truly loved me. All who loved me, Thomas took them away and I realized I needed to get him out. I climbed over the ledge… no…no!" Ask said abruptly at Dr. Ivy's startled face. It was the only emotion she gave throughout the entire time he was speaking.

"…no…I climbed onto the ledge to sit. I wanted to watch the forest and think of an easier time. No, that's a lie. I saw Serena had a Machoke following me, I knew it might get her if it saw me on the ledge. It worked. When she came I began to speak about my first Pokémon and setting things free. To be honest I made it sound I was talking about Butterfree because I had to release that Pokémon but in reality I was talking about her. About setting her free because I wanted her to be happy and at the time she left me, I knew she wasn't happy with me. I had no choice but to let her leave. Release her in a way. After that I headed back to where Brock and Gary were and we formed a plan to get Thomas out. We went down to the police station and well you know the rest because I told you over the phone earlier." Ash concluded. He got up for a minute did a pace before sitting down again.

"That was excellent, Ash." Dr. Ivy assured him. "Let's discuss one more thing before we end. Why add happiness to your list?"

He looked at her, a subdued look fell over him.

"Because that's my goal. I want to be happy again Dr. Ivy. That's what I'm fighting for." Ash said, coming back to sit down. Dr. Ivy nodded.

"You did great for your first session, Ash. When I start with a new patient, I like to come to their home turf to get a feel of them. If you want me to continue being your therapist, we will have routine sessions at my office at downtown Viridian. What do you say?" Dr. Ivy said.

"I want you to be my therapist but Brock is my friend. I did a lot already to strain our friendship. I don't want to do anything to further escalate it." Ash said, unsure. Dr. Ivy smiled gently at this. She was waiting for Ash to bring that up.

"Brock and I are professionals and we have that understanding. Why don't you have a talk with Brock first and then call me to schedule a session. From there we will see how everything goes. Okay?" Dr. Ivy said, she smiled at him. She was a very tall woman. Ash could only nod. Her phone made a ding.

"Ah, I do believe that is my assistant waiting for me. Don't worry Ash, everything you wish will be achieved, especially with your perseverance."

From there they exited the parlour, they noticed it was very late into the night and the halls were dimly lit. A Machoke came out form nowhere and offered Dr. Ivy to walk her out. Ash and Dr. Ivy exchanged good nights and left on a good note. Ash decided to get some fresh air. He headed back to the same balcony he was on to get a look at Viridian forest.

He stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him so he would be alone. He called out Charizard. The Pokémon came out with a loud howl before jumping on him in a colossal hug. He couldn't help but laugh. He scratched the lizard's head while Charizard licked away at him.

"Sorry buddy, I scared you, didn't I?" Charizard howled, his face dropping and going back more for affection.

"I'm getting help, don't worry. We will get to a better place and then we will definitely achieve our dreams of being the best." Ash said while Charizard nodded. They both got up. Ash climbed once again onto the ledge while Charizard stood back. They both began to watch out into the sky. They couldn't see the stars like when they were in Pallet in his mother's house but they could see a few. He saw the forest and he took a deep breath.

"I'll get there." He said. Charizard came up behind him and let out a soft howl in agreement. Ash smiled, closing his eyes while petting his beloved fire Pokémon.

He knew he would get there.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash was now enjoying the cool breeze that was passing through when he saw a rope come down onto the balcony. Charizard got into a stance, unsure what to expect. A poke ball dropped onto the balcony releasing a giant Pidgeot. It was a beautiful bird Pokémon. Clearly accustomed to its trainer's antics, it greeted Ash and Charizard as if it was having a usual night. Next came down from the rope was a small, blonde girl Ash would recognize anywhere. Bonnie came sliding down the rope ninja style. Her back was completely turned to Ash. She got off and immediately sent a shuriken to slice off the edge of the rope from the room above her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Ash asked, startling the young woman that she fumbled with her bag in her arms and began to fall until Pidgeot caught her from its perch right behind her in the small space.

"Ash! I was going for a moonlight stroll down the …. wait it's you!" Bonnie said panicking until she realized it was Ash. Immediately, she turned from panicking to cool and calm. She continued her quest to ensure she covered her tracks.

"I'm going to the music festival, Ash." Bonnie said nonchalant as she tied up the rope and replaced it in one of her bags.

Ash's eyes flew open in shock as he realized Bonnie was sneaking out.

"But… but Clemont said it was dangerous, and you can't go."

"Yeah, and Clemont still thinks I'm a virgin," She whipped her head frantically for a moment before saying casually "which…I totally am. Momentarily forgetting it was Ash she was talking to and not Serena. "Look, don't worry, I did this countless time and well it's not dangerous, Clemont is just not accustomed to Viridian. Plus, who's going to come near the girl with a giant Pidgeot around her, a Diggersby and a Machoke as her bodyguards." Bonnie said, pulling off her ninja outfit to reveal a crop top and a high waisted short pants and ankle boots. Ash could only watch her with a 'what the fuck' look from his place on the ledge.

"Did you always have this rebellious nature about you?" Ash teased, knowing fully well she did because they both always rebelled together when they travelled. "What about Clemont?"

"Clemont worries too much. The Festival is great, they have it every year. Its's a bunch of Pokémon coming together to play a lot of Poke songs with musicians. Hey! Why don't you come with me?" Bonnie said excited at the prospect of getting to spend time with Ash.

Ash hesitated a bit.

"I don't know, I now had a session with Dr. Ivy, I don't think it would be wise." Bonnie watched Ash for a moment.

Charizard and Pidgeot were having a stare down with each other. Rivals for nostalgic reason. It was intense but it kept them occupied while their masters dealt with their own issues.

"You said you want to get stronger." Bonnie said softly to him, making him look at her. "You can only get stronger by healing, and to heal, you need to feel better. Feeling angry, sad or upset about what was in the past does not heal you. Going out and moving is what makes you, _especially you Ash_ , see life better. You're at your best…"

"…when I'm moving." Ash said completing her sentence. Ash nodded.

"I'll go." Bonnie jumped quietly so as to not alert anyone, having her excitement dance completely silent. Bonnie gathered her stuff and stowed away her extra items behind the plant pot in the balcony. She then climbed onto Pidgeot to get herself ready to fly off.

"Why didn't you just jump onto Pidgeot and fly away from your room." Ash asked as he got down and went to Charizard. He silently asked the Pokémon to take him flying. Charizard agreed and allowed him to climb on.

"Oh? So Clemont doesn't hear the poke ball go off. He has very sensitive hearing since his eye sight is so bad." Bonnie said as if she was normal with explaining her missions.

Ash and Bonnie took off, flying into the night. It was thrilling and wonderful. Ash forgot how long it had been since he went flying with one of his Pokémon. When they flew high enough, Charizard released a huge flamethrower, lighting up the sky and making the stars go dim for a moment.

"Charizard certainly has a powerful flamethrower, must feel nice to let it all out!" Bonnie shouted from where she was in the sky on Pidgeot.

"It's been a while since he's flown freely like this." Charizard released a loud howl with that. Enjoying the fact, it didn't need to hold back.

The duo continued to fly, yelling jokes at each other while taunting their Pokémon in mockery about their rivalry. Their laughter growing loud and free into the night.

In the distance, drinking a glass of wine, Serena could see Ash and Bonnie flying in the sky. She pulled back the curtain and turned into her room. Miette was longing on a chaise, reading the latest issue of Poke Chic. Serena knew Bonnie was going out and was keeping an eye out to see when the blonde would do her usual sneaking out when Clemont was around. She was astonished to see Ash tagging along.

"Bonnie left. I'm sure Clemont is still running scans on Pikachu so I doubt he'll notice." Serena told Miette before sitting on her love seat, spreading out and resting her legs on the chair. She took a sip of wine.

She tried to find Brock after Ash had gone in for his session but the doctor could not be found. Gary wandered into his room saying he had to email some information to his grandfather about a fossil. Miette and Serena decided to relax in her room tonight as they wanted a low-key evening. No one had to work tomorrow as the underground was closed for the week, so they were enjoying doing nothing for once.

All of the Pokémon, who were not being used by their trainers were in the north wing, having a fun time playing games and relaxing. A Sunday vibe had overcast The Underground and its occupants thrived in it.

"What are you not telling me?" Miette said, not even looking up from her magazine, sipping some wine herself. Serena glared at her before huffing.

"Ash went with her."

Miette looked up from her article, surprised before nodding briefly. "I expected that. Ash seems like the wild brother to her. I hope they both have fun. She seemed excited when she came to tell you she was leaving." Serena could only nod to what Miette was saying.

She relaxed a bit. She didn't know if it was the wine, the comfort or just after 2 years of planning and strategizing, it was finally over. Everyone, especially Ash was getting chance to live again and embrace the life they had. She sat thinking for a moment, today had not been so bad when it came to Ash. She could not believe the turn today had made. She could do this. She knew she could.

With that final thought she downed her last bit of wine in a large gulp. Refilling it again one time.

Miette chuckled silently as she watched her friend open a new bottle of wine while Miette was still on her first glass. It was going to be a long night.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

" _Ash! Can you believe it? The Froakie Boys are playing here tonight! Let's stay an extra night in the city to see them." Serena came up to him, excitedly. He didn't understand why he couldn't refuse her. They were both still travelling across Kalos as Ash got ready for his first Elite four battle. He watched her, as she babbled on with an excited Bonnie at the prospect of seeing the band live. He could not help but remember their first kiss, which occurred only a few days ago._

 _In secret, they had shared their first kiss, back on the boat on their way to Alola. Clemont and Bonnie had left their room to go and check out the plaza on the ship. Ash was reading an article in a novel when he saw something about Brock in the book. He got excited at the success over his friend and rushed to where Serena was to tell her. He sat right next to her and showed her the article talking a mile a minute. They had grown close over the years as travelling buddies till the point they were comfortable with each other. Soft touches here and there, a glance at each other but never a direct contact. They were thirteen and emotions came to play with hormones. Ash was drawn to her, he never understood why. His previous female companions never made him want to spend time getting to know them in detail. With Serena it was different. He wanted to know everything about her, talk to her, laugh with her and share life stories with her._

 _He stopped talking for a moment as he realized Serena was staring, smiling softly at him. He stared at her, his eyes questioning her. Before he could say anything, Serena had leaned across and connected her lips to his. Grasping his face gentle, eyes closing, a contented sign leaving her body. Ash didn't know what to do. This wasn't his first kiss; Bianca from Alto Mare took care of that but it felt different. It felt, wholesome. He closed his eyes and responded, softly holding her chin to gain more control. It was sensual and kind. A perfect first kiss between them._

 _He pulled back slight before resting a chaste kiss on her lips before backing away altogether. A small smile playing on his face._

" _What was that for?" He asked her softly._

" _You're just a really good friend." She responded, blushing tenfold. She was bold one minute and suddenly turned into a little mew the next._

" _Is that my reward? Cause if so, I definitely don't mind being a good friend to you." Ash said winking._

 _Serena gently pushed him on his shoulder. Suddenly Clemont and Bonnie came in, holding tonnes of merchandise they collected. Serena and Ash didn't have time to discuss it again, as they got involved with helping Clemont figure out where his glasses went in all the stuff._

 _They docked after that and made plans to see the Froakie boys again. IN the crowd of the concert when the band was doing their final song, making the stadium feel the climax and musicality, Ash choose to kiss Serena again, this time, longer._

Ash came out of his memories when Machoke and Charizard gently nudged him to move along. They were heading to a next stage. Ash was momentarily distracted as he saw The Froakie Boys had come out to play at tonight's events. It stopped him when he heard the same song playing the night he kissed Serena.

Bonnie was having the time of her life. She met her associates, interacting with many Pokémon while Machoke and Diggersby stood next to her, intimidating any guy who got to close. Ash trailed behind, laughing and talking with her when they saw something that would make them feel nostalgic. Ash didn't understand why Clemont was being protective but then he remembered Bonnie was Clemont's life and would never be able to let go.

They ate fish cakes together while watching the many performances going on in different lots. Bonnie was right, this was amazing and he was definitely glad he came. Charizard was having fun, embracing actually being out with its trainer for a leisure activity.

They stopped at a giant park which held what looked like the main attraction. Everyone was on blankets, drinking beers from coolers and seemed to be in spirits with the music. A band came out which consisted of Linoone and their trainer. They played many songs using instruments at their disposal and had the crowd in some very down to earth vibes. It had everyone nodding along to the beat. Bonnie halted them here, where she proceeded to spread a blanket for everyone. She got down and produced Pokémon treats for the giant Pokémon and some beers for her and Ash.

"Aren't you underage?" Ash said, taking it.

"Yes, yes I am." Bonnie said, knocking back the beer, revelling in the bitter taste. Ash shook his head and took a pull while sitting down.

"What do you think so far? Glad you came?" Bonnie said, as she bobbed her head to the music.

"I am actually, it's a big difference than spending my nights locked in my room, reading dumb books about fossilization. The Joy of Poke Palaeontology!"

"Sounds found." Bonnie said, deadpanned

They both smirked and burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. It felt amazing actually.

They got quiet for a moment. Some genre of music began to play; nobody knew what it was but it sounded good. A small breeze cooled the park while people laughed and enjoyed the night.

"Hey Ash?" Bonnie asked quietly, not looking at him. He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow up. "How are you?"

Ash was momentarily taken back with the simple question which had a very complicated answer. He was silent while he thought. He took a sip of his beer.

"Hopeful, which is a way I would never have described myself two days ago." He finally said, taking a Pokémon treat and throwing it into Charizard's awaiting mouth. Bonnie nodded.

"I think I'm supposed to say something mystic, very life changing, earth shattering or mountain moving wise words, but c'mon I'm twenty, what do I know? But I can speak from the heart and say, you'll get there and you will have undivided support from now on." Bonnie said.

"Thanks, I believe you." Ash said, smiling slightly. He finished his beer and saw Bonnie take a next one out, finishing hers. She opened it and gave it to him before leaning over and clinking hers to his.

"To Hope…and Happiness." Bonnie cheers with him quietly.

"Yeah… To hope and happiness." Ash nodded before taking a sip. The festival ended in a high note. Big bursts of colourful fireworks filled the air. The noise making the trees vibrate a bit.

When it was all over, Bonnie returned Clemont's Diggersby, Serena's Machoke and climbed onto her Pidgeot. Ash followed by going onto Charizard. It was just as freeing the second time, flying over Viridian. Ash saw the forest and gestured for Bonnie to follow. The made a detour and headed towards the moonlight. Ash had a specific place he wanted to go. He directed Charizard easily and the flew between many turns of trees. It was fun. Bonnie having no idea where they were going followed close by, laughing when Pidgeot would do tricks in the air to show up Charizard.

They came to a small clearing, a very small one. Ash jumped of and sprinted off into the dense trees.

Bonnie hopped off her Pidgeot before hastily following him. When she arrived to where he was, she saw a small pathway. It was covered in mini flowers but looked like any pathway that lead to Viridian city. She saw Ash sit down beside a tree. Looking out as a specific mark on it. How he could find it in the dark amazed Bonnie.

"Bonnie, come here, look at this." Ash gestured to the tree making her come forward. She went up to it and saw the initials A and K followed by a small Caterpie that looked to be carved in. She looked up at him confused.

"Meet Caterpie, well… what is left of my Caterpie in this spot. When I was travelling with Misty I caught a Caterpie here. It was my first Pokémon I ever captured with Pikachu. After I caught it, I was so happy that I never wanted to forget where it all began. I, with Caterpie and Pikachu carved this in the tree. If I ever were to pass through Viridian forest to come home from a journey, I would stop to see it. The last time was 8 years ago." He said quietly.

"Tonight Bonnie, I realized something at the music festival, for the first time in 8 years, I was free, I could do whatever I pleased. I didn't have to respond to lectures, I could eat when I wanted, I could do absolutely nothing and not be insulted for it. I could go as I please. Walk where I wanted. I could actually walk with my Pokémon, Bonnie! Do you know when was the last time I did that? I don't even know! Do you know how amazing it felt just to jump on Charizard and do something spontaneous?" Ash said to her, turning around so they were both face to face, legs crossed and sitting on the dewy grass. The trees rustled a bit while Charizard and Pidgeot came next to them. Charizard perched himself against the tree, listening to its master's tale. Bonnie could only watch him as she felt Ash's question was rhetorical. He continued to talk into the night.

"It has been some hours, only a couple hours, Bonnie, since I literally destroyed my home, cut ties with the only family member I had left in this world, found out so much shit that has made my life just a never ending abyss of chaos where sometimes I just wondered if all of it is even real and maybe somewhere, I'm having a horrible nightmare. Maybe, I'm going to wake up and realize I didn't waste 8 years of my life being manipulated, tortured and emotionally abused. Maybe, just maybe I did not lose the most important things in my life. Or worse, I'm going to wake up and realize the past 2 days never occurred and Thomas would be standing over my bed, yelling at me about so many different things I would just want cover myself and disappear." Ash said, his voice losing the zeal it had.

Bonnie just sat on the grass, her hand on Ash's knees, she knew he didn't want an answer, he just wanted to cope. All she could be at this point, was be a friend. Someone who would listen and not judge. Who would not give an opinion but just be there with him as he got the shit storm in his head under control.

In all honesty, Bonnie saw how strong Ash truly was in that moment. With the madness that was his life currently, he was handling better than any fully-grown mature adult would. When she was going through her own shitty experiences with her asshole of a mother, she definitely did not handle it as well. She learned from Ash in that moment that when dealing with fucked up situations in your life, you could only deal with it by handling it, yourself.

How fucked up is that?

Charizard let out a quiet howl to break the silence and dropped its long neck to nuzzle Ash. The Pokémon trainer could not help but smile and return the affecting. Bonnie smiled up at the fire beast, loving the interaction between them.

In a simple gesture, Charizard connected his heart with his master, letting Ash know, everything was going to be okay. He was safe and well not.

"You're going to be fine, Ash." Bonnie said, gently resting both hands on his knees now. "You are a strong person, and nothing, NOTHING can defeat you."

Ash looked up to her, dumbfounded by what she said. He made a face and replaced it with a determined expression before nodding at her. He stood up, making Bonnie pull back her hands hastily. "You're right." Ash snatched her hands up and pulled her up easily before grasping her shoulders in reverence.

"I am strong. And I will get back everything I lost. Thanks Bonnie, you're the best." Ash said, his mood changing instantly. "Let's go back to Serena's, it's been a long day." With that, he let her go and climbed onto Charizard swiftly. Charizard, Bonnie and Pidgeot could only watch in bewilderment before shrugging and carrying on. They swiftly followed and off they went.

They soared into the night, the coldness brushing against their cheeks like small kisses. Viridian was illuminated only in streetlights now as most inhabitants were in bed, sleeping the day away. It was a beautiful experience. As they flew, Ash couldn't help but remember Serena, he used to take her for night rides as part of their dates. Serena was afraid of heights, something he found extremely adorable, he used to be selfish and take her for rides so he would have an innocent reason to hold onto her. Whether it was on Charizard or his Salamance, he would hold her while she would grasp onto him for dear life, frightened. However, Ash ensured she was safe the entire time, never letting her go, never giving her time to be afraid. He held onto her with his life. He would always reassure her he was there. Reassure her with a kiss, a forehead kiss, a hug, and a smile.

Ash never knew Serena was never afraid. She was afraid of heights, yes, but it was irrelevant when she was in his arms.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Serena awoke when she heard a loud bang near her room.

She got out of bed, slipping into her robe before heading out. If it was anything serious her Machoke would have been on it like wildfire but she saw most of them had gone to bed and the ones at the exits were normal, playing with her various Delcatty for company.

She headed over to the balcony where she heard the noise to hear harsh whispers between two people. When she opened the door quietly, she saw Bonnie and Ash hastily grabbing what looked like dozens of shuriken and small bouncing balls. When she looked at the time it was close to 2 in the morning.

'Bonnie's pushing curfew, oh well, she's an adult and she had Ash with her.' Serena thought as she listened to them bicker as if no time has passed.

"I don't understand why need so many balls, Bonnie. I mean really? Why do they have to be florescent blue?" Ash whispered-talked frantically as he scuttled about to grab the bouncing balls.

"It doesn't matter why I have them, they always come in handy, Ash. Watch out for that shuriken! It's my favourite." Bonnie whispered yelled at him trying to snatch the shrunken before it sliced Ash's shoe.

Serena decided to have some fun with them.

"Can you explain to me why you both are hunting ninja items on my balcony while a certain lady missed curfew an hour ago?" Serena said, opening the balcony wooden door harshly while speaking in a loud voice. She scared both Ash and Bonnie that they threw their item into the air before they tripped and fell to the ground. They both then had to contort their bodies to avoid the shuriken when they would land on their edge way. Some had stuck them down to the ground, trapping them by the pieces of clothes they had on. They looked petrified for a moment before realizing it was Serena.

Serena couldn't help but laugh loudly at that display.

From her place on the ground, Bonnie could already be heard going into cutesy mode.

"Serena! Well… you see… I was…"

"We took a detour at my request Serena, I wanted to show Bonnie something in Viridian forest. Sorry." Ash said quietly. His arms were pined to the ground from the shurikens.

"It's okay, Ash, I know Bonnie was out, I just like to harass her if she gets caught and tonight my dear you did. You're lucky Clemont's in the furthest room from this balcony, young lady."

"Hence I chose this one! Now excuse me, I have to collect my balls and shurikens and head to bed, I have an early morning with Brock for rounds at the Pokémon centre." She nodded to Serena who pulled the shurikens away.

With that she collected her stuff hastily and left the ex-lovers alone before they could even realize it. She conveniently forgot the shurikens pinning Ash down.

Ash didn't know how to act in front of Serena. He didn't know what to say to her and now that he noticed she had not closed her robe. From his angle from the floor she was standing before him in a pink robe, with a tiny vest on and tiny matching shorts. He could see her smooth legs and the silver of her waist and chest. He had to get out of the small space our he would not be held liable for his actions. 'Dam you, Bonnie!'

She looked normal for the best of words but normal on Serena could never be. Something about Serena was never normal when it came to him. He had to get out.

Serena stooped down though, observing him. She had a mildly curious look on her soft face.

"Did you have a good time?"

Ash tilted his head a bit, unsure.

"I did. It was relaxing." Serena nodded but continued to stare at him.

"Um Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me, please? The floor is cold." Serena noticed finally exactly what he was saying.

"Right!" She immediately pulled each one, her scent covered Ash and he could inhale her delicate scent. It was mouth-watering.

He stood up, bouncing a bit before dusting himself off. He froze when he felt a hand barely touching his hair. Serena noticed a twig in his hair and unconsciously reached up to grab it, her hand touching his raven dark hair. She took advantage of his slouched state to retrieve it. She showed him silently, his eyes focusing on it and her face.

"Well, good night, Serena!" With that Ash bolted, yes bolted, out the door leaving Serena confused and trying to hold back her hair from the speed he blew out of the balcony. She watched Ash disappear from behind the door, leaving her confused. She turned to look out at the view before taking a deep breath and heading inside. She returned to her room and fell asleep. It was going to be a long couple of weeks

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Show some love.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

 _ **So a lot is going on with this chapter**_

 _ **Don't hate me, it was necessary.**_

 _ **Leave me some love after okay.**_

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"Good afternoon, Ash. Let's begin right away. How about we focus on friends today?" Dr. Ivy asked as Ash was coming into her office. He nodded, sat down and took a minute to collect himself. Friends would be the first topic Dr. Ivy would tackle on his list. She waited specifically for some time too past in order to breach it.

Ash had been having three sessions per week with Dr. Ivy for the past 3 weeks. Mainly they were discussing Ash coming to terms with his life and coping into the world again with freedom. Things have fluctuated since then. He has nightmares some nights while others he sleeps well. The night Ash had gone to the music festival was the night he realized he had a nightmare problem. He was in a good frame of mind and was well but when he got to bed, his nightmares got vivid and realistic to the point that he kept screaming until Brock and Serena came in to wake him. He wasn't sure why it was occurring but he knew he needed to do something about it. He called Dr. Ivy the next day to set up an appointment with her. He was grateful he got Brock's blessings but to be honest he thought Brock gave in because Brock witnessed the strenuous toll it took on Ash when he was in his nightmare.

According to Dr. Ivy, she did some extensive research on effects of Racun on someone exposed to it for a lengthy period of time. Racun has been known to cause strange nightmares which are triggered in a post stress traumatic event. Everything which had occurred to Ash. He would be susceptible to nightmares, random memory replays and anxiety to certain situations. To deal with it depended on the patient. It seemed once Ash grew to understand why certain things occurred in his mind, he would grow easy about the subject and not create nightmare like situations in his dreams.

His dreams involved Thomas and his Pokémon because that was what had affected him the most.

She also concluded that even though Ash has been free of Racun for close to two years, the long term effects were still there and would only be gone when Ash's subconscious felt he was safe again. His organs and bodily systems were well but his mind had not cleansed out the negative memories. Due to him suffering such a traumatising realization and his stress levels being high, the lingering hints of Racun made his brain cells react in a way to protect the body. It has no way of exiting when Ash is awake and functioning. In order to cleanse the mind of the stress, it creates an outlet through nightmares. So far, the only way she figured out to help him was talking about the problems and his triggers during his sessions. She had no explanation for why he felt the shocking sensation that night when shit hit the fan. She told him if he ever felt it again to immediately notify her.

When Ash spoke of his first night of freedom on his own, no repercussions, no fear, just freedom. He slept like a baby that night. His dreams were calm. Dr. Ivy concluded to him the whole focus on their therapy sessions would be Ash coming to terms with everything and then getting rid of guilt. He had to work on loving in a healthy way and also to let go of his past issues when it came to acceptance.

He was on a slow burn but he was feeling better with each session and with each day.

His sessions would focus on the six things he chose to talk about himself and then Dr. Ivy would move into discussing how he was dealing with day to day activities. It was a long process but Ash was willing to do it to ensure he achieved his goal of reaching a safe, happy and strong place.

They continued with their session. Dr. Ivy began to ask him questions to initiate a reaction form.

"Tell me, you have been with your friends at Serena's place for three weeks now? Correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why they are staying with her?"

"Not in exact terms, Clemont revealed to me that they were staying at Serena's to ensure I had support."

"Do you think it is helping you?"

"Yes."

"Elaborate."

"After everything with Thomas, I realized he did omit my friends to make me secluded and without a support system. He destroyed any relationship that could have helped me."

"Who did Thomas directly affect?

"Brock, Serena Clemont and Bonnie.

"What about Gary?"

"Thomas actually liked Gary because he was a researcher and also Gary was always away doing research. I still wonder why I didn't find it suspicious Gary decided to sow roots at my Lab. Gary saved me because in the end my father liked him for the work and status he had and thought Gary to be the most trustworthy. Ironically, Gary was the one who destroyed his manipulative plan."

"Let's talk about Brock a bit. You mentioned you had a strained relationship with him. What happened?" Dr. Ivy asked.

"Thomas happened. Brock came to see Serena and I. He had now finished his exams on the Doctor entrance exam. He was unable to come during my mother's final days and her funeral due to school commitments. I understood. Thomas however, made everything difficult. He made side comments to Brock, saying he wasn't a true friend to me. What was worse was at the time, I could not defend Brock. I had to leave my friend to defend himself about something that I didn't even have a problem to begin with. I remembered the night I saw Brock for the last time.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _There was an upturned table, Serena was out doing some errands. It was dusk. Thomas and Brock got into a huge argument because Brock mentioned Ash wanting to travel again to help him cope with his mother's death._

" _Listen, wanna be doctor boy, my son is not going anywhere, Pokémon are meant to study, not take part in barbaric activities. Ashton won't be part of that low class world."_

" _Thomas, I am a previous gym leader and I find it insulting when you say that is low class. Battling is privileged and only the best can be part of that world. ASH has that talent and could very well be the best."_

" _Your opinion does not matter boy, its best you leave, my son does not need a nasty influence like you around."_

 _With that Thomas left the room while pelting out Brock's stuff from the room. Ash and Brock could only stare in horror and shock at what was occurring._

" _Ash are you going to let your father dictate your life like that?"_

 _Ash was feeling weak and had no energy to even fight back._

" _I'm sorry for him Brock but he is my dad, he's all I got."_

" _Ash, since he's come into your life, you look and act like another person. It's affecting all of your relationships. Even Serena is worried… I think Thomas is an asshole…you need to remove him from your life…" Brock said before he was abruptly cut off._

" _STOP BROCK! Just because your dad was a lousy doesn't mean mine is. He's here with me after all!" Ash said, he got defensive when it came to people talking ill of his father. He instantly regretted what he said though. Brock's dad was not a good rebuttal._

 _Brock was seen taken a physical step back. He stared at sadness to his friend. His friend had chosen his sides and sadly could not see what Brock saw._

" _I see… I think…I think it's best I leave. Don't worry, I'll let Serena know my goodbye. Ash, I hope…_

 _I hope you see what's really going on. Don't lose those who care for you for one person."_

" _I won't Brock, I have everything I want right now. Let me handle me."_

 _Brock could only nod at him before turning around and heading back to pewter city. Ash and brock didn't realize the chain of events that night cause._

 _ **End of Flash back**_

"I never saw him again. When I saw him that night in Serena's living room, I was overjoyed at my best friend being there. I look back at the past and I realized I was sick. If Thomas did that now, things would have gone differently. I would never tolerate someone insulting my friend. Especially Brock. Brock has always been my rock. My support in getting me to develop and live. To realize who I was on this journey. That's why I vowed to ensure I fixed this relationship. Brock's loss of friendship took me into a deep tail of depression and I could not get out of it. Now that I think about it, That's what Thomas wanted all along." Ash said glumly to Dr. Ivy.

"Is that what you think, Ash?"

"What?"

"That Thomas won?"

Ash was silent for a moment.

"Sometimes I Do."

"Elaborate." Ash took a minute before speaking.

"I lost my friends, I lost my Pokémon and I lost my girlfriend. Because of him, I stupidly gave up everything I needed to be happy for some asshole who I thought I needed in my life to complete me. BY my stupid urge to get some dam approval from my FATHER, I FUCKED UP ACTUAL RELATIONSHIPS! I LOST MY MOTHER, I LOST SERENA, I LOST MY BEST FRIENDS AND I LOST MY POKEMON." Ash began to tear up. He could not help it. His voice was growing horse from yelling but he continued on because he felt he needed to say it.

"THE WORSE PART , I THOUGHT…I thought it would be worth it to lose them if I got my father in my life." Ash stopped yelling. The anger quickly evaporating where now it was replaced with realization.

"Since I was a young boy, everyone else had their dad. I often wondered why I could not be one of those kids. I longed for him so much that I didn't see what Arceus gave me. To replenish not having a father, he gave me a Brock, someone who cared for me like if I was his child, he gave me a Clemont, someone to do things boys would do and someone who helped me and himself improve in any endeavour we partook in. He gave me Gary, someone who always pushed me to my limits and then telling me to forget my limits and aim higher."

"He blessed me with Bonnie, a sister, a baby sister who just made the world better with her presence. I could move Snorlax for that girl. She loved me a way only a sister could love a brother. Arceus blessed me with the most loyal partner ever, Pikachu. Thomas got rid of him, the one thing I could never have seen myself without."

"Then he did something worse…Thomas got rid of the jewel to my life. What Arceus had sent me to Kalos to meet. Thomas took away Serena. Serena." Ash ended there. He took a minute before composing himself. He scrubbed away the fallen tears. He held his head in his hands while looking down. Shame he felt, he didn't know why.

"I'm not ready to talk about her, Dr. Ivy." Ash said, quietly. She nodded, understanding the size of relevance he just endured.

"But Ash," Dr. Ivy said getting his attention. He looked up briefly at her before resuming his position.

"Haven't you realized… that yes even though he took them away from you at the time. They're with you now. If they're with you, supporting you, loving you and taking care of you while you try to get yourself better. Do you honestly still think Thomas won?" Dr. Ivy urged him, hoping to achieve what she laid down in the first place. She gave him minute to process this.

"Thomas didn't win?" Ash said opening his eyes and looking up at Dr. Ivy. She shook her head no.

"Thomas…did…not…win…I won. Didn't I?" Ash said, looking up at Dr. Ivy, hope in his eyes. She nodded. In a sense he did and he was continuing to win the more he tried to heal himself. He was silent for some time. Smiling to himself, embracing that realization with open arms.

After some more time had passed, Dr. Ivy spoke softly to him. A small smile playing on her face.

"Alright Ash, I think that's enough today. We hit friends on your list, now we move on. We go with the flow." Dr. Ivy said before standing up. Ash followed.

"Before we close of, I want to discuss two things. Firstly, after you leave today, I want you to start applying what you have realized in our sessions in your day to day activities.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the same way you feel here, I want you to keep the positives ones in your mind when you walk the streets, talk to your friends and interact with day to day life. Okay" Dr. Ivy said. She looked at him softly for a moment before asking her next question.

"How do you feel? This point in your life, Ash." She asked him. Dr. Ivy had taken to asking him this after a few sessions, randomly. He was always caught off guard.

"I feel, relieved honestly." Dr. Ivy regarded him for a moment before smiling and nodding. She never voiced an opinion, she would always nod at him. She gently patted his shoulder and told him to have a nice weekend. It was their last session for the week. With that Ash left her office and decided to head back to Serena's house. He considered calling out Charizard to fly back but thought against it. He wanted to take a stroll in the city.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Ash had been to the Pokémon centre each time he had a session. Nurse Joy told him his Pokémon were still being treated and with the proper facilities of the Pokémon centre they would have a speedier recovery that his Charizard had. She and Viridian Court would be able to release the Pokémon back into his custody when they were finished with treatment and he had a safe place to keep them.

He was able to meet some of them. Watching them as they recovered, were fed antidotes and nutrients.

He would spend the whole day at the centre at a time, only returning to The Underground when it was near dinner time. Serena had been strict with all the men that dinner time was no joke and they had to come to eat. Gary faced severe repercussions a night when he forgot to come because he was in deep work about a Kabutop and its preservation. If you were to miss dinner, you had to let everyone know. It was sacrilege if you didn't.

Ash met his Infernape, his Ivysaur, Noctowl, Garchomp and Quilava. Charizard was right when he told Ash his Pokémon would have no ill feelings towards him. Just affection and love to being reunited with their beloved master. Ash met these Pokémon as their treatment was the most effective so far. They were very weak at the moment but none the less were happy to see they would be getting better soon. They were ecstatic when they woke up and saw Ash, peering down at them, concerned and worried but still managing to comfort them while reassuring them it was all over and he was here for them. Tears came to his eyes, every time one of his Pokémon would open their eyes, see him and smile. Ash vowed to ensure his Pokémon never felt like this again. Never.

When he wasn't at the Pokémon Centre he was dealing with Officer Jenny. She revealed to him his petty accounts were released as the sums of money in those were never in contact with Thomas but the ones that held his Mother's restaurant chain fund were being kept still until the amount of money Thomas had been stealing could be identified. Ash had not looked at those accounts in years and was flabbergasted when he realized what interest had done to them. His mother left him enough to run a small island.

"No wonder Thomas wanted to kill me." He said, in shock as Officer Jenny gave him more bank statements. She smiled at his attempt at humour.

Thomas had been stealing millions from Ash. Ash never even knew his mother had that amount of money. They lived in a humble home. He knew she had restaurants all over Kanto but never knew they were such financial success. By the time the accounts were released, Thomas had already shown the fake Will to him and took control of everything while explaining to Ash that Thomas would deal with everything because he was Ash's parent. At 16, Ash believed him. According to the law, if Ash was to pass, the money would be passed on to next of kin which in this case would be Ash's father and Delia's ex-husband because Ash had no heir, no siblings or cousins. Delia's was an only child so the only person she could have given everything was to Ash.

Ash couldn't understand why his mother never told him about it. He didn't understand why the will was in a box of his Mother's stuff by Professor Oak.

After therapy, Ash had gone to the Police station and was currently going through more documents the bank had released to him. Ash also saw his Mother's restaurant chain was being managed by long-time family friend and Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey. Apparently he oversaw the operations and ensured Ash received the profits from the chains. Ash never even knew this was going on. The racun prevented him from thinking logically. Ash smashed the papers down before huffing out in frustration.

Officer Jenny looked up from her laptop to see what it was about. She smiled softly at Ash, realizing the young man was overwhelmed and being continuously struck with news and details.

They were currently in her office, Ash took up residence in a corner, pouring over documents. Officer Jenny remembered she was the first officer to make contact with him, helping him take his small Pikachu to the Pokémon centre before it blew up from Team Rockets scheme. She took over the case because she saw something different in Ash. He was a different kind of trainer class and she knew this man needed the right support to deal with the shit storm that was his life.

"Take it easy Ash, don't worry, everything will blow over soon enough. It's 8 years' worth of information you're reading. You can take it in small doses." Officer Jenny soothed as she resumed typing a report.

"I know, it's just, overwhelming." Ash grouched as he buried his face in his arms, slumping over the tiny desk he had.

"I think I'm going to go, It's getting late and I think I just want to clear my head." Ash said as he got up from the seat and bundled all the documents to give her back. Officer Jenny nodded in understanding. Ash headed out, waving at various officers before coming onto the busy street of Viridian.

While walking he wasn't looking where he was going, busy fumbling with his headphones and phone when he collided with something soft. He managed to hold the person, reacting on instinct, to realized he would recognize that Alto Marian hat anywhere.

"Bianca?"

"Ash!" The two greeted each other, she warmly while him still in question. Bianca was a girl from Alto Mare who Ash had a history with. They both always met in unfortunate circumstances which lead to very fortunate circumstances. Bianca suddenly hugged him, excited to see Ash after a long time.

He looked at her when she released him and saw she looked well. She was in a dark green top, mini white skirt, white boots and her signature white hat. She looked like she was going to fish and she was the bait. Then again Ash knew how Alto Mare girls were, having spent a summer there with Brock and Misty for leisure and with Thomas for research work. Both times he was entertained by Bianca.

"What are you doing in Viridian? How's your grandfather?" Ash asked.

"Working hard as usual. I'm in Viridian for an art exhibit I'm doing but I had no idea you would be here. I thought you would be on some restoration project." Bianca said as she grasped his shoulders in fluid movement, feeling his muscles under her hands. Ash always knew Bianca to be very hands on when it came to him. He was accustomed to it. Bianca looked at Ash, He looked good, better actually. Gone was the teenager she had a fun summer with and was replaced by a true man. She licked her lips at the sight before her. The images she could use later.

Bianca was a very sexually fluid person. Alto Mare girls were. They had no shame and if they desired a man, they would go after him. Moving more lecherous than most men would understand. Right now, she felt lust seeing Ash, all grown up and a masculine aura about him. If Ash was amazing back then when they were young and experimenting, she trembled at the thought at what he could do to her now.

"Grandpa is doing well, still working on the gondolas and the museum restoration. He likes to keep busy." Bianca went for the kill. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, would you like to grab a bite to eat? Maybe catch up a bit?" This girl knew what she wanted to eat, and it wasn't food.

Ash considered this, looked at the time and thought it was harmless to get something. He nodded and she dragged him to a cute little Bistro. Bianca had other ideas.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"I made traditional Poke puffs along with whatever the Mr. Mime are serving." Serena said, proudly as she held up a large basket filled with the sweet treats. Miette was on her in an instant, inspecting, tasting, smelling, investigating each puff.

"To much orang berries and this one could use more frosting but don't worry, the Pokémon would like it." She said, while holding two puffs in her hand as if assessing the weight class.

Serena could only huff at her. She placed the Poke puffs on the buffet table and went on to set the table.

It had been a strange 3 weeks, the only time she really saw Ash was for breakfast and dinner. He would be with his Pokemon at the centre, therapy or at the station. They didn't speak much, Ash more from being afraid to say something that would upset her and Serena because she didn't know what to say. They always had someone with them to, if it wasn't Bonnie, Miette or Clemont, it was Brock or Gary.

She didn't know why she behaved in such a way. She would have loved nothing more to talk to him but she knew her heart would not handle it. She was messed up with her feelings and with him being around her, she had no idea who she could be.

It's difficult for her to be around him, they left on bad terms to the point where Serena had developed a hatred for Ash. She lived for 5 years with that hate until Brock came beating down her door. He told her about Delia's letter and then about the Racun. It was all overwhelming as now Serena's purpose for hating Ash was invalid as she understood he, himself had no control over his behaviour. She became a silent partner, helping Gary and Brock any way she could until they organized the entire event that took place by having Ash battle. She realized she was conflicted with herself because even if she no longer had hate for him, she was hurt because she walked away from him. Serena along with Ash was fighting her own battles and the more she tried to push him away, the more he came coming back to her, determined to stay. Even if all of her feelings were internal.

Serena realized how deep she was in thought, she allowed herself for once to think about him. Deeply.

Serena remembered how Ash was her first. They both were each other's. Of course, they were fumbles and awkwardness until they relaxed and learned the art of love, making each other happy. Well, happy for two teenagers but she was grateful it was always him. After they broke up though, Serena could not even think of the idea of a next man on her. She eventually grieved over Ash and used her hate to channel it into something that she thought would hurt him if he ever found out. She wanted to fuck a next man to ensure Ash would no longer be a part of her. One daring night, she and Miette headed to one of Kalos' high end night club. Serena was on the prowl, looking for someone to end her dry spell. She found the perfect person. He was the opposite of Ash, even down to his looks and personality. No one knew about Siebold, Kalos' Elite four member but he got hooked into Serena's spell. Serena honestly tried it, she exploited the trainer, pushing him in ways to please her but she was never truly satisfied. Using him to only please her intimately and never trying to go further in the relationship. She grew unhappy, feeling empty when she would call Siebold in the night. She kept it strictly physical, even refusing to go on dates with him. She eventually realized she was not hurting Ash but herself and worse, Siebold. She was hurting and in the end she ended up destroying a person who wasn't even involved in her own issues. She ended it and decided she needed to get out of Kalos.

She told Miette she wanted to do something but she didn't know what. She was retired from performing and decided to do something she loved.

That was how 'The Underground' was created. She loved to watch battles, thanks to Ash but she wanted to do it differently. She wanted to ensure she only got the best trainers to battle in her arena. She created the Pokedex system with the help of Clemont and thus The Underground was born. She had her reasons for choosing Viridian but she never voiced it. Her dream came through and in the end The Underground became a raging success. She had her own deep secret about why she wanted it but again she never allowed anyone to know.

Eventually, she reached to this day. If someone told Serena a month ago, Ash would be living with her while he dealt with the shit storm chaos that was his life and she would be having conflicting feelings on whether she wanted to comfort him or attach him to a rocket and shoot him away, she would have laughed boisterously in their face.

Pikachu was doing well and Serena and the gang discussed taking Ash to see him. Where Pikachu was being held was the only place Ash didn't have access to. Only Serena and Clemont had the cards for that area. The conversation was being discussed between them about Ash when Pikachu shocked Clemont and Serena even though they were in the suits. He wanted their attention. Confused, they watched him as he began to Pika speak at them, furiously, blatantly refusing to see Ash. He kept saying 'PikaPika Pikapi' which meant 'No, Ash no!'

It baffled Serena and Clemont on why Pikachu was reacting so harshly but respected his wishes. They were also anxious because the mouse had an attitude with them after that a bit. They decided to abide by his wish.

It was close to dinner time and Miette noticed Ash was nowhere to be found. Usually by this hour he would return from wherever he was conducting business. She hoped he would not face an angry Serena.

Dinner time came and everyone padded into the dining room.

"Where's Ash?" Bonnie asked, Dedenne perched on her shoulder, excited to eat. The gluttonous Pokémon sang in excitement as it saw Poke puffs for dessert. He immediately jumped of Bonnie and headed to where the rest of Pokémon were eating.

Brock, Clemont and Gary stared silently, nervous. They were unsure why Ash would be late as even he was privy to the chewing Gary got from Serena and Miette. It wasn't normal. Nobody at this point answered Bonnie. She just shrugged it off and headed to an available place by Brock.

It was silent as the boys were afraid to talk. The Pokémon found the tension amusing and was laughing at how their trainers were behaving. Serena was normal. Eating like she didn't even notice Ash was 6 and a half minutes late and didn't call the house to let anyone know, she wasn't upset. It's not like she made Poke puffs because deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down she knew Ash used to love to eat them and it wasn't like she was his girlfriend. If not maybe she was being just an irrational bitch and maybe instead of eating this stew she should just pour it over herself so she could calm down and be rational. She knew he was dealing with a lot. Maybe something happened and he was in the middle of something with Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. It not like she knew exactly where he was all the time. Not that she asked because she had no right because she wasn't his girlfriend.

Serena got up from her place and pretended to go back for seconds but in reality, she was composing herself.

She knew she had no claim over Ash but to be honest she was lying to herself. She initiated this dinner time so she would have a logical reason to see Ash at the end of the day. Dinner was usually at this hour but she was never so strict. Nobody never realized her plan. No one knew why she made dinner such a priority, not even Miette. But she did and it was because at least one point in the night she would get to see him.

"I do not love Ash Ketchum." She chanted. Quiet as a feather landing on the floor. She shook her head and sat down with her friends.

"Brock? How was the Pokémon Centre today?" Serena asked, scaring everyone as she spoke when it was deathly quiet. Brock looked up at her cautiously before answering carefully. Gary and Clemont could look at each other uneasily, praying Ash would at least make it back before dinner ended.

"It was interesting, today I got to work on a giant Gyarados, it was big and intimidating. For mischievous purposes, I sent a picture of me in Gyarados mouth to Misty. The angry voicemail I got in return was worth it." Brock chuckled a bit. Serena found this amusing as she knew the Cerulean gym leader to be terrified of Gyarados that wasn't hers. They continued to chat a bit like that a bit until the doors could be heard opening up which halted all conversation.

They then heard two pairs of footsteps. It sounded like it was stumbling a bit. Something was heard being knocked over and then the footsteps grew louder. What rounded the corner was shocking and left everyone stunned.

Ash stood there, looking like he was confused for some reason. His clothes and hair was mussed up a bit and his lips looked red, almost like someone pulled on it. He had the same Machoke who would follow him, holding him by his shoulder. Ash looked like he saw horrors. Clemont and Gary didn't know if to be relieve he was here or concerned at his state. He looked like he just fought off something. If only they knew the truth.

"Ash, where were you? Are you alright?" Serena asked realizing she was the one who got up from her chair and without her brain's permission was going to rush over to him. He halted her immediately, lifting his hand in a stop gesture, not wanting her near him. She stopped in her tracks while everyone rose from their seats.

"It's okay, Serena, um, sorry about being late, I'm not hungry at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of." With that, he urged Machoke to hasten its steps as he flew out of the dining room, not giving anyone a chance to ask questions.

"I think, I think, I'll go check on the boy." Brock said leaving immediately. Everyone was confused but shrugged it off. Serena felt uneasy by this. She had to throw it over though. The important thing was he was home. She came back to where Miette was seated and ate her dinner quietly. With a little less vengeance though, Miette noticed.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Brock hurried through the hallway, he knew that look Ash had, it was a look he got when Macy, Annabel or any other crazy bitch came near Ash, professing feelings and being extremely vocal about their intentions with him. Brock just wondered why Ash looked like he'd seen hell. It's fun to have some hanky panky with a crazy bitch. Ash knew this well.

He came to Ash's room and saw both him and Machoke in the room. Machoke was standing over Ash with some moist towels, cleaning the poor boy while Ash was scrubbing his face.

Ash heard someone near the door and looked up. He was relieved to see it was just Brock.

"Bro? What the fuck happened to you?" Brock asked, bewildered.

"Brock, close the door and take a seat, you'll need one." Ash said, still scrubbing his face while Machoke nodded like he was an official bro. Brock did as he said and came to sit on a chair near Ash's bed. He sat and waited.

"Guess who I bumped into today, literally." Ash said, looking at Brock, a slightly winded look came from him. "Bianca." Brock raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"From Alto Mare? The one who kissed you after you saved the city from Annie and Oakley?" Brock said, trying to ensure he had the right person. Ash nodded.

"Exactly her. Look, I never told you because at the time we had the issues with Thomas and well you know. When I was 18, Thomas and I took a trip to Alto Mare to study some shit I don't care about for a summer. I met Bianca again. We fucked. That's it but a lot. Remember what we heard about Alto Mare girls from Clemont?" Ash asked Brock. "Man, was it true. Being with Bianca was… an experience." Brock stared at him as if he was proud and confused.

"Okay? Ash, I'm…"

"Well, even though I was with her, it didn't feel right. I had my fun but it didn't feel like how it was supposed to feel…"

"Like when you were with Serena?" Ash looked swiftly up at Brock before sighing and nodding. He felt vulnerable.

"I was very depressed at the time when I was with Bianca and well I wanted to do anything to feel something but pain, sadness and self-hate. When I was with Bianca I thought, maybe I was getting better, I was feeling something different but no. I was satisfied with what she gave me. I didn't feel anything actually." Ash said. Machoke went to sit on a chair, quietly watching Ash and ensuring it performed its duties.

"Today, I met her when I was leaving the Police station. She asked me to get a bite to eat and we did. We talked for a while. It was honestly relaxing because she was an outsider. She didn't know about me, about my family issues, my Pokémon issues, my relationship issues. It was fun to talk about nonsense with someone and not worry about the way I messed up that relationship because, surprise, surprise, I have issues." Ash said sarcastically. Brock watched him, listening. Ash was very grateful to Brock's way of understanding. He was really glad to have his best friend back.

"She asked me to walk her back to her hotel because she forgot a painting she had to carry to the art exhibit. When we arrived she took me up and showed me a drawing she had made. It was a replica of me and Pikachu but she added Latias into it. It was incredible. The detail was so life like. It brought back memories of the little guy and made me feel like a little shit because I don't even know where he is!" Brock was about to interject and tell him but Ash bulldozed on, wanting to get it out.

"I was thinking rapidly, not my strongest ability but I could only see Pikachu, My Pokémon, Serena…" Ash whispered her name so quietly Brock had to stretch to hear.

"I was having a breakdown, Dr. Ivy said it was possible if I were to suddenly overthink everything without letting my mind process it clearly. Anyways… While I was going through all of this, Bianca decided she wants to make a move. I honestly didn't read her intentions…

"That's insulting Ash. How dense can you be? I wasn't even there and I saw the intentions."

"Geez, man, I'm dealing with a lot. Okay…Let's see, right.

 _ **Flashback**_

"You know Ash? You grew up a lot… long gone is the athletic teenager and replaced is this burly, delicious man. Can I sink my teeth into you and have a taste?" Bianca said, taking the drawing out of his hand and walking him back to a wall. She runs her hands over him and places his hands on her ass. "It's gotten better with time. Huh Ash?" She ran her nose over his neck, delicately sucking on the skin with her mouth after. Ash felt himself grab her and allowed her to continue on her actions. She stretched up to meet his lips, loving how tall he is.

"It's been so long since I've been with you. Let's make some more experiences." She whispered to him before going all in and attacking his lips. She was unable to hold back and grabbed his head, pulling him to kiss her fully.

Ash closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He was kissing her; he was reacting to her. The heat, the madness that is this girl. Ash took control by turning her and pushing her against the wall. He began to kiss her again, opening her mouth and taking entrance, not bothering to ask. He hitches her leg around while grabbing her. She loves every moment. She hastily pulls off his jacket while still fighting him in the burning kiss they were sharing. She began to tease his lips, biting the heavenly lips agonizingly slow, eliciting a small moan.

Ash, in the thrill of feeling went to take off her shirt, he opened his eyes, he didn't see Bianca but Serena, smiling up at him, the heat in her eyes she only got when they are about to fuck or make love.

He bolted off Bianca, flying back and stumbling as he blinked to clear his vison. He saw Bianca but then he saw Serena.

"Ash? Ash? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Bianca, completely baffled.

"This is wrong…. I can't do this Bianca, no, I cannot. I'm Sorry, I have to go." Ash says, rushing to pick up his jacket and hastily leaving. He runs down to the elevators before Bianca decided to chase him. She was persistent.

He reached the elevator and thanked Arceus it was empty. He scrubed his face trying to clear his mind.

'That was wrong, that didn't feel good, that was so wrong. IT never felt so. It didn't feel right. Why did I see her? NO, I can never do that again. Bianca wasn't…She would never be…. No one can…fuck…Fuck…. FUCK!'

She wasn't Serena.

"FUCK" Ash shouted into the small space.

 _ **End of flashback.**_

"What does this mean then Ash?" Brock asked completely stunned at the trial Ash had just endured.

"I…I …I don't know." Ash said. "Worse part was, she met me up at the entrance of The Underground and she was throwing herself at me, begging me to come back to the hotel or we could do it right in the ally. Brock I was afraid, I was going through a realization and then this girl reaches faster than light by where I live to tell me these things. I was fighting her off without actually trying to hurt her when Machoke came and got her off me easily. I hurried inside before collapsing. I didn't realize Bianca had kicked me in the leg. It hurts a lot at the moment." Ash said, showing Brock the bruise she left.

"She seems to have done it hard to. Maybe she was going to drag you into the ally whether you wanted to or not." Brock said, trying to remain serious.

"Bro, don't even joke about that! I didn't really want to have to explain to everyone I was almost manhandled by a crazy, aggressive girl who I had a wild summer with once." Ash said, deadpanned.

"The important thing is you made it back okay. Just, maybe you should carry Machoke with you everywhere until she leaves."

"That's a good idea." Ash said smiling for the first time.

"So, Serena?

"What about her?" Ash played dumb.

"Are you going to try and get her back?" Brock questioned.

"What? No? Brock, we're finish, she's moved on. She's just being a good friend?" Ash said quietly, questioning himself.

"Uh huh and May and I totally didn't fuck each other while we were in Sinnoh."

"What?" Ash enunciated in shock. Eye bulging out.

"That's another story. We're getting off topic, back to Serena, why not? Ash, she knows you weren't yourself and you had like a fuck tonne of racun in your system. I think she would understand. Maybe her feelings for you never changed." Brock said, urging him to understand.

"Serena is the most understanding person in the world, Brock. She is that precious of a gem. I just think its…it's too late. I want her to be happy, Brock and the way how things look, she is.

Serena thought that night I let her walk away because I didn't choose her but in reality I let her walk away because I couldn't let her stay around me and see me in that mind frame. I didn't know I had Racun in me but I knew something was wrong with me, mentally. I didn't want her to become like that. I let her walk out of my life, taking my heart and soul with her because that's where they belonged. With her. Where my body was, was not the ideallic place for a pure person like her to stay. Besides, she is happier since she left me. I agree, I think I would have been happier if I left me to." Ash said pitifully. Brock only shook his head

"You will never know until you talk to her. I may be busy with my doctor duties but I do notice you both go beyond anything to avoid talking to each other. Also, I have noticed you guys collide a lot with each 's talk about that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Brock." Ash said while taking his jacket off, filling the room with vanilla perfume that came from Bianca. Ash avoided eye contact with Brock.

"What is the problem with talking to her, Ash? You could be with her. You could have her back! You could…" Brock said, before being cut off by Ash's quiet interjection.

"Or not. Brock, you have to understand; I have a piece of her back in my life. I get to see her every day, I get to see her every night. I'd like to think we are friends again. This way, I know she will be in my life. I can't risk losing that on a 'could be'. I lost her once, it almost killed me but for some reason I am still here and now I get to be around her. This is enough for me. Whatever she is allowing me to have, I'm going to keep and cherish it. I could never risk losing it to find out if it could be more. My heart would not be able to handle a second rejection Brock. I…I can't put myself through that. I'm already hanging on to my messed up life by a twig, dangling into a fiery abyss. I need her around and I am going to take anything I get." Ash said, urging his friend to see his intentions.

"Fine. But let me ask you a couple things then. Can you honestly stand there and tell me you would be okay with another man being with her? Can you tell me you can stay back and see him comforting her? Loving her? Being with her intimately. Being her support and taking the place in her life that only she held for you? Can you stand there, Ash and tell me till this day, after 8 years of depression, hate, anger and self loathe and a clear mind, you do not still love her? That you do not love her more than any man in this world could ever even dream about loving a person in this universe? Can you stand there and tell me everything I just said was not true?" Brock deliver his last line with force, the both of them at a standoff.

Ash finally looked Brock in the eyes but said nothing. He said nothing before looking back down, taking off his fingerless gloves.

"That's what I thought." Brock said, quietly before leaving, closing the door a little harshly.

.

Ash was left alone with Machoke. Pondering what his wise friend had just said.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Review like hell if you want the next chapter quickly.**

 **Serious. Want some love!**

 **More questions and some answers to come everyone.**

 **~FireFlyVal~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Pokémon in any type of way. Game freak, Nintendo, T.V Tokyo and any other contributors to Pokémon do.**_

 _ **This is written in third person point of view.**_

 _ **Hope you love it. Please love it.**_

 _ **What I write is pure fiction, if by some chance what I say is true or in any way real, it is purely coincidental. Nothing here is real.**_

 _ **18+**_

 _ **Enjoy BBs**_

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

Miette was tired.

It was 6 in the morning and she had just endured a long flight from Kalos and was now on her way back to The Underground to get some sleep. She paid the cab driver and got out onto the pavement before pulling out her key card and going to the private entrance. She was yawning as she entered The Underground and headed to where Serena's sectional was. She entered the sectional through the big double doors to be smacked by an assortment of aromas. She smelt sugar, vanilla as well as meat and vegetables. She rounded the corner to be met with the entire kitchen piled high with food. There were casseroles, platters of baked meat, kebabs and then there was baked goods. Croissants, cupcakes, bread, biscuits, Poke puffs, Poffles, Poke Block, Pies, (sweet and savoury) macaroons, donuts, cakes. It was like a bakery exploded on the kitchen. Behind the mountains of food, she saw Serena who was covered in flour and various stains, whipping eggs to add to something.

Miette didn't know if to approach her or not.

"Serena, What…? Why? What the fuck are you doing?" Miette asked bewildered, approaching the counter.

"Miette, darling, you made it back safely. Is everything okay in the Kalos bakery? Do you want something to eat?" Serena said, her voice high and with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I'm good. What's going on?" Miette questioned as she approached the counter Serena was standing by. Miette took a seat on a high chair to talk to her clearly, senile friend. "Did the others come back as yet?" She spoke as if approaching a wild animal.

"No, no, Brock and Bonnie haven't come back from Chrysanthemum Island... Gary is still by Professor Oak and Clemont is still at the conference for gym leaders of Kalos."

"Where's Ash?" Miette asked consciously.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! STOP PERSCUTING ME!" Serena accused, a little sporadic. She stopped mixing her eggs. Miette recoiled back in shock.

"Woman! I wasn't!... but…but…what happened? Serena, you don't cook…or bake unless something is on your mind and clearly something happened. The last time this happened you turned my house into a pastry franchise." Miette said, sighing a little bit. She really wanted to go to bed but now she was curious as to what happened the last 3 days she was gone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Can't a woman be in her kitchen at 6 in the morning and cook in peace without being questioned about her intentions?" Miette could only look at her with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape.

"A normal woman can, you, I'm not so sure. Let me see, last time you cooked like this…you had sex with Siebold and you called Ash's name instead. Holy shit! Did Siebold come by? Did you guys have sex?"

Serena sighed a bit. She quickly put together her mixture before putting it in the oven. She cleared away a space on the counter next to Miette and made herself comfortable on a seat by her side.

"No and yes? It's a very complicated story." Serena said, scrubbing her face which added even more flour to it which Miette thought was even possible.

"Should I have coffee with this story or should I have alcohol while listening? …Is it considered a bad thing to drink alcohol so early in the morning?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to answer that. I never stopped drinking since a day now." Serena said pulling out the good stuff and downing a whole glass of scotch. Miette got a tumbler and poured herself a glass. She drank a pull, enjoying the burn.

"To damaging our livers together while you tell me what fucked up thing you did while I was gone." Miette cheered with her, clinking their glasses.

"Ain't that the truth." Serena agreed.

 **3 Days Earlier…**

"What? What do you mean your Kalos branch bakery had all its mixers exploded?" Brock questioned.

"I'm not sure myself, Celosia just asked me to come to Kalos immediately. I'm leaving on the red eye a little later tonight." Miette said as she continued to eat her dinner.

Ash, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were having dinner together while Miette filled them in on the situation back in Kalos.

"So that means you and I will be on the same flight then. I have the conference in Kalos this weekend as well and I'm leaving tonight." Clemont interjected.

"That's great, I'll have company on the flight." Miette said, grateful she had someone to talk to. She was overwhelmed at the loss of assets she had.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Serena asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, no, I can handle it, plus I know Clemont is in Kalos if I need someone."

"I guess you're right but keep me posted." Serena said, worry evident in her tone.

"Um...speaking of trips, Bonnie and I are taking a trip to Chrysanthemum Island... we're leaving tomorrow, morning." Brock said a bit nervously, he knew this would leave Ash alone with Serena and Gary.

"What? Why are you going there?" Ash questioned, sweating a bit as he realized they would be 4 missing friends this weekend.

"There is a shortage of Pokémon Doctors there and only a few Nurse Joys are available at the moment. The Pokémon medical association asked me to head down there with a team, apparently there was an outbreak of Poke fever and it's affecting many Pokémon. Bonnie is still training…

"But, I told Brock he has to carry me because he could use all the help he can get, plus you need someone to control you around all those Nurse Joys." Bonnie said indignantly while folding her arms.

"Err… yes there is that, but yeah she, myself and tattooed nurse Joy are going to the island where we will meet with the rest of Doctors from my board. We will be gone for 3 to 4 days." Brock concluded, scratching his head a bit.

"So… the four of you are leaving…" Serena asked in a small voice.

"Make that five… I have to head back to Pallet town, then I am going up to Mount Moon with Grandpa. We found a new breed of Cleffa we want to observe. So I will be gone from tomorrow as well. I was going to tell you guys tonight as it was rather spontaneous." Gary said, he knew Ash would be freaking out at the prospect of being alone with Serena.

"Do you guys need help; I'm sure I could do some of the research work." Ash said a little too enthusiastic even though he didn't want to. He would rather do that than remain at the sectional with Serena alone. He didn't trust himself around her.

"I would love some Ash, but you have your therapy session tomorrow and we both know you don't like field work. You used to complain about it every time we would go out. I would never put you through that."

"I guess I haven't gotten used to not being a researcher anymore." Ash laughed nervously as he made an excuse.

"So you all have something …to do…this weekend… 'Serena said, "Great,I hope everything works out."

Everyone but Bonnie looked at Ash and Serena awkwardly. They all didn't realize they planned their work coincidently at the same time. They hoped Ash and Serena would be able to handle 3 days by themselves like mature adults. They were 24 -year- olds after all. Hopefully they could.

Dinner continued on as a quiet affair. After, Clemont and Miette readied themselves to leave. Each took a moment with their respected friend.

"Ash, it's going to be okay. You know you'll keep busy with the station, Pokémon centre and therapy. These 3 day would blow over soon enough. Okay?" Clemont said, giving Ash a pep talk as he fixed his necessary documents for his flight. They were in Clemont's room.

"Don't worry, Clemont. I can handle it. It's not a big deal. Hey, Serena's my friend, we travelled together already. It's no big deal." Ash said, cool and calm as a cucumber. Clemont threw him a dubious look before leaving his room with his luggage.

"It's not you who I'm worrying about." Clemont said under his breath.

Clemont and Ash arrived in the living room to wait for Miette. She was busy with Serena, calming her friend.

"Look, you can call me if you need me. Relax okay, it's just Ash. Trust me, these 3 days will blow over." Miette urged Serena as she hastily packed her suitcase. They were currently in Miette's room. Miette was throwing things at Serena while Serena packed it neatly into her friends' bag.

"Miette, don't worry. I'm an adult. I can handle Ash for a couple days. Plus, I have so much things to do, I might only see him when we have to eat. Everything will be okay."

Miette sighed but nodded. She pulled on her coat and grabbed her documents before going for a hug.

"Okay,I love you. Take care." Miette said before releasing Serena and grabbing her closed bag.

"I'll be okay, I love you to, Be safe." Serena said while walking out to the hall with Miette. They both arrived in the living room to see Ash and Clemont having a drink of scotch.

"Ready, Miette?" Clemont asked, knocking back his drink and going over to her.

"Yup, You?" Miette asked. Clemont nodded before going over to Serena to hug her goodbye. Miette did the same with Ash.

Clemont silently questioned her with his eyes and Serena nodded back at him, assuring him she would be okay. He nodded and immediately went over to Ash, gave him a man hug and grabbed his and Miette's bag before heading to the exit.

"Bye guys! Take care, I'll call you Serena when we land." Miette said as she waved while following Clemont.

Serena and Ash waved awkwardly before realizing they were alone with each other. They stared at each other for a moment. Getting lost in each other's eyes. Both began to fidget a bit. Ash was about to say something when…

"Serena! I can't find my pink sneakers!" Bonnie yelled. The moment lost.

"Coming Bonnie!" Serena yelled back in that direction. She gave Ash a last look before rushing off to the lemon girl, relief evident in her face when she neared Bonnie's room. Ash stood in the living room thinking how grateful he was that Bonnie lost her sneakers. He hurried to his room where he decided to relax and read about battling from some book Brock got him. It was time he considered how to get back in the game.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **The next day…**

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You have therapy today, then you should go to the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy said Snorlax is going to be treated today. That should be good for you to be there." Brock said quietly as everyone was having breakfast before Brock, Bonnie and Gary were about to leave. It was a very early breakfast. The sun was now rising. Bonnie was busy speaking quietly with Serena while Gary, Brock and Ash drowned themselves in coffee while discussing if Ash would be okay.

"Ashy, just remain focused, it will be a quick few days and everyone will be back." Gary urged.

"Guys, calm down. I'm okay. It's not like me and Serena would be trapped in one room together for the whole weekend… I can handle myself. Just go, focus on what you guys have to do and I'm sure you will come back and realize you worried for nothing." Ash said, he was exasperated by this time. He had enough. He was sure he could handle the next couple of days with Serena. He never really saw her much since he began to stay here, what would be different now?

After breakfast, Gary, Brock and Bonnie said their goodbyes. Bonnie held on to Ash for an extra-long time and told him to relax and enjoy his solitude. She threatened him to ensure he was here waiting so she could tell him about her journey. Ash laughed and agreed. Brock gave him a man hug and told him to be safe and ensure Machoke stayed with him when he left for the centre and therapy. Ash agreed. Gary high fived him and pulled him for a hug. They goofed around a bit before he went over to Serena to say his goodbyes.

When the goodbyes were exchanged and double checks were given the trio waved good bye before exiting through the big double doors.

Ash and Serena waved good bye before realizing they were alone again.

"Um…" "So…"

Silence…

The both didn't say anything before turning around and headed to their respected destinations. Him to his room and her to her make shift office. It remained like that until the afternoon when Ash had to go to therapy. He saw Serena sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine. He quietly told her he was going to Dr. Ivy's and then the centre and he would be back for dinner. She nodded and went back to reading her magazine.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"So I will be taking all the Machoke by 5 to have an evaluation done okay. For the next 2 days they will be getting a complete check-up done as well as restoration done. Same with all the Pokémon in the North wing. I suggest you place the sectional on your security alarm while the Machoke are being treated." Nurse Joy was explaining to Serena as she sat in Serena's office about the Machoke quarterly health care regime. Serena was nodding along while signing the necessary paperwork

"So all of your Pokémon will not be in the Sectional, including the Malamar and Mr. Mimes."

"That's not a problem, Nurse Joy, I'm sure I can survive a weekend. Where will you be treating them?"

"Since the east wing is still being renovated, my cousin at the Viridian Centre is allowing me to use those facilities. So all of your Pokémon will be taken to Viridian Pokémon centre."

"What about Pikachu?" Serena questioned.

"Clemont has him. He said he didn't want to risk the guy being alone, he will be keeping Pikachu at Lumiose Gym while he is there." Nurse Joy replied.

"Hmm, Clemont should have told me." Serena said to herself.

"Not a problem. Don't work too hard, I know it is double the work since Nurse Joy left with Brock." Serena said.

"It's okay, I love doing this and it will be fun." Nurse Joy said before getting up. She said her goodbyes to Serena and headed to the north wing to start gathering the Pokémon to carry them to the Pokémon Centre.

Serena headed out of her temporary office to go towards the hidden security room she had. She switched on the alarm system and saw many cameras come to life. The entire building was equipped with the latest home security system Clemont could have created.

She stayed in the room for an hour, watching many different angles of The Underground. She saw Nurse Joy collecting all her Mr. Mime, Machoke, Delcatty and various Pokémon before leaving to head to the Centre to begin treating them. She saw now the entire building was deserted. The maintenance crew had left having completed the day's work as well as no trainers, The Underground was closed this weekend. Every room looked clean and had no movement. She was completely alone in this giant building. She watched the many black and white screens as each room looked bared and empty.

She was flipping through when she saw a woman standing by an outside entrance, knocking on the gate. She looked persistent as well. Serena decided to head down and see what was going on.

She reached the downstairs entrance in a flash and opened the side entrance a bit. There was a gate blocking her and the girl. She came outside just as the girl was about to give up.

"Hi? May I help you? The Underground is closed this weekend." Serena said in a curious tone.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I thought… Does Ash Ketchum come here?" The girl asked him, a hint of a plea in her tone.

"He's not here at the moment. I can take a message if you would like to leave one." Serena said, she instantly didn't like the girl for some reason. She looked like a type of girl, what was it? Hoenn? No, she could never be from Kalos…Alto Marian maybe?

"Huh, Okay, tell him Bianca came by and I'm really looking forward to spending some more time with him. Thanks." Bianca said giddy. "He knows where I'm staying. Can you also tell him to meet me anytime?"

"Bianca? By chance are you from Alto Mare?" Serena said, memories falling into place.

"Yes I am, oh my gosh does he talk about me! Great! Tell him I'll be waiting for him at my hotel. Thanks, Bye!" She gave a little wave before disappearing into the busy streets.

Serena watched the girl leave with a 'what the fuck' look before thinking about what just happened.

Could that be the same Bianca Ash had his first kiss with? Wait…was Ash with her that night he came home looking like a mess? Wait…are they meeting up again? Are they having sex?

Serena needed to calm down, she swiftly turned around to head inside when she heard the doorbell ring. Only people who knew the place knew it had a doorbell. She headed back outside to be stunned by who she saw.

"Siebold?"

"Serena." The man smiled at her, his blond hair glowing in the bright sun. "Are you going to let me in?"

Serena nodded before letting her ex -lover in. She was silent as she did so. She took him inside where they headed to her sectional and decided to talk in the kitchen.

"Coffee or tea?" Serena asked as she bustled about to get everything.

"Tea. You look good, Serena. Healthier." Siebold said from his spot by the counter.

"Thank you. If I may ask, what are you doing in Viridian?" She asked as she set two steaming mugs in front of them as she pulled the next high chair besides him. She situated herself and she was now face front towards him. He smiled at her.

"Official work with some of the Kanto Elite four. I have to meet Bruno soon. I was in Viridian city and I thought let me check you. Is Miette here?" Siebold voice was deep and smooth. She remembered his voice very well.

"You just missed her actually, she had an emergency back in Kalos and left last night."

"How unfortunate, I could have used one of her cupcakes, it's been a while." Siebold said, he unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her head. Serena was still one of the few ladies who drove him crazy. She had a certain aspect of her that you could not help but fall for her mysterious nature. He was in a better place in life now even if Serena crushed his heart.

Serena blushed at the intimate movement. It was difficult for Siebold to get her to blush but for some reason that did.

"How have you been Sie?" Serena asked, straightening up and taking her tea into her hands. She needed the warmth.

"I've been well, keeping busy with my duties, I decided I was ready to challenge Diantha. It's coming up soon. My match with her. Blastoise seems to be ready. I have a challenger as well. His name is Alain and he is a strong battler but he cannot beat me as yet, although he has impressive will." Siebold responded, blowing his tea a bit.

"All that sounds nice Sie, but I can't help but feel there is an underlying reason for you to be here." Serena said, her voice soft.

"You always were very perceptive little one." Siebold chuckled, while Serena smiled at his nickname for her. "I'm here to tell you…I'm getting married."

Serena looked up at him in shock. That shock turned into happiness.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Siebold had just enough time to rest his cup down before he was assaulted by her hugs. She was tearing up from joy. He softly patted her back as he himself was happy she was happy. They pulled back and Siebold couldn't help but wipe her tears. Out of everyone Serena would be the happiest for him. She never meant to hurt him with her own issues and only wanted him to find true happiness. He did and couldn't have waited to share it with her.

They continued on their catching up, talks about the bride, wedding plans and life. One cup of tea turned into a next one and then a next one. Serena was glad to have finally gotten closure when it came to Siebold. Even if she was in an angry place at the time, she never wished ill on this man who took her bad attitude and negativity. He was much too good for her.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

'Therapy was good today' Ash thought as he soared into the sky on Charizard. Since Machoke was not around for some reason today, Ash decided to head home via flight in case Bianca was on the street. She still hadn't left and he was cautious. Brock had someone watching her from the hotel to ensure Ash was safe all the time. They told Gary and Clemont about it so the men would be on the lookout for the crazy bitch. They saw no reason to notify the girls.

Ash watched as the sun began to set. He was coming back from the Pokémon Centre. Snorlax was weak but very happy to see his master for the first time in years. He called to him weakly before succumbing to sleep again. Ash stayed with him until he awoke again, sharing kind words and love to the giant Pokémon. It was a process but Ash was there for everything. Charizard could only sit back and watch as he saw his companions were treated, coming out the hell it knew so well. Charizard however was interested in a certain fire Pokémon at the moment. When they landed in front of The Underground he addressed his master.

"What do you mean you want to see Charla?" Ash questioned the Pokémon, baffled. Apparently Charla was somewhere in Viridian forest after dropping Liza off in Pewter city. Charizard wanted to meet up to play with the female Charizard. Charizard gave his master his famous doggie eyes. Ash caved and nodded yes. Charizard howled to him with happiness before nuzzling his master.

"Be careful, please! Don't let anyone try to catch you even if it is impossible." Ash said as he finished petting the giant, lizard Pokémon. With that, Charizard flew off into the twilight. Ash watched him fly away before going inside. Ash gained entrance to the building with his key card. He noticed it was unusually quiet, He saw there were no Machoke on duty. He didn't see any Malamar floating around either. He arrived to where Serena's sectional was and began to take of his jacket, fumbling a bit. Unconsciously, he began to call out to Serena.

"Serena? Serena? Where are all the Machoke?" Ash said as he continued to call. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Serena sitting by the kitchen counter with Siebold. The Kalos Elite Four Member. She was laughing whole heartedly at something he was saying, her hand on his shoulder as if to push him back. His hand on her knee, drawing subtle circles on her skin. It looked intimate from Ash's view. Ash hadn't heard that laugh in over 7 years. It was beautiful to him even if Serena hated it. She was comfortable to laugh like that with this man making Ash see their familiarity.

They then got up and gave each other a hug. It was a close one, no space and Siebold towered over her. His face going down to Serena's in what appeared to be a kiss. He rose his head and placed it gently on hers. Ash could hear Serena sigh in content.

" _Can you honestly stand there and tell me you would be okay with another man being with her? Can you tell me honestly you can stay back and see him comforting her? Loving her? Being with her intimately. Being her support and taking the place in her life that only she held for you? Can you stand there, Ash and tell me till this day, after 8 years of depression, hate, anger, self loathe and a clear mind, you don't still love her? That you do not love her more than any man in this world could ever even dream about loving a person in this universe? Can you stand there and tell me everything I just said was not true?"_

Brock's words came hitting him back like a 100,000 thunderbolt. It shocked him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena was with someone. Ash couldn't bear it. He felt like he was suffocating. He needed to get out of here. He was trapped. He didn't have Charizard nor Machoke. He rushed back into the hall and hurried to his room, unnoticed.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

"…Now Lorelei decides she wants daisies instead and drops this news on the florist, poor Lily nearly has a heart attack because she already ordered the 3000 tulips. I had to do a lot of damage control." Siebold told Serena as he recounted the disastrous floral appointment his bride had done.

"Stop it Siebold, your making my belly hurt with laughter." Serena said while pushing on him. She was laughing loud and very unattractive but she didn't care. Siebold was someone she was comfortable with.

"I would love to tell you about the disastrous catering orchestra but I'm afraid I have to meet Bruno now. It was lovely my dear." Siebold told her regretfully. Serena nodded and got off the chair to hug him goodbye. They embraced each other, Siebold coming down to her level to place a sweet kiss on her cheek before pulling her into a towering hug. Serena felt happy for the first time in his embrace. She was glad Siebold found his happiness.

"I'm happy you got your happiness, Siebold." Serena said into his chest. Siebold could only smile against her hair. He released her gently.

"I really needed this, I'm really going through a lot. I needed to smile today." Serena said quietly.

"I'm always here to make you happy, Serena, no matter what." Siebold said gently to her. She got sad at that, her eyes showing it. Siebold tried everything to get Serena to be happy but he just couldn't. He saw her eyes dropping.

"Don't worry Serena, I think I'm most grateful for the fact…I'm not marrying you. I found my true soulmate."

"Believe me, Siebold, I'm glad you're not marrying me either, you deserve true love, you deserve better." Serena said. She held no malice because it was true. Serena had her issues and she roped in an innocent person. He deserved a big, beautiful kind of love. He nodded in understanding to her.

Siebold bowed to her a bit, it was a chivalry thing before taking his leave. Serena decided to walk with him. She watched him exit while waving a bit before locking up and heading back upstairs.

'It's really late? Where's Ash?' Serena thought as she saw the night sky was black, indicating how late it was. She decided to wait for him in the living room before discussing dinner plans. Without the Mr. Mime nor The Underground not being opened she thought they could have dinner early. She would make something or they could order in. She sat on the sofa interchanging between watching T.V and reading her magazine. An hour passed and he still had not come home. Serena made herself a sandwich deciding she would make one for him when he came home. An hour passed again and Serena decided to head to bed. She left him a note saying items were in the fridge before taking off the lights and going to her room to sleep.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Day 2**

Serena had made breakfast and was quietly eating on the counter when Ash came strolling in. He headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Serena." He said quietly as he filled his mug.

"Morning Ash, What time did you come back last night? I waited for you." Serena asked, a little put off at him.

"I came back around Twilight, you were with your _guest_ …" Ash deliberately didn't give him a title so he didn't have to hear about him "…and I didn't want to disturb you. I was in my room whole night.

"Ash, you should have told me. Did you even eat anything?"

"I had something before I came back." Ash lied smoothly.

"Okay, but next time, tell me you're home. I was worried." Serena said softly.

Ash rested his coffee mug down gently, taking a deep breath. It was killing him just being around her right now. He needed to get away from her and Charizard was not back yet. Her soft voice was eating him alive with guilt as she told him she waited for him but he honestly didn't know why. Then when she said to let her know when he was _home_ made him nearly fall over. He wasn't home, he was in hell because Serena was here…and he couldn't be with her, even as a friend. That wasn't home…

Home was wherever Serena and him were, _together_.

"I'm sorry." Ash said before resting his mug in the sink and leaving her in the kitchen. He didn't know if he was apologising for keeping her waiting or for leaving now. Serena didn't see when he left the kitchen, her head bowed down over her phone. She was answering something Bonnie was telling her.

"Ash? Ash!" Serena called out when she realized he was gone. She heard his voice from the distance saying he was going to the Pokémon Centre. He hurried off, he didn't care if he got attacked by Bianca at this point. It would be better than hearing Serena talk about the man.

He needed to get away from Serena, he promised himself he would take what he got from her. If she was in a relationship, he would let her be happy. He quickly made a detour to the police station instead. He was going to see how he could get his accounts released faster. He needed to start mending his heart.. He needed to start anew with his Pokémon and then he would find Pikachu. When he found Pikachu, he would have a new house with enough space for his colossal amount of Pokémon.

Serena sat in the kitchen, bewildered at what just happened. She noticed Ash didn't even eat breakfast before rushing out. She was confused.

She spent the day filling out documents while also checking out new material for the renovations for the east wing. She was surprised Ash never asked what the explosion was about.

A little close to the evening she heard her phone ping when she saw a notification from her entrance. It was Bianca _. Again._

Serena began to feel annoyed by this. Why does this bitch keep coming back? Jeez, Ash needs to let his sluts know they're not allowed to come here.

Granted, Serena knew she possibly couldn't be a slut but still, if she was going after Ash like this … She must be. Plus, she was Alto Maren. They made Kalosian girls look like they were celibates.

"Bianca, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Serena said behind gritted teeth as she opened the door to greet the girl who was behind the gate.

"I was just wondering if Ash came back yet?" Bianca said, excited and giddy. Serena wondered if this girl was for real.

"No, he hasn't. Ash doesn't live here, honey. I don't know where he is either. Sorry." Serena was not sorry. She had enough of this. This girl was getting on her nerves.

"Oh? Sorry, well if you could give him this for me. That'll be great." She produced a cylindrical container to give to Serena. Serena nodded before taking it through one of the squares in the gate.

"Thanks!" With that, Bianca left like nothing in the world could bother her.

"Such a unique girl." Serena said as she locked up once again before heading inside, feeling a little bad for having to lie to her.

Serena returned upstairs where she placed the container on a table in the living room. It rolled off the desk before falling to the ground with a soft thud, the lid came off revealing what was inside. Serena ran to it to see if any damage occurred.

It was a drawing. Serena unfolded it to see it was a beautiful drawing of Ash when he was maybe 10 with Pikachu on his shoulder and a Latias snuggling up to them while on a swing. They were in a beautiful garden background. Serena was amazed at the details. She huffed quietly before rolling it back up, placing it carefully in the container and returning it to the desk.

For dinner, Serena didn't bother to wait for Ash. She ate and had a glass of wine, that turned into two, then four, then she didn't know how she finished two bottles by herself.

She sat in the dark living room. Determined to wait for Ash. She checked his room multiple times to ensure he wasn't there. Finally, she saw him enter through the key card entrance. She watched him come up through her phone. She locked her phone and placed it on the table in front of her.

Ash came in exhausted. He waited for Officer Jenny to give him a ride home so he wouldn't run the risk of Bianca. Charizard still hadn't come back but he let Ash know he was okay by sending up a giant flamethrower in the sky when he arrived back at The Underground.

He made a report about Bianca today. Officer Jenny was concerned because they had several reports on this girl harassing and attacking men of high status all over Viridian. Ash didn't even know this. He was glad he told her about it in passing. Officer Jenny had issued an arrest on her as Ash's report made it a felon. He gave up her information and hoped Officer Jenny would force her to return to Alto Mare. He was now finishing up a text to Brock, letting him know about the new development about Bianca.

He just wanted to eat something and head to bed now. He took a detour through the dark living room, avoiding the kitchen.

"Hello, Ash." Serena spoke, deadly serious into the dark. Ash jumped high into the air before landing and grabbing his heart.

"Serena, why are you sitting in the dark? You scared me!" Ash said, trying to calm his heart. Serena clapped loudly to let the lights come on. She was sitting on the three seater, legs crossed and arms along the back of the chair. She looked like she was the boss and was about to chew Ash a new one.

"Ash, would you say I'm a good person? No, A good friend?" Serena said, standing up, approaching the door to block his exit. She decided to close it, Ash heard the door lock. She wanted to talk and with her mind right now she was determined. The wine had made her lose her awkwardness. She was going to challenge Ash Ketchum tonight and for sure she would show him who was really a battler tonight.

Ash for some reason felt nervous.

"Um, Yes? I do. Think…you're a good friend?"

"You say it like you're not sure." Serena said softly as she walked over to where he stood while grabbing the container of the desk. She silently handed it to him.

Ash took it hesitantly before opening it and pulling out the drawing. He dropped the container in shock as he stared at it horrified. Serena took that as confirmation about her theory.

Her very wrong theory unbeknownst to her.

"Serena, how did you get this?" Ash asked looking at her.

"OH! How did I get it, Ash? I 'll tell you how I got. From your little girlfriend, Bianca. I know she's the same Bianca who gave you your first kiss, Ash. I remembered everything you told me! She's been by the house two days straight! Listen here Ketchum, you tell your little girl friend what not that she is not allowed here, in fact none of your little entertainers are allowed here…" "Serena!" Ash tried to interject but Serena was on a role.

"I'm trying to help you here and you just throw it in my face that you have these little sluts coming here, begging to see you as if you're the next coming of Arceus! Don't you still have a little respect for me! I mean, is she the reason why you came home looking like hell a couple weeks ago? Was she the reason you didn't come home in time for dinner? How could you do something so rott…"

"SERENA!" Ash yelled at her to snap her out of it.

"That…That…it's not what it seems! Listen to me…"

"I'm fed up of listening to you, Ash! THIS IS SO DIFFICULT ALREADY! SEEING YOU HERE EVERYDAY! AND NOW YOU BRING SOME GIRL TO PARADE HER INFRONT OF ME, HAVING ME TAKE MESSAGES AND PACKAGES FOR YOU?"

"WHAT? I NEVER… AND you think it's easy for me seeing you with Siebold! I know about him okay! I know you have a boyfriend Serena! I don't fault you for that but I'm staying here because I had no choice!"

"What? Siebold?" Her anger calming briefly.

"What does it matter Serena! You have clearly moved on. Bianca is not a problem, she won't bother you again and she is not my girlfriend." Ash stated firmly, looking for a way to leave. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to let Serena see his true feelings.

"What…WHAT…ERRRR…. ASH KETCHUM YOU MAKE ME SO MAD! TALK TO ME!" Serena yelled so loudly she felt her head was going to explode.

"What!? SERENA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN, I'M STAYING AWAY FROM YOU, I'M TRYING NOT TO BE IN YOUR WAY, WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" Ash yelled back, he was shocked at what was happening. He didn't understand what was going on.

"MY PROBLEM! MY PROBLEM IS YOU ASH! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE AROUND YOU!"

"And you think it's easy for me Serena? It's the same for me. I have to see you every day. I have to deal with every shitty issue in my life which ironically happened to me because _you left me_! My life fell apart when you left me! I made the wrong choice that night and now I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT!"

Ash could only shake his head to himself. He allowed to much out. He scrubbed his face in frustration before talking calmly again.

"Look, I'm trying to leave okay." She looked sharply at him. "I will be out of your hair soon and you will go back to having your happy life… All I ever wanted was your happiness, Serena." Ash sighed. Serena could only watch this foolish man as the pieces fell into place. He was everything she hated in that moment. Serena quickly went up to where he was standing.

She smacked him across the face, the sound echoing in the empty room. His face turned to the side at the force of impact. "I hate you so much Ash… for making me love you so much, it hurts." She whispered, heartbreakingly, her voice cracked.

With that, Serena grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He was caught off guard. He didn't know if to push her away, kiss her back, pull himself away. He tried to but Serena wouldn't let him. She forced her tongue into his mouth taking what she wanted. She wanted Ash and she was going to have him. She was not going to let a next girl have a chance at him. No. Serena was going to take what she wanted from Ash.

In this moment, with certain clarity she realized she was lying to herself for years. This man was all she needed in her life because she had everything else. Only Ash could give her what she wanted for a long time. A nice, satisfying, all the way out… _fuck._ She was going to take it.

She stopped kissing him before using his shocked state as momentum to push him onto the couch. She made him collapse onto it before climbing on him and resuming her kissing. She felt Ash melt and return her kisses with tenfold. He began to grab her back and fought back against her aggressive kisses. He wanted this to. He was getting a chance to have Serena again after 7 years and he was going to take it.

She began to drag her tongue against his mouth in long strokes, teasing him with her mouth, showing him exactly what her needs were. She wanted to get the reaction she wanted from him. She felt it under her skirt. She felt herself get wet at that as he dragged his hands over her ass, grabbing it and squeezing it. Just the right pressure. She began to drag her hips over his jeans. Feeling the hardness below. Ash was blissfully big. With the confidence he had, she knew why. She could feel his entire outline under her. She dragged over him in time with the strokes of her tongue, long, unhurried strokes baring the smallest hints of strained pleasure. Ash grabbed her hips to guide her more, bringing her down onto him, making them connect. Wanting to feel everything through her delicate panties. The wetness began to spread.

Their tongues began to get sloppy, spit was all over their faces as if they were trying to eat each other. Teeth clashed while tongues and lips battled each other. Hands were in each other's hair, tugging, pulling, making each other moan and grunt for each other. They were consuming one another, unable to keep the lust away. The aggression, the passion was getting to them.

Serena got off him and pulled him up before quickly going to the door and shoving her key card in the slot to release the door.

She pulled him into her room. Once inside, she slammed him against the closed door and crashed her lips on his, kissing him hungrily. She was tugging on his lips this time, releasing his and pulling it back again. She was teasing him. She was making him grab her body. She just wanted him to attack her already. She continued her punishment of teasing, nipping agonizingly slow on his chin and neck now, touching him lower and lower with her hands.

Ash was growing impatient with the mocking and decided to take control. He swiftly grabbed her and slammed her into the door, resuming his own kissing but his lips travel. He began to attack her skin. Pulling the exposed flesh of her neck that was not covered from her sweater. He needed more skin. He pulled off the sweater and vest she had on underneath swiftly before attacking the skin just above her breast. He was losing control fast, he was losing himself faster to her.

He lowered himself to the floor before attacking the skin of her stomach, determined to leave a mark there, sucking hard, only satisfied when he saw a dark purple bruise. He cupped Serena by her ass while also dragging his next hand over her underwear. He skilfully began to play with her over her underwear. Feeling the hot wetness. He slid the cloth to the side and began to play with her folds, eliciting a soft, drawn out "fuck" from Serena. He sent two fingers inside her un-expectantly making her recoil in pleasure. She was so wet already she could only feel the slick pleasure from his fingers. He began to hit her in the right spots, changing the angle when he realized she liked a certain spot, allowing her to feel the pleasure but not making it last long. He teased her, enjoying the sounds he knew only he could make her scream.

"You like that don't you my Sweet girl?" Ash said gone. He was gone to this girl, his mind clouded. He continued his ministrations, dragging his fingers in and out of her. She was so wet he added a third finger while Serena just took everything. She was holding on the door with one hand while the other grabbed Ash's hair, feeling the full softness while silently enjoying the pleasure, eyes closed, breathing choked. She hadn't felt pleasure like this … ever. She would tremble at his motions while he dirty talked to her. Lust filled her every being

"Sweet girl wants me to add something more?" Serena nodded furiously. "You want me to give you that pleasure? You want me to shove my cock in your sweet pussy?"

"Yes! Please!"

"No." He pulled out his hand and stood up quickly, watching Serena boil over. He lifted his hand and took a taste of her sweet nectar. Well, it was sweet to him.

"Yum, pure Serena. My favourite."

"Ash! You better fuck me now!" she growled, she was semi-nude but grabbed his shirt in force trying to get to his pants.

"Such a dirty mouth? How does it feel to be teased? Want me to tease you a bit more for that dirty mouth? Or do you want me to give you what you want?"

"No, please, give me what I want! Please!" Serena begged. She could almost taste him. He was driving her crazy with need and he couldn't help but love every moment. He knew Serena was a girl who told him exactly what she wanted but he always managed to do it ten times better.

He grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a kiss. Making her taste herself on his lips. She gave a throaty moan at the taste. Grabbing him closely. She placed his hand on her very wet panty and pushed down hard for him to create a friction.

He picked her up effortlessly before carrying her to the bed and dropping them both on to it. Serena crawled up, backwards on to the bed and made Ash follow her. She began to attack his shirt. She pulled his shirt off and his undershirt before his beautiful skin was rewarded to her. She immediately latched onto his shoulder, sucking the hard flesh of his toned body. Ash unhooked her bra like an expert from the back and released her bouncing breasts. He pushed her down and began attacking them with his mouth, interchanging them while his fingers worked on her skirt. Serena pulled of her skirt and panties swiftly, leaving her naked as the day she was born while trying not to break away from Ash's mouth. She gave him pleasure while he rewarded her with more. Ash continued his motions with sucking her breasts while continuing to play with her clit again, sending one finger in her again, devilishly teasing her, making her wild with need.

He released her boobs before looking up at her, asking if she was ready. Serena watched him before reaching for his belt buckle. She released it and allowed him to pull of his jeans. He did so slowly, before releasing her prize. His glorious cock came out and boy was it ready to get to work. Serena grew hungry at the sight and immediately positioned Ash to lay down, she took him into her mouth instantly, loving the feel of it after such a long time.

She tasted him and she wanted to suck on him whole night. She had other plans however. She bobbed her head up and down, allowing her saliva to roll down and get it ready. Her small hands played with the space her mouth could not reach. She gagged a bit but it was just more pleasurable for him, feeling those vibrations. She began to hum as she continued to work him. Once she was satisfied she released it from her mouth loving how wet and ready he was. She was going to get on top of Ash before he swiftly grabbed her and placed her on her back. He placed himself between her and lined himself with her entrance. He hesitated, he wasn't sure why.

"Tell me to stop. Please Serena, If I go further than this I would not stop. No matter what." Ash pleaded to her in a clear voice.

Serena looked at him, she didn't answer him, she just gently lowered her self until the tip was inside her. She grabbed his shoulders before whimpering softly at the contact, feeling the stretch of her body.

"Fuck!" Ash said before slamming into her _, hard_. Serena gave out a little squeak before drawling out a throaty moan. Ash fixed himself over her while he slowly began to pull out of her then push in again. He got into a rhythm before setting an even pace. He lowered himself before hitting her harder inside. He began to fuck her mercilessly, grounding himself by holding her hips down to keep her in place. He lost control and now he was just feeling. He was getting lost in this twisted pain and pleasure thing he had with this girl. Serena was making this unbelievable. He watched her as she lost herself in the madness that was this was. Her breathy moans driving him on. Her breasts were moving rapidly with the harsh thrusts as her body tried to withstand the brutal forces, making them look hypnotic to Ash. Her moans grew loud to soft mews to loud calls of his name. She couldn't help it. She was agreeing with him but she didn't know what she was agreeing towards. Her eyes would close at the intensity of pleasure. She would open them to stare at Ash, to show him the pleasure he was giving her.

"Yes," She sobbed. "Harder please."

She held onto the wooden frame of her bed as Ash fucked her _hard_ into the mattress, she spread her legs further, as much as they would go, allowing him to go deeper. Pillows began to fall off, the bedframe began to softly bang against the wall. He was hitting so many of her walls that she could only feel. She didn't care about anything in that moment. All she cared for was Ash drilling into her like no mercy and her taking it even if she felt pain. The pleasure was out weighing the pain. Tears escaped her beautiful face, sweat began to bead from her would cry out if he struck a certain area that made her come undone but other than that she just felt everything he was giving her. Her hands couldn't decide if to hold onto the bed, the frame or to Ash. The sound of skin deliciously slapping against each other began to fill the room. Whimpers could be heard coming from both lovers.

Ash was looking into Serena's eyes. It cemented him while he continued his angry pace. They were not just fucking, they were reuniting. Even if it was filled with mixed emotions it still made them agree. It could never have gotten better than this. Sweat began to slide off both of them, their sweat dampening their hair, making it stick to their skin. Ash began to slow his pace, wanting to really string it out. Breathing harshly in each other's face. He leaned down to kiss her slowly and tenderly. A far cry from what roughness she had endured earlier. Serena sensed this, Ash was going to make love to her now. His breathing slowing, panting. After a harsh fucking they would always slow down to enjoy each other.

No, no, no. She couldn't have that happen. If that happened, there was no going back. She would not be able to handle it. She couldn't have Ash in that intimate level. There would be no running away from him.

She would not be able to run from him.

Still him inside her, she rolled them over before she took the pace, surprising him. She was on top and riding him like no tomorrow. Using his chest to stabilize herself. She was determined to make him cum. She would not give him a chance to make love to her. She could not handle that. He would do it whole night if he could. When Ash said he was not going to stop, he meant it.

Ash grabbed her and sat up to have them chest against chest as she rode him. The pace was too fast, too wrong. She kept pulling her face away from his when he tried to slow her down, to kiss her. She was rushing. He would finish and he would not be satisfied.

"Slow down, Sweet girl." Ash said trying to halt her hips with his hand but she slapped them away.

"No! Take it" Serena said, her voice hoarse a bit. She was breathing harshly to. He was coming back to her.

"Serena, slow down!" Ash said, his voice getting deep.

"No!" She said irately. He paused.

"Alright." Ash said simply before grabbing her and rolling her onto her back once again. She fought him but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her, he then pinned her hips to the mattress. He forced open her legs and slid himself back inside her and began a slow, agonizing pace while trying to keep her from fighting him off. She thrashed about not wanting the slow pace, not wanting Ash to break her down. Ash stopped her by kissing her, her thrashing becoming pulling as she fought against his lips, showing her anger at what he was doing to her. She wanted it hard, not intimate. He knew Serena didn't want the slow pace, she wanted the fuck. She wanted to remain as disconnected as possible even if they were doing something that connected two people in the most spiritual way. She wanted to keep this with as little intimacy as possible and Ash was not going to allow that.

She wanted him to fuck her. Well, he wanted to make love to her.

"I hate this Ash! I don't want this!" Serena said, tears in her eyes as she felt him. She felt it. The slow burn of him. The intimacy they had. The love. The feeling. The slow burn of feeling your lover stare into your soul. The feeling of a soul reuniting with its partner. What she craved for 7 years.

"Take me, sweetgirl." He whispered in her hair.

It was as if she was in a desert for 7 years and Ash was giving her water, killing her thirst and breathing life back into her broken body.

He moved over her, releasing her arms, his pace, slow, languid while he watched her. He kissed her nose, her forehead. He placed his head next to hers as she continued to bob up and down with the movement as he continued to thrust into her body, unhurried. Watching as she fought the merciful burn of pleasure gently passing through her soul. She turned her head to watch him, her mouth slightly open to take the pleasure, hair all over her pillow, her lips swollen from abuse. She never looked so beautiful to him.

"I hate this to." Ash responded, softly before kissing her deeply while playing with her clit. He began to hold it down while his strokes got longer, bringing them closer. His whole body was over her. Skin to skin. Heat on heat. She could only see him now. "But we can't get away from this. Take me, Serena." She watched him as he worked, her eyes showing her fright at the intimacy. The familiarity. The one thing they truly had as lovers. She whimpered at the pleasure. The feeling of him inside her.

"Tell me to stop now, tell me to stop and I will." Ash pleaded, his voice gruff as he pushed, he stretched her legs more, allowing himself to go even deeper with this slow pace. He began to suck on her chin, pulling his hands around her shoulder to ground her, getting her ready because he knew her answer. He felt her hands grab his back, her nail digging into the back flesh.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" She said heatedly before allowing herself to be carried away by the motions.

They stared at each other. For the first time, becoming one.

"Please don't stop!" Serena begged as she began to feel the sensation. The one she lusted for 7 years. "Never Stop!"

"As you wish." With that, Ash set a consistent pace, going in and out as he kissed every inch of her face. He sucked her chin again, bit her shoulder, sucked on her ear. Anything to provoke a moan out of her. He had her nerves everywhere, she was feeling fifty different things at once. She was sweaty, hot and feeling _so_ good.

"Ash, Please." Serena begged, voice a strained high pitch and breathless.

The pleasure was spreading throughout her body. She could feel it. It was building and then quickly Ash pressed down on her clit one more time but with gusto and…

Serena came long and hard, her body trembled a bit. Ash felt it and it triggered his own orgasm. She endured it silently, her face in pure pleasure, letting out a silent scream. She was frozen in place as every cell in her body rocked in pleasure. She took a deep breath in when she felt herself come back down to earth. Ash was above her, trying to catch his breath along with her.

She watched him for a moment before sitting up and giving him a tender kiss. She couldn't help it; she always did that when they were finished with fucking or making love. It just scared her as how normal it felt, like 7 years of abstinences from each other didn't even occur. It felt right.

Ash slid off her before laying down next to her, he pulled her into his embrace, not caring how hot he was, he just wanted to keep her near him for as long as this perfect bubble would allow him. She laid next to him in his embrace, silently watching the small smile on his face. Their breathing trying to come under normal again. She began to trace his lips with her finger, feeling each tooth indent she left behind. Ash opened his mouth as if going to bite her finger to chuckle softly as she immediately pulled back her hand, her face looking offended, scrunching up adorably. He immediately grabbed her to pull her into a deep kiss, loving the feeling of her tongue against his. He closed his eyes and his face looked as if he was in sweet bliss even after the kiss ended. Ash rested his head on one of Serena's pillow and effectively fell asleep. For the first time in nearly a decade, Ash didn't dream about anything. Good or bad. He just felt safety. The same chimes song could be heard in his mind as he slept.

Serena covered them both with one of her blankets before drifting off to sleep as well. He body tucked into Ash as they both slept. Never apart.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **Day 3**

Serena knew she was waking up. Her eyes were closed and she still felt herself sleeping. She was warm and cosy. In the middle of the night she and Ash had put on various pieces of clothing. She took his shirt because she wanted to before falling back asleep on him while he slept next to her in his boxers.

It was morning now and she had no idea what to do. She woke up feeling amazing but then the reality came crashing down on her.

'I just slept with Ash… no, I just fucked Ash…No…I made love with Ash…after 7 years. It was amazing.' Serena thought as she curled herself into her bed. She rolled around to see if Ash was still sleeping to notice his side was empty. It felt cold. She immediately got off the bed and ran out of her room. She searched the living room, his room even the other's room. She hurried to the kitchen to see him there. Sipping on coffee while reading a newspaper at the counter, he was fully dressed to. She let out a loud sigh of relief.

He looked up when he saw her and smiled at how adorable she looked in his jersey. She was swimming in it but still she looked beautiful. His smile turned cautious as he stayed put because he wanted Serena to dictate what would happen. He watched her as she watched him. He decided to pour her some coffee from the machine besides him, sliding the mug to the available seat, next to him.

"Good morning."

"Ash…Why did you leave?" Serena came over to him, pushing the seat away and standing in front of him.

"Serena…look… what we did last night was wrong…It was amazing…but…. You have a boyfriend and … now… I never wanted to be that guy… I'm sorry…" Serena quickly interrupted him.

"Siebold is not my boyfriend! Well… no… Siebold has never been my boyfriend, Ash." Serena said, grabbing Ash in a kiss. She kissed him but he didn't return it. She looked at him cautiously. He was looking at her. He sighed before taking her hands off his face.

"Even if Siebold was never your boyfriend, what we did was…hasty. Serena you never spoke full sentences to me since I've been staying with you and now you expect me to believe everything is okay between us. That you still don't hate for me about the past. That you're afraid to be with me. Last night showed how you weren't ready."

Serena looked at him as if she were lost. She honestly felt so many things at that moment. She wanted to be close to him even though she had so many different thoughts.

He was right, she was hesitant but one thing she knew for a fact was she loved this man and she needed him like air. She could never be apart from him again. After finally allowing herself to have him back, she cemented her future. Ash was her life and no matter how much she fought it, he would always push himself to her even if he just stood there doing nothing.

She had a long way to go as well as him but Serena was determined to do it together now. The biggest wall she would have to face now would be Ash. He didn't know anything about how she felt and she agreed her moods were quite bizarre and would give anyone whiplash. She had to reassure him now and show him that he was all she wanted.

Coming back to reality, she still needed to address Ash right now. She needed to be close to him. Feel him.

She moved his hands, climbed up the high chair and situated herself on his lap. Ash didn't protest. If she was going to listen, he would let her be comfortable. This was a whole new level of vulnerability on both their sides.

She looked at him, touching his hair and face, gently. She needed him now.

"Kiss me back. Please." She whispered begged. Ash obliged and nodded. She pressed her lips to his and was sucked into the spell that Ash always managed to cast on her. He would say the same thing about her. It was perfect. It made them feel happy. Content. Serena hadn't realized how truly broken she was until this moment. When she was back with the half that broke away from her. Last night proved how much she needed him. She pulled away just a bit, to stare into his brown eyes.

"I don't hate you Ash. I … hated what you became and that I had no place in your life because of what you turned into. "

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Serena! Serena, what are you doing? Why are you packing your things?"_

" _Ash! I told you already! Thomas is changing you. You don't battle anymore; you force yourself to do your research work as if this is what you truly want. You are dropping every person who truly cares for you. You are going against everything you ever stood for. You don't even see your Pokémon anymore. Hell, Thomas is forcing Pikachu to stay in his Poke ball! YOU ARE NOT BEING YOURSELF!"_

" _Serena, I have to do this, Thomas wants me to be a researcher! Why are you faulting me for wanting my father's approval?" Ash said, hurt as he tried to stop her from packing her pictures of them but she ignored him_

" _At what cost Ash? I told you, YOU don't need his approval; it is you who insist we keep him around! He's destroyed your relationship with Brock, With Clemont and now Bonnie. The girl has been inconsolable since Thomas banned her from returning to the property. WHO DOES THAT TO AN INNOCENT 13-YEAR-OLD WHO JUST WANTS TO SEE HER BROTHER!? AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO TELL HER SHE ISN'T REAL FAMILY? You stood behind closed doors and allowed your family to be insulted because you have some made up idea Thomas is who you need._

" _He is my family Serena! He is all I HAVE IN THIS WORLD."_

" _WHAT ABOUT ME ASH? AREN'T I ENOUGH TO FULFILL YOUR DESIRES WHEN IT COMES TO PEOPLE?"_

" _That is not what I am saying Serena!" Ash argued shaking his head. He felt his body going numb. He could not move properly. He could now keep up with her fast movements._

 _They were arguing whole day._

" _Wasn't Brock who you could depend? Wasn't Clemont someone who you used to get stronger with? Wasn't Bonnie the one who you lived life to the fullest with? Wasn't I the only one you needed to make you happy and content in the world?" Serena hurled questions at him._

" _WHY HAS YOUR JUDGEMENT BECOME FOGGED BY THE IDEA OF A MAN WHO WOULDN'T EVEN SAVE YOU WHEN YOUR WERE IN DANGER!?"_

" _Don't bring up the river Serena! Thomas said he didn't see me!"_

" _ASH HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO LIE! I SAW HIM PUSH YOU! AND YOU KEPT TELLING ME I MUST HAVE SEEN SOMETHING ELSE? YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE REGISTERING WHAT HE IS DOING."_

" _IT'S LIKE HE IS FEEDING POISONOUS WORDS IN YOUR HEAD AND YOU CAN'T FIGHT AGAINST HIS WORD! WORDS SHOULD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU IF THEY ARE WRONG ONES!" Serena yelled at him._

" _THOMAS IS RUINING OUR RELATIONSHIP AS WELL! YOU DON'T TALK TO ME! I FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T TRUST ME! YOU KEEP TO YOURSELF! YOU MAKE DESCISIONS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE INTIMATE WITH ME ANYMORE. YOU ACT AS IF YOU ARE AFRAID?" Serena yelled at him, she refused to let him hold her as he came up to her. Batting him away as she continued to pack. She stopped everything and turned to face him. A picture of them in her hands. It showcased her, Ash and Pikachu together. Smiling and looking into the camera._

" _Ash, this is not making me happy. I want happiness with you and this Ash Ketchum is not the person who promised to keep me happy." She said tears running down her face._

" _Do you want me in your life? Or… Do you want Thomas instead?" She gave her ultimatum._

" _Why can't I have both Serena?" Ash said his voice cracking as he knew this was it. He felt the hate coming from her but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't tell her he felt sad, depressed and weak. He could not tell her something was wrong with everything because then he would not be too sure why he was going through all of this._

" _Ash, you could forget this, we could forget this. You can walk away tonight with me. We would get our life back and start afresh. You don't have to keep him in your life to fulfil some societal glory. Come with me and escape this hell." Serena said to him softly, coming up to him and touching his face gently._

" _Ash…"_

" _Don't hate me Serena…Please…"_

 _She stood back and watched him... Tears began to roll down her face. She approached him again and gently leaned in to kiss him. What was gentle turned into a plead. Without words Ash pleaded with her not to leave while she pleaded with him to let go and come with her. They held on to each other fighting each other, not knowing who would win. She pulled away first even though Ash didn't want to let her go. She batted his hands away before placing the picture frame in his hands and then turning around to leave. She got her suitcase and left her room for good. She stopped short before saying her last words._

" _I can't promise I won't hate you. I can't promise you anything anymore Ash. I can promise though, that I will always hope everything was worth it to you." With that she exited the room and the house. Serena never looked back, so she never saw Ash running downstairs, him stopping, dropping to his knees and watching her disappear as he wanted to go with her but didn't understand why he could not go. She just never realized he didn't chose to stop running. But he believed he did because she would find happiness without him._

 _How foolish they both were that night._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"You followed me?" Serena said in surprised as Ash told her about the last night they were together.

"I would always follow you… blindingly but…I let you go because… your happiness is what was always important to me." Ash said as he looked up at her. He watched her as if remembering something. He watched her hair, it was a mess from last night but he thought she looked perfect. He couldn't stop looking at her.

He remembered her walking away that night…

He actually now had a clear memory of that night. He saw he didn't stop running after her, he was forced…

What had _he_ done….

Ash needed answers. Why did this happen to him.

He needed answers. Ash was growing furious. He needed to get his answers.

"Serena, come off me." Ash said as he urged the sexy girl off him. A stupid idea really but he needed to go into action.

"What?" She questioned but Ash was already placing her in the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this! Not now! I need… to leave…. Don't wait for me! I don't know when I will be back." Serena slid off the seat quickly before running after Ash. He ran out of the kitchen and into the balcony. He jumped onto the ledge, once again scaring the shit out of Serena when she chased him there. She tried to question him but he was focused towards the sky.

He whistled loudly with his hand and instantaneously a bright red flamethrower was seen in the air. Charizard came down in a speedy fall before Ash jumped onto him swiftly and the giant lizard continued to fly on, he rode off into a direction while Serena called out to him. Confused and worried she held her hair down as it was windy today. Wondering what just happened.

Serena was left alone and confused.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **PRESENT DAY**

"And then after he rode off into the day with his Charizard, I took a shower, cleaned up and decided it would be a brilliant idea to make some Poke puffs which turned into Poffles which turned in to Poke Block…I bought a machine, Miette! … and now I have a tonne of food, Ash isn't back yet. I have no idea where he is and it has been a day _and_ I think I drank through my entire Liquor collection." Serena said as she was scant open on the high chair, he legs on Miette while trying to get the last drop of scotch from the bottle into her glass before pelting the bottle on the floor. The bottle softly collided with the many other ones she and Miette had finished. Miette stared at her, eyes wide, stale drunk and in shock while resting her head on the palm of her hand while propped against the counter.

"Well… I see why… you're cooking so much now. That's a lot of… fuckery to deal with in 3 days. Do you have any scotch still?" Miette said, hiccupping a bit. The cake timer went off. Serena nodded on both accounts.

Serena got up and stumbled her way to the pantry, pulled out a new bottle of Scotch, gave it to Miette who yelled "Cheers!" before putting on oven mitts and taking out the cake. She allowed it to cool while she began to make frosting. Miette took a sip of scotch and headed over to where Serena was to recount the major events, happily buzzed.

"So, let me see if I got this clear, Boo. You and Ash avoided each other like the plague the first day after everyone left. A crazy bitch name Bianca is stalking Ash? She came by the house twice making you believe Ash and her were fucking. Siebold came by. You didn't fuck him this time because… oh Joy! He's getting married and now you guys are 'friends.' Ash saw you with Siebold and automatically thought he was your boyfriend…I Think He avoided you…you got a drawing from Ash's crazy ass stalker…You drank… You confronted him…It blew up in your face…you fucked each other's brains out… You had a realization that you still love him after he fucked you…he left you high and dry and now you're stress cooking while making your body flammable with all the liquor you have consumed. Am I correct?" Miette said, putting her arm around Serena and arching an eyebrow at her summary.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I can't say I'm surprised…" Miette said taking a next sip of scotch. "About you and him fucking each other."

"Me either." Serena agreed nodding.

"Kind of what you've been trying to avoid,huh?"

"Oh yeah." Serena said shaking her head as Miette hit the nail on the coffin.

"Was it good?"

"Let's just say, I'm not a bitch anymore." Serena said, drinking some more of her scotch after replenishing it.

"Amen." Miette said under breath but Serena still heard her.

Miette and Serena clinked their glasses in agreement.

"Go Ash!" They both said in harmony.

The best friends began to laugh at the utterly fucked up weekend Serena had just endured. They really could not do anything else in their drunken states.

 **|_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_o|o_|**

 **So tell me what you think.**

 **Assume there was protection. Condoms, pills IUDs whatever.**

 **It was there and Serena will definitely not get pregnant.**

 **I hope you got some answers. I know you got more questions though.**

 **Ha ha!**


End file.
